Friends on the other Side
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: Sora was dying, and Roxas was willing do anything to save him, even make a horrible deal. Now years later, what happens when strange things are happening on the other side, and the two go head to head? Roxas x Sora rewritten
1. Chapters 1-5

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

><p>So here's the updated version of Friends on the other side, fixed up, edited and polished up, hopefully a far greater version than the original. Chapters 1-5 right here, so enjoy and check out The Other Side Of Nothing!<p>

Main Couple; Roxas x Sora

Other Couples; Ventus x Vanitas, Larxene x Axel

**The Man in the Black Coat**

"I'm gonna get you Roxas!" Sora called out, arm outstretched, just a few feet behind me.

I laughed breathlessly, pushing my legs to make me go faster, desperate to get away. I could see the park rushing past us as we ran by, but I couldn't stay to look; I couldn't be 'it'. I spotted the playground toy and whipped towards it, sprinting towards my escape. I could feel Sora right behind me, and managed to jump on the toy, running up the stairs to the top. I reached the slide at the end, and was just grabbing the bar to go down when something, or rather, someone, collided with me, sending me crashing down the slide and into the hard bark below.

"You're it!" Sora cried out happily.

But I didn't notice; I was too busy with the pain in my arms, where the bark had pushed itself in and was slowly making that sticky red stuff, blood, come out. I felt hot tears pushing at the corners of my eyes, and before I could stop, I was crying.

"Sora!" An angry voice rang out.

Sora and I turned in unison, to see our mom, Tifa, coming towards us.

"Sora, look what you did to your brother!"

Sora looked over at me, and his smile instantly faded, turning to shock.

"Roxas?" He asked slowly, getting up and walking towards me. I turned away from him, tears burning my cheeks.

That jerk! Why had he done that? A pair of arms wrapped around me, and I jumped, turning around to find Sora trying to crush me in a hug, head buried in my shoulder.

"I'm sowwy Roxie. I really am. Can ya forgive me?" I nodded my head and hugged back, the pain instantly fading away as I did. Sora always made things better.

"Come on Roxas, let's get you cleaned up." Tifa said, gently grabbing my arm and pulling me back towards one of the benches where daddy, Cloud, had his nose buried in a book.

He glanced up when we approached, usually emotionless expression shifting to an annoyed frown as he put down the book saying "What happened to Roxas?"

"His brother tackled him down the slide. Can you get my purse out?"

Cloud nodded, grabbing mama's purse as she sat me down beside him and started gently prying out the wooden splinters. Cloud handed Tifa her purse, and she took out some pads, gently washing down my arms. After a few painful minutes, she finished cleaning up the cuts and put on a few checkered Band-Aids. She patted my spikey hair and smiled happily down at me saying "All better Roxy. Go on go find your dumb brother and have some fun."

I frowned, hating that she was being mean to Sora. Yeah, he had been a jerk and tackled me down the slide, but he was my brother, and I loved him.

"Be nice to Sora." I said, scowling at Tifa.

She just smiled broadly, ruffling my spiky hair before saying "You're a good boy Roxas. Go."

I nodded obediently, jumping off the bench and running off, looking this way and that for Sora. After a few minutes of scouring the park. He wasn't on the play set, he wasn't in the tick woods beside the park… Finally I saw him at an empty baseball field, talking to a boy with silver hair, and a pretty girl with wine red hair.

I rushed over, bounding up to Sora's side and throwing an arm around him, smiling at the other kids. "Hey Roxas" Sora said happily "This is Riku and Kairi. They live down the street."

I smiled shyly at them and waved. "Hi."

Kairi ginned and waved back, but Riku just glared at me, before turning back to Sora.

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"We're six." Sora said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Really? We're the same age!" Kairi exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. Riku gave Kairi a weird expression before smiling smugly at Sora saying "Well I'm eight." Sora gasped in awe, but I just stared uneasily at him. Something was off with the kid; he seemed mean and almost dark, like those bad guys in the movies.

"So, who's ready for some baseball?" Riku asked, holding up a bat I hadn't seen.

"I am!" We all called out instantly.

Riku may have seemed a little off and a bit like a show off, but a game was a game. Riku took command and split us into groups, me and Kairi on a team, him and Sora on the other. Kairi was up to bat first, and when Riku threw a fast one at her, Kairi hit it straight on, sending it spiraling towards Sora. Sora jumped towards it, but it was too high, flying past him and into the woods beyond.

"You moron! How'd you miss that!?" Riku shouted angrily, advancing towards Sora.

I clenched my fists and stomped over, walking right up to him and standing protectively in front of my brother.

"Hey! Be nice to my Sora!"

Riku rolled his eyes, glaring down at me, and even though he was a good five inches taller than me, I glared right back up at him.

"Shut up you cry baby. Your brother's an idiot."

I was clenching my fists so hard my knuckles had turned white, but I didn't even notice. "He's my twin, and he's not an idiot you big bully!"

Riku rolled his eyes, pushing me away from him and sneering. "Whatever. Go get the ball freak."

I scowled at him before walking away towards Sora. "Come on Sora, let's go play somewhere else."

Sora looked at me, before looking back to Riku, then back to me. After a few seconds, he bit his lip and looked down, eyes hidden from view.

"You should go get the ball Roxas."

I took a step back, not believing what I was hearing.

"Sora?"

"Go get the ball Roxas." Sora ordered, refusing to look me in the eye.

I felt unwanted tears starting to rip out of the corners of my eyes as I whipped around and ran off to the woods, desperate to get away from him. Why would he do that to me? Why was he siding with that jerk, the one who had just been so mean to him? I pushed through the trees, feeling branches and leaves whip past me, glancing this way and that for the stupid ball. I managed to push my way deeper into the trees, emerging at a small opening. I saw the ball lying next to a large boulder and ran over. I was still a few feet away when it jolted, spinning away and turning left, rolling down a small hill.

I frowned and ran faster, trying to catch the runaway ball. I had almost caught up, when it suddenly snapped to the left again, startling me and making me trip, sending me tumbling down the hill. I tried to stop, but the dirt and rocks just made my arms, legs, and head hurt worse, so I forced myself to go loose. Eventually I came to a stop at the bottom of the hill and groaned, feeling even more tears coming, pain ripping through my body. I looked up, still crying, and was about to call for help, when I saw the baseball just a few feet away near the center of a large clearing.

I smiled triumphantly, and pushed myself up, going for the ball. Yeah I hurt, but at least I would get the ball and get out of here. I was halfway there when I collided with something hard and unyielding. I stumbled back, looking around wildly for what I had hit, but there was nothing there. I tried again, only to collide with it again, stumbling back angrily.

I reached out, hands groping the empty air, only to for my hands to find something. It felt smooth and slightly rounded, and as I moved around, found that it went on for a long ways. I went around in a huge circle, walking around for five minutes before I finally got came back all the way around. It was the same no matter where I was, I couldn't get in. My frown deepened in annoyance, and I made a fist, angrily pounding down on the invisible surface.

A ripple of rainbow colors flickered away from my fist as it collided, my breath catching as in wonder. What was this? I watched as the ripples traveled around, going so high they vanished into the sky, ran around just like I had, and slowly vanished near the ground. I slapped it again, laughing when the colors blurred together, shimmering as they flew around. I hit it a few more times, giggling as I pounded out a rhythm. This was so awesome! Sora would flip out when I showed him! Sora… My hands tightened again as I thought about him, remembering his betrayal. I wouldn't show him this, the traitor didn't deserve to see it. But I needed to get the ball; I knew that if I took too much longer, they would come, and then they might find this. I frowned at the thought, and quickly went back to the wall, determined to get through and get the ball before anyone else came and found my new magic.

Breathtaking colors pulsed through the air as I hit the barrier over and over again. But it didn't go down, and I wasn't getting in. I felt angry, and started punching harder. I couldn't let the others see this. Riku was a jerk, he didn't deserve to see something amazing like this. Kairi hadn't done anything to help, and Sora was the reason I had gone and got the stupid ball. I was the only one out here, I was the special one, and now I had a treasure they wouldn't know about.

I was so wrapped up in my angry thoughts that I didn't notice the cracks appearing as I continued punching the wall, but I did notice when there was a loud crash, followed by a collage of blisteringly bright colors. I shook my gaze away from the bright lights, before slowly looking back towards the ball. I felt around in front of me, grinning when I realized that the invisible wall was gone; I had done it.

I smiled and let out a whoop of victory, before realizing that the warm sunlight I had been basking in had vanished, replaced by shadows. I looked around, only to feel my jaw drop as I stared at the monumental structure that had appeared out of thin air. The thing was gigantic, reaching up past the treetops, and billowing out at the bottom, taking up as much ground as it possibly could. The bizarre building was made up of what seemed like abandoned train cars, semi-trucks, twisted trees, various types of boats, ancient ruins, and what almost looked like some kind of futuristic castle keep, with a huge spiked tower stretching high into the sky.

"Whoa" was all I could think to say, gaping at the insane building in front of me. This was even better than the magical colors! I glanced around to find the entrance see what it was like on the inside, and saw a big pair of glass and metal doors with the words "Betwixt and Between" painted in large, elegant silver letters. I stared at the door, noticing the odd, pale light just inside. I didn't know why I was watching it, but after a few seconds, I realized that the shadows were moving around the light; not in the normal ways like when a light was going out.

No, the shadows were actually moving, making claw like shapes, reaching out towards the light before getting to close and retreating back into the safety of the darkness. I took a step back and whipped around, meaning to run away, and go back to mom and dad, but someone was standing behind me.

I froze, gazing at the person; they were wrapped up in a long black cloak with silver drawstrings, a dark hood pulled up over their heads. The hood seemed to suck all the light out of the air, keeping their face out of sight. I was about to take a step back, when the person held out their arm, the ball in their outstretched palm. I stared at it for a few seconds, before looking up at the person.

"I believe this is yours." They said, their voice thick and hypnotic.

I stayed stock still for another second before shaking my head saying "No, it's Riku's. I just had to come find it."

The figure nodded and let his arm go back to his side. "I take it that you do not like this Riku; am I correct?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, he's a complete jerk. But Sora-" I paused, remembering that the stranger wouldn't know who that was. "Sora's my brother. Anyways, Sora sided with him and made me come get the ball."

The stranger nodded. "Let me guess; you love your brother dearly."

I nodded, and they continued. "I cannot believe it. A brother that would side with a practical stranger over someone who cares so much for him; I am truly sorry Roxas."

I started, realizing I hadn't told them my name. After a second of wondering how he had figured out my name, I realized that this was a stranger, and mom and dad had said never to talk to strangers, because it was dangerous or something. I took a deep breath, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"Can I please have the ball back? I need to go."

"Of course." The figure said, stretching out their hand once again.

I reached out, but before my hand touched the ball, it flew into the air, out of my reach. I stared up at it in disbelief, before looking back at the stranger.

"Do you see that?"

The stranger didn't move, or answer. After a second I looked back up, watching as the ball slowly floated down like a leaf, before landing in my hand. I held the ball close up, wondering how it had done that.

"Fascinating, is it not?" The stranger asked.

I nodded, and started as the ball suddenly hovered into the air again, floating back into their waiting hand.

"This Riku, what did he do?" They asked.

I looked at him nervously, still remembering that they were a stranger.

"Answer and I'll make the ball spin." They added.

Before I knew what was happening, my mouth was moving, and my voice was speaking for me.

"Riku called my brother and moron and an idiot, so I tried to get him to stop, and then he called me a crybaby and a freak and pushed me. Then he told me to go get the ball."

The stranger nodded understandingly. "I see. And did you push him back?"

I shook my head sheepishly. "No. Mom says it's not nice to push or hit people. We're not supposed to hurt people."

The stranger chuckled, before dropping their hand down; the ball stayed in the air. As I watched, it spun, going faster and faster until it was a white blur. And then it shot off, spinning around my head.

I jumped a little, trying to keep up with the white blur, laughing at how amazing this was. After a few seconds, the ball slowed down, before flying down into the strangers hand once again.

"You know Roxas, sometimes you need to push people. It may not be nice, but do you want to get pushed again?" I shook my head, still staring at the ball. "Are you angry at them? At your brother? After all he did side with Riku even though you stood up for him. And the girl, Kairi, did not even do anything to help. And of course you cannot forget that Riku not only insulted you, but ordered, and pushed you around. He should not do that to someone like you."

My face twisted into an angry snarl. They were right. This wasn't fair. Riku shouldn't be able to do stuff like that to me.

"So tell me, what would you do if you could push him back? What if you were the bigger kid? Or better yet, what would you do if you could do something akin to this?"

I barely had time to comprehend what they had said, and wonder how they had known about Kairi and how Riku was bigger than me, when the ball suddenly zoomed out of their hand, flying faster than I could see and slamming into tree with a loud crack. Once again, before I knew what was happening, my mouth was moving without my permission.

"Yes! I want to know how to do that! I want to get back at Riku!"

The stranger nodded, staying silent for a moment, before finally speaking. "Look at the ball."

I did, staring so hard at it, I wouldn't have been surprised if either my head or the ball exploded.

"Make it come to you." They ordered.

I kept staring, thinking of the ball flying towards me like the stranger had done.

"Think of it moving. Picture the ball rolling towards you first, nothing complex."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of the ball. I stared and stared, holding my breath, but nothing happened. I reached out my arm, trying to coax it towards me.

Eventually my arm got tired and I put it down and threw the other up, trying again. Still nothing happened. I actually growled in anger, determined to make the ball move like they had, and for a moment, it twitched, before becoming motionless again. The stranger sighed gently, their voice monotone with disappointment. "I suppose you just do not possess the gift. Such a shame, I suppose you will not get to chance to experience the fun you might have had."

I stomping my foot, hot anger taking over as I shouted "I do have a gift! I'm special, and I can do whatever I want!"

I snapped my hand forward, feeling burning heat rush through my chest down into my hand. The ball started rolling towards us. The closer it got, the faster it got, and when my fingers twitched, the ball suddenly threw itself into my waiting hand, the pain of impact nothing to the scorched feeling inside of me. I grinned, before turning to the figure, holding the ball up in triumph.

The stranger stared at my hand for what seemed like an eternity, before gently clapping their gloved hands.

"Bravo Roxas, bravo. It appears that I was wrong; you are far stronger than I could have expected. You know, there are many more things I could teach you. This is but a simple parlor trick. You have potential Roxas. Allow it to grow, and under my care, you will become far greater than you could ever imagine. However, you would need to stay here, with me and my… friends. We would be your new family. A family that does not abandon its fellows, a family that would never take the side of the enemy over their own. Would you like that? Or would you rather go back to being pushed around by people like Riku?"

I watched the stranger for a long while, before looking back to the ball. "I don't even know your name…" I murmured softly. In answer, they reached up, and pulled back the dark hood, revealing long silver-white hair, dark tanned skin, and unsettling orange eyes.

"My name, is Xemnas."

I stared at him for a second, before looking down guiltily.

"I don't know."

I wanted to learn more, to see more, I wanted to make Riku pay. But I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back to my family, I didn't want to leave them.

Xemnas nodded gently. "Think about it young one. In the meantime, why not go show Riku to his proper place?"

I nodded eagerly and ran off towards the hill. I stopped halfway there and turned back shouting "Thank you Mr. Xemnas!"

Xemnas smiled strangely, showing off startlingly white teeth "It was my pleasure. You have seen the behind the curtain Roxas, you have seen the truth. Remember that you now have friends on the other side. If you do decide to join, just call my name."

I nodded hurriedly, turning around and dashing up the hill.

When I raced out of the woods, Riku, Kairi, and Sora were all sprawled out at home base looking bored. Riku scowled when he saw me, standing up and shouting "What took you so long moron?" I just smiled brightly and held up my arm, balancing the ball on my palm. I stared at Riku intently, and then to the ball, before looking back.

The ball soared off my palm and through the air, sadly missing Riku's face, but smacking him squarely in the shoulder, the force sending him to the ground with a loud crack. I smiled proudly as Riku started bawling, and looked back at the ball, catching it with ease as it sailed back to my waiting hand. I glanced at Kairi who was hovering over Riku, looking panicked and petrified, and then to Sora.

His bright blue eyes were confused and scared, and for some reason, I smiled even wider, feeling stronger; the traitor should be scared. A small part of me flinched seeing him like that. It didn't like seeing our Sora scared, it didn't want him hurt. But the righteous triumph flowing through my veins overpowered the feeling in an instant. I threw the ball up into the air and caught it, smiling back at a terrified Riku, whose face streaked with tears, gripping his shoulder in pain. It looked like my day just got a whole lot more fun.

**A Deal with the Devil**

Things had been different since that day at the park. I had gotten in trouble with mom and dad because I had hit Riku with the ball. Of course they thought Sora was being his usual self when he had told them how I had made the ball magically fly through the air, hitting Riku and then summoning it back. And why would they? I hadn't shown or told them about my new power, my gift from Xemnas.

Sora had avoided me a lot though, and always had a scared look in his eyes when we were near. I did my best to ignore him. After all, he had sided with the bully; he was lucky he wasn't getting the same treatment. But after a week of no TV and more chores, with no free time, I was starting to miss him. Yeah, he had been mean and teamed up with Riku, but he was still my brother, and I still loved him more than anything.

So, when mom put us to bed in our bunk beds, I had stared up at Sora's bunk trying to think of how to get Sora back. After what felt like hours, I glanced around in the darkness, looking around our room. It was a big room, painted a brilliant blue, with an empty trunk, dresser, and bookshelf in their respective corners, their contents- clothes, toys, and books- thrown carelessly across the floor. I stared up at Sora's bunk was, biting my lip, wondering if he was still awake.

I glanced around for something to use to wake him up, wondering why it was so dark. After a few seconds, my eyes fell on Sora's nightlight. It was in the shape of a paopu fruit, Sora's favorite treat, and had once been delicately painted, but was now chipped and fading. Sora hadn't turned it on, like he did every night. Come to think of it, he hadn't turned it on the last few nights.

What was wrong? Was it what I had done to Riku? I sighed nervously, knowing I was going to have to talk to him to get my answers.

"Sora?" I asked quietly.

A minute went by, and I was about to ask again, when Sora's spoke, his voice hoarse from underuse.

"Yeah Roxas?"

"I'm sorry for hurting your friend."

Sora stayed silent for an agonizing eternity, while I tried desperately to fill in the silence.

"I was just angry that he was being mean to you and me, and I just… I mean… I…"

I screwed my eyes shut, trying to fight back tears. My stupid conscience had finally caught up to me, and now I was paying for it. Something landed gently beside me, and my eyes snapped open just as thin arms circled around me.

"I'm sorry too Roxie. I was mean to you to. I should have left with you." Sora admitted.

I hugged back, no longer able to keep back the tears, Sora patting my back gently.

After a few minutes, I managed to pull away, wiping at my tears. "I just thought that I had lost you. I mean, you just took his side after he was mean to us, and I thought… I thought…"

My eyes traveled back to the darkened nightlight, my mind snapping away from the dark place it had been visiting.

"Why isn't your nightlight on?"

Sora peeked over at it sheepishly, before turning back to me and saying "Oh, Riku said that nightlight's were for babies."

I frowned at him over at him, entwining our fingers and giving a reassuring squeeze. "But you don't like the dark."

Sora nodded glancing around nervously, and I smiled mischievously, pointing my finger at the nightlight switch. After a couple of seconds, the burning sensation returned, and the switch suddenly flipped, soft light illuminating our small corner of the room. Sora stared at it, then my hand in awe, and I smiled whispering "Ta dah!"

Sora laughed, and snuggled down on my bed, pushing his head into my pillow, pointy hair crumpling against the pillow.

"Hey, what're you doing you lazy bum?" I asked, shaking him lightly.

He glared up at me before saying "I'm tired; I don't want to go back up."

I sighed, before lying down, curling up next to him, savoring the warm blankets and quiet breathing from my twin. "Love you Sor." I whispered, before falling away.

"Rise and shine!" Mom called out, throwing open the curtains. Sora and I groaned in unison, both pulling the blanket over our heads at the same time, trying to block out the sunshine. "Ah… You two are so cute!" Sora giggled, before grabbing our pillow and jumping up shouting "Cute! We're not cute! We're adorable!" He jumped at Tifa, swinging the pillow, slamming into her with all the force he could, which was not much.

Mom pretended like it had been a lethal blow, and sank to her knees, letting Sora get close before jumping on top of him and tickling him.

"Help Roxas!" He managed to shout between fits of laughter.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes happily, grabbing the blanket and jumping at Tifa, throwing it over her head. She let out a startled cry as we tackled her, jumping up and down, before she finally managed to escape, falling down on top of us, laughing breathlessly.

After a few minutes of more laughter, mom sat up saying "Go get take your showers and come down for breakfast, we're going to go to the movies later."

Sora squealed with excitement before rushing off. I laughed, charging after him, and was pulling ahead of him in the race to the bathroom, when Cloud turned the corner.

I skidded to a halt just in time, but Sora wasn't so lucky, and ended up stumbling into dad. "Who, careful there bud. You okay?" Sora nodded, bouncing up, and Cloud crouched down, giving him a bear hug, before patting his head.

"You ready to go see a movie?" He asked in an excited voice.

Sora nodded his head so fast it was a blur, hair bouncing up and down, and Cloud laughed.

"Go take your shower, then get dressed. Your mother's making breakfast."

Sora smiled saying "Got it daddy!" before racing into the bathroom, looking back and ticking his tongue out at me.

"Beat ya!"

After the door had slammed shut, I looked up to dad, smiling and waiting for the same treatment, but after a few moments of staring at the door happily, he turned and walked back to our room. I frowned after him for a while, feeling heartbroken.

Why hadn't daddy given me a hug, or asked if I was ready to go to the movies? Why hadn't he looked at me like he did Sora, with that happy gleam in his eyes? I sank to the floor, feeling lonely. Mom and dad were like that sometimes; Sora seemed to come first over everything, even me. But hey, he was the baby by a few minutes, and I was supposed to watch out for him. But still…

Xemnas' offer to join his family and learn more cool things sprung back into my mind, and I remembered how he had said to just call his name. It would be so simple… I could feel his name coming to my lips right now. But then I shook my head. I was happy, and besides, I had my brother back, we were the best of friends again! I jumped as Sora threw open the door, draped in a towel, usually gravity defying hair now lying limp and damp against his face.

"Meet you downstairs Roxy!" He said, rushing back to our room. I rolled my eyes, knowing he would still be getting dressed when I got out. And I was right; by the time I got back, he had finally managed to push his head through his shirt. He was still putting on his pants when I had finished, and smiling smugly at him.

"See ya downstairs Sor Sor."

Sora glowered at me as I ran downstairs to the table. Mom was just flipping pancakes onto a plate when I came in, and smiled in relief when she saw me.

"Hey Roxas, you're just in time. Could you go get some plates for me?"

I nodded, hurrying into the kitchen. I got back in time to see Sora come into the room.

"Hey baby!" Tifa exclaimed, putting the rest of the pancakes down and walking over to give him a hug.

I froze at the sight, once again feeling left out and slightly abandoned. Before I could move a muscle, Cloud came in, and the three of them made their way to the table, all laughing and talking happily. I stood in the doorway to the room, plates held loosely in my hands, Xemnas' name on the tip of my tongue.

Why? Why were they giving all their love to Sora? What had I done to deserve them ignoring me? Breakfast went by fast, and I was trapped in my thoughts a lot of the time, but that didn't stop the other three from talking and laughing. The more time that seemed to go by, the more separate they seemed from me, and it looked like I was some kind of friend on a sleep over, not their son and brother.

I barely noticed when we got into the car, driving for a long while before finally pulling into the movie theater parking lot.

"I can't wait!" Sora said excitedly next to me, but I wasn't even able to fake a smile; I felt too empty. Sora took off towards theater's entrance, not bothering to listen to mom and dad telling him to wait, or to look for cars on either side. He probably never saw the silver car speeding towards him; but I did. Mom and dad screamed his name in terror, while something strange, something powerful, took over inside me.

My hands snapped into the air, power bursting through me. The past few times were nothing compared to this; very core hurt beyond measure, my blood turning molten in my veins, and a visible tear in the air surged out from me, blasting the car safely away, but catching Sora at its edge.

I ignored the awed stares from onlookers, I rushed over to Sora's limp body with my parents, kneeling at his side and staring down at him horrified.

His brown hair was quickly being stained a dark shade of crimson, his blue eyes closed, and for a moment, I remembered some of dad's TV shows, where they showed people who looked just like this; people who were dead. I felt tears coming from my eyes as Tifa sobbed while Cloud dialed 911.

"They got the wrong one… they got the wrong one…" Was all mom could say, but I didn't listen to her. All I could do was stare and cry; I had done this. I had thrown the car and Sora threw the air, even if I had been trying to save him. I didn't notice when the ambulance arrived, or when we zoomed to the hospital and were rushed to the emergency room.

Sora got taken away, and despite our pleas, we weren't allowed to be with him. So we waited; and waited. Only hours later, when the sun had started to set, and when rainclouds had started shedding tears at what had happened to my brother, did they finally let us go and see him. He was a bloody mess; he had stitches on his head, and the doctors kept saying words I couldn't understand. But when I asked mom and dad, the translation to those words were simple; Sora was dying.

I stared at my brother, still limp and lifeless, not able to comprehend what was happening. Sora couldn't die; this couldn't happen. It just couldn't happen. We had promised each other that we would always be together. He couldn't leave, he couldn't break his promise. There had to be something we could do, something that would save him. I thought about my gift, but I couldn't think of how it could help. All it had done was hurt the one person I cared about more than anything else. I was starting to panic, wishing I could do more amazing things, before I realized I could. I just needed some help. I turned around and rushed out of the room.

My parents didn't even move, they were too busy in their tears, but I didn't care. I knew what could save Sora. I pushed past nurses and doctors, going down an elevator, before rushing out the front doors of the hospital, running out into the pouring rain.

"Xemnas!" I screamed.

Nothing happened. I looked around, desperate for something, no, anything to happen, but nothing did. I ran, screaming Xemnas' name, ignoring the stares I received, determined to find Xemnas. He could fix Sora. I knew he could.

The rain was starting to really come down by the time I finally collapsed onto the sidewalk in exhaustion, drenched and shivering, surrounded by unfamiliar buildings and unfamiliar people. I sobbed to myself, not caring that no one was stopping to see if I was alright. Xemnas had lied to me. Just like everyone else, when I had needed him, he wasn't here. And now I was going to lose Sora.

Burning tears were flooding down my face, mixing with the freezing rain drops, when I felt an unfamiliar tingle in the air. In what had been a previously vacant lot, now stood Betwixt and Between in all of its mix-matched glory, once again appearing out of nowhere.

Hope flooded me, and I charged across the street, cars colliding with invisible barriers on either side of me as I did. I ran up to the door, throwing it open, and rushed in. The inside wasn't much different from the outside; the floor was a maze of random materials, from wood to marble to dirt. The walls were decorated with graffiti, portraits, windows, aged wallpaper and other various nick knacks. The pale light I had seen on my last visit was nothing more than strange torches that burned with pale, silver fire and flickering lights. I barely noticed any of it as I ran, crying out Xemnas' name. I saw a door that had been left ajar and heard voices talking behind it, and pounced towards it, the door blasting itself off its hinges.

"Xemnas I…"

I froze, staring at a crowd of unfamiliar faces. Ten people stared back in shock, suspicion, and boredom. I glanced from face to unfamiliar face, to unfamiliar face, catching eyes with a boy who looked only a little older than me with flaming red hair and green eyes, and would have stayed looking at him if another boy with an X shaped scar in-between yellow eyes and bright blue hair hadn't stepped forward.

"Who are you?" The boy barked tonelessly making me flinch.

I ignored the question asking "Where's Xemnas? I have to talk to him!"

The boy's emotionless façade never faded as he demanded "Who are you and what business do you have here boy?"

"Where's Xemnas?" I retorted desperately.

The boy let out an emotionless sigh. "Why is it that violence is the only way that you get questions answered?"

He held out his hand, and huge spiked weapon materialized in his hand, with some kind of odd cross symbol at the top.

"Saїx" One of the others hissed, still staring at me "He's just a kid!"

Saїx shrugged his shoulders, flipping the weapon behind him and saying "He's an intruder, he'll get the same fate as the others."

And then he charged me, his odd sword suddenly spiking outwards and becoming, if possible, more menacing. For a single moment, fear coursed through me, ordering me to run away, to get away from this danger. Nut then the memory of my brother came back. Where was Xemnas? He had said he would help me, just like so many people. He was a liar, just like them. And now these people weren't even helping me. Anger flooded me, and I punched the air with both hands.

The boy, Saїx, flew clumsily through the air, smacking into the wall, his weapon impaling itself next to his head. After a few moments, the invisible power in my hands let up, and Saїx fell to the floor. Everyone was staring at me now, and now all of them were moving, various weapons seeming to pop into existence, ready for a fight. Saїx quickly stood back, anger breaking his emotionless mask for a moment, and he was opening his mouth, when a familiar voice spoke from behind me.

"Roxas?"

I whipped around, hope rushing through me as I saw Xemnas standing in the doorway. I rushed over to him, my mouth moving fast.

"It'ssorahegothurt,ineedyourhelp,yougottafixhimpleaseplease!"

I took a deep breath watching as Xemnas tried to understand what I had said.

"Would you care to repeat that?" He asked.

I took another deep breath before saying "It's Sora, he"

Xemnas' eyes snapped behind me, and he stood straight, glaring at someone behind me.

"Get out, all of you!" He commanded, and the group instantly stampeded one another trying to get out, casting curious glances at me as they did. In seconds, the room was empty apart from Xemnas and me.

Xemnas kneeled down, before saying "Forgive the interruption, continue your report."

"We were going to the movies, and there was this car, and I got Sora out of the way, but he's dying, and I know you can save him. You have to help!"

Xemnas nodded for a moment, an agonizingly long moment, before saying "You are correct, I may indeed be able to help. I will make you a deal Roxas."

I nodded, desperate and willing to do anything.

"If I heal your brother, you will join our family. You will still be able to see your own family, but you will stay with us, learning and training, and working with, and for me. You will become one of us. Do we have a deal?"

I nodded faster than my eyes could comprehend, making my head spin, and a smile played on Xemnas' lips.

"Very good; at which hospital is your brother residing at?"

I thought hard for a moment before saying "I don't remember, but it has a really tall building with a funny name in gold letters on the other side of the street."

Xemnas closed his eyes for a moment, before nodding saying "Yes, I believe I know which building you are referring too. Come."

Xemnas turned to the wall and waved his hand. I jumped as a sudden wave of shadow condensed into one area, billowing and smoking like a witch's cauldron.

"Hold on tight." Xemnas ordered, holding out his hand to me.

There was no disobeying an order by Xemnas, his tone left no room for argument. I grabbed it, holding on as tightly as I could, as we walked into the shadows. For what seemed like an eternity, pure ice sank its frigid fangs into me, while shadows clawed at my skin, and wind ripped through my hair, biting hungrily at exposed skin.

And then it was gone, and I found us standing in Sora's room. Dad and mom were gone, but Sora was still there, still out cold. Xemnas glanced around, adjusting his long cloak sleeves casually, before stepping forward and examining Sora.

"You were right to come for me. He would have died within the hour if you had not."

With that, he put a single gloved finger on Sora's forehead.

Green light flooded from Xemnas fingertip, gently caressing Sora's skin, before slowly fading into his skin. I stared at Sora as the light faded, thinking that something had happened. Then the monitor beeped loudly. My eyes snapped to it, and I noticed the lines had gotten closer together, and were now at a steady pace, unlike the uneven, sluggish pace it had gone at earlier.

The color came back into Sora's face, and he slowly opened his eyes, looking at us blearily. "Roxie?" He whispered hoarsely. I dove through the air, throwing my arms around him, eyes filled with happy tears.

"What happened?" He asked tiredly, his arms wrapping around me instinctively, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"We fixed you Sor. You're okay."

Sora smiled into my spikey hair, before wincing and falling back onto his pillow. I stared at him in horror, looking back to Xemnas, but Xemnas just shook his head.

"Do not fret, your brother is fine. The healing has simply taken its toll, his body was not ready for it."

I nodded slowly, still not understanding, and jumped when Xemnas put his hand on my shoulder.

"Now that your brother is alright, let us discuss the terms of our arrangement."

I nodded saying "So I guess I can't stay with my family?"

Xemnas thought for a moment, before saying "You can stay if you prefer, but I have a feeling you will want to stay with us. After you join our family, your old life will seem far too lacking in comparison." I nodded, as Xemnas began talking again. "Until your brother completely recovers, you may stay with your family. You will need to come by at least twice a week, sometimes more. In the meantime, you must practice with your powers, but only in secret; for the moment, it would be wise to avoid-"

He was cut off as the door suddenly swung open.

"Yes, the computers said that his monitor suddenly spiked, and his vital signs are going back to normal; it's a miracle." A doctor said, walking in with mom and dad in tow.

I glanced at them proudly, opening my mouth to explain what happened and who the man beside me was, when Xemnas spoke.

"They cannot see us at the moment." I looked over at Xemnas in surprise, and he smiled saying "There are so many things I cannot wait to show you."

I smiled at him, watching as the doctor left, leaving mom and dad alone with Sora. Sora opened his eyes again, smiling at them, and they ran forward, throwing their arms around him, crying in joy. I smiled for a second, and was stepping forward to join in, when mom said "Our families back together again."

I stopped, my smile slowly fading. What were they talking about? I wasn't there, or at least as far as they could tell according to Xemnas. Cloud nodded into Sora's head saying "Just the way we're supposed to be." I pushed my hands to my ears, trying to block out the words, but their voices were nothing compared to the ones inside my head.

They didn't love me. They didn't want me. Memories of how they had constantly ignored me, going for Sora instead, and all the comments they had made that were just like these last two. No, no they loved me. They wouldn't have said something like that, they loved me. I remembered mine and Sora's last birthday, where my name hadn't been on the cake, only Sora's. I remembered all pictures on our walls of mom, dad, and Sora. But none of me.

I was a nobody, I didn't exist to them. I didn't matter. No! That wasn't true! My family loved me! Sora loved me! And then my thoughts ran back to when we had gotten to Sora's side, back to when Tifa had said "They got the wrong one… they got the wrong one…" They had wanted me to get hit, not their precious Sora.

"What about me?" I whispered.

Xemnas glanced at me curiously, and I could tell he had somehow already put two and two together.

"What about me.?" I demanded loudly, and my parents whipped around to me, guilty expressions on their face.

"Roxas, you're back." Tifa said, straightening up.

Cloud glanced at me, an annoyed expression on his face before saying "What are you talking about Roxas?"

He had barley finished my name when my hand slammed up and Cloud was thrown into the wall.

Tifa and Sora yelped, and Xemnas took a step forward, his hands extended to calm me down.

"They got the wrong one?! You wanted me to get hit, not Sora! You never wanted me, you just wanted him!" I screamed. The anger inside me exploded out, throwing things around the room, chairs, medical supplies, and bags imploding; all somehow missing Sora. Before I could do anything else, Xemnas grabbed me, and pushed us back into darkness.

I didn't notice the wind or the cold, I didn't even flinch. My body was too numb; rage and sorrow had ripped everything away.

"Roxas!" Xemnas said, leaning down to me.

I stared stoically into his eyes, wanting to cry, but finding that the anger had stolen those too.

"Why did they do that?" was all I managed to ask, my voice as empty as I was now.

Xemnas examined me curiously, orange eyes scrutinizing me carefully, not answering.

"Make me forget them." I ordered, my voice barely above a whisper.

Xemnas' raised an eyebrows, slight surprise flickering deep in those eerie orbs of his.

"Make me forget them. I know you can do things like that. I know you can do it."

Xemnas studied me, then slowly shook his head.

"That is not a recommended path Roxas-" he began, but my angry scream interrupted him.

"They never wanted me! I don't want them! I don't want to remember them! I don't need them!" Xemnas stayed silent, and I gave a little push asking "Please Xemnas. I don't want to remember that they didn't want me. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here"

Xemnas sighed, looking up to me with a serious expression. "There will be no return. Memories are not meant to be taken apart, and while you may gain bliss now, there will undoubtedly be a price to pay for this action in your future." He warned.

I nodded. "I understand."

Xemnas smiled strangely, a knowing, smug look in his eyes.

"Of course you do." He said, placing his fingers to my temples, white light swirling from his fingers. Then my vision went black, and the last thing I heard, was my own scream.

**All That's Left**

10 years later…

Fire and lightning danced in tandem around me as I dashed across the darkened training room, dodging flying kunai and chakrams. A bolt of lightning arced out of a corner towards me, but years of intense training threw my body out of the way, flipping over it before throwing back a blast of telekinesis, which slammed into one of my invisible opponents causing her to cry out.

I was charging away when fire suddenly ripped up through the ground around me, and my best friend, Axel, a red, porcupine haired teen with vibrant green eyes and twin chakrams engulfed in flames threw himself through the blaze towards me.

We smashed into the nearest wall, chakrams embedding themselves deep into the cement, only inches away from my skull. I ignored them, forcing my hand to my Axel's chest, a quick blast sending him flying away from me, back into the shadows.

"You're going to have be better than that Axel!" I shouted with a grin, ripping the chakrams out, adding a flare of my own napalm to their fiery surface, scanning the flickering shadows of the training room for any movement.

10 years of twisted mental and physical training had taught me a lot, and I had moved on from being able to move simple objects with a flick of my hand, to so much more. Axel charged me again, and I jumped forward, chakrams slashing through the air, but my heart wasn't in it. Ten years was a long time. I couldn't clearly remember what my life had been like before I had come here, but I did remember having parents, parents that had hated me. Xemnas had taken me into the Betwixt and Between, and had shown me a richer side of life, a side of the supernatural and impossible.

My old family hadn't wanted me, so I had replaced them with a new one, a family where freaks, savants, outcasts, and nobodies were accepted as they were. Axel and I had become quick friends, along with his on and off girlfriend, Larxene, and her cousin, Demyx. They were a fun group to hang out with, and were in charge of my combat training. The whole organization helped its members develop and grow, we all learned and taught the other members of our family. Thanks to training, I usually taught the others how to combine powers with weapons, something I was apparently fantastic at. There was Zexion and Vexen, the two mad genius' of the Betwixt and Between, who took over the younger members schooling, and bringing out my latent abilities. Xigbar and Xaldin were my weapons and sharpshooting mentors, Marluxia taught me unarmed combat, and Lexaeus, Luxord, and Saїx were my physical trainers. And then there was Xemnas; the man who had done so much for me, the supreme ruler of the Betwixt and Between, and practically my adopted father. It was hard to describe what Xemnas did for me; it was just… bizarre, seemingly unconnected, and extreme.

But somehow, when I was around them, I felt good, like I was actually home, and I actually had a family that loved me. Sure we had a few issues; Larxene was a sadistic bitch sometimes, Xigbar shot at anything that moved, Luxord had serious gambling issues, Marluxia had a gardening obsession, and Saїx hated me with a passion thanks to our first encounter, but we were a family. I didn't need anyone else, especially two people who had hated and rejected me. Memories of when I had first met Axel started coming back, and I smiled, thoughts drifting off even further.

My first mission here had happened almost a week after I joined. Xemnas had sent Axel and I out on a reconnaissance mission. Apart from being completely clueless as to what a recon mission was, Axel and I had scoured the area we were told to, taking in all the information we needed to. Who was even going to notice anything suspicious about a six and nine year old boy walking around?

On the way back, Axel had swiped three Sea Salt Ice-creams, and offered me one of them. It had been the most amazing food I had ever tasted in my short life. Axel and I had finished our ice creams, laughing and talking the whole way back, only to remember that Axel still had one more. We actually ended up fighting over it, rolling around in the dirt and punching each other. We had still been fighting we realized that it had fallen on the ground and was half melted and covered in dirt. For some reason, that just sent us into hysterics, we just laughed and laughed. When we finally stopped, we decided to be best friends, then swore on it in blood. I smiled at the memory, one of the only ones I had from back then. I don't know what I'd do without the blockhead.

Back in reality, said blockhead took advantage of my distraction, twisting his chakram out of my hands and spinning towards me, fire spouting from each deadly spike.

I shook my head, trying to get my head back in the game, and contorted my fingers. An electrical arc zigzagged through my fingers before ripping through the air, stunning Axel for a moment, and, if physically possible, making his hair even spikier. I whirled away, glancing around for Larxene. The Savage Nymph loved hiding in the shadows, waiting for you to make one wrong move before unleashing her wrath. I wasn't going to give her the chance. I curled my fingers, whipping them through the air, watching as my fingers turned red and a deluge of liquid fire ripped through the air, singing the air with smoke and bringing the enormous, cement structure into focus.

I spotted Larxene running behind a pillar, and started running towards her, ready to end this. I was almost there, when the doors to the training room flew open. I skidded to a halt, glancing over to the door in time to duck under a flying lance. The lance embedded itself in the wall, quivering with the force of the impact, and I glanced back, catching eyes with a stone faced Xaldin before a well-timed lightning bolt collided with me, sending me to my knees in pain.

I heard Larxene calling out in triumph, and saw Xaldin and Axel advancing. Damn it, I hated it when they teamed up on me! When it was just Larxene, Axel, and Demyx, I could handle myself. But whenever one of the senior members like Xaldin or Lexaeus started meddling, I started losing. I forced myself to concentrate through the pain, and started working my numb fingers, trying to get them to move. I had obtained plenty of abilities, and I was definitely a proficient fighter, but I still had a lot to learn, and the basic conductors for powers were your hands.

If you couldn't use your hands, you were pretty much out of luck. It was one of the reasons why Larxene's bolts were so devastating if they actually hit. I managed to twist my fingers, and green ribbons twisted out from my fingers, relieving the pain. I sighed in relief and glanced up, watching as Xaldin solidified another lance out of the air and pointed it down at me. Larxene giggled like some kind of demented schoolgirl, and Axel smiled saying "That's checkmate Roxy. Got it memorized?"

My mind flashed, and I lifted my hands above my head, feigning defeat.

"Good luck next time blondie" Larxene snickered, and even Xaldin let off a little smirk.

"I must say I was expecting more-" He began. I didn't let him finish. I let out my momentary rush of rage out, rage born from fear of losing and adrenaline.

My core burned with ice cold fire, slowly spreading out across my body, and I let my façade fall, smiling deviously. Xaldin's eyes widened and he snapped his wrist forward, but my fingers moved faster than his lance, and a telekinetic explosion blasting out from me, throwing them away from me, shaking the entire building.

My vision went black for a moment, and when it came back, I stared around in wonder at the carnage. I was kneeling in a shallow crater, pillars were collapsed, and chunks of the ceiling had let go and fallen down to the earth. But the real marvel started when the building groaned, and the pieces slowly started moving back to their places, and cracks realigning themselves. That was one of the great parts about the Betwixt and Between; no matter what you did to it, it always fixed itself. My new home would last forever, long after my old one was nothing but dust.

I pushed myself off of the ground, head spinning from giving out so much energy, and made my way over to the others. I stopped next Axel, and stood over him, smirking as he slowly opened his eyes, groaning in pain.

"Checkmate Axel. Got it memorized?"

Axel scowled through the pain, aiming a kick at me. I laughed and helped him up, turning back to the others as they shook themselves off.

"An adequate performance" Xaldin noted, wiping dust off of his coat.

"Cheater" Larxene muttered, stomping away.

Axel laughed, but quickly stopped when an electrified kunai flew past his face, a hair's breath away. Xaldin chuckled, giving the two of us a farewell nod before banishing his lance and walking towards the door.

"Oh, Roxas" He turned back in the doorway "I'd watch your back. Saїx has a new claymore he's been dying to introduce it to." I rolled my eyes and glanced around at the room, marveling that it was already back in one piece.

I started heading out, when Axel threw his arm around my shoulder, leading me down the other hall. I flinched away from the contact instinctively. My years of training had left me skittish and uncomfortable at contact. I was just too used to being punched, kicked, cut, sliced, diced, and more. Their touch felt wrong, physical closeness literally hurt. Axel's touch was always hot, scorching my skin, Larxene's skin sent biting currents through me, and Demyx could have me gasping for air as I drowned on dry land in less than a minute. It was the same with everyone I met. It didn't matter how much Xemnas, Demyx, or Axel tried to calm my nerves, I couldn't help but try to get away.

"Axel" I said gently, sliding out from under his arm, and smiling uncomfortably at him "You're my best friend, so I'll warn you; touch me again and I'll nail you to the wall."

Axel smiled back evilly, raising his eyebrows.

"I like that last part, sounded kinda kinky."

I face palmed.

"Axel, have I ever told you you're a pervert?"

Axel pretended to think about it before grinning saying "Maybe once or twice. Now, if you'll excuse me, the magnificent Firehawk has a nine p.m. show to get to. Half as long."

"Twice as bright." I finished, waving after him as he walked off, fiery hair swaying with every step.

Everyone had jobs here at the Organization. Some of us did research into magic, some went on missions, collecting information on the world, some worked to protect us from enemies, and sometimes we had entertainment jobs meant to sway public opinion for us. Seeming as some of Axel's greater qualities were hogging the spotlight and his galaxy sized ego, the fire-eater performance was right up his alley.

I stared down the now empty hallway for a minute, lost in thought, before turning away and heading back to my room. I lived near the top of the Betwixt and Between, in one of its many towers. My 'room' was actually a lighthouse tower that had one day up and migrated, randomly appearing out of side of the structure. Xemnas had given it to me when I first came here, and I had stayed in it ever since. The top of the tower was actually quite large inside, with plenty of open space aside of the lamp in the middle of the room, wrap around windows, and a sturdy, comfortable bed.

In all the years I had lived here, I hadn't really decorated it, just keeping my bed, a few souvenirs from memorable occasions, and a cache of various weapons and books. I never really wanted more, I was fine like that.

The sky outside was already dark as I flipped the light on, watching the lantern in the center of the room flickered into dim life, slowly spinning in its circle again and again. I flopped onto my bed, curling into a ball and closing my eyes. Things were good here, a wonderland compared to my old life, but I knew I'd be lying if I said that I was okay. My family was definitely better than the one I had left behind, but even this new, amazing life was sour sometimes. My head spun around me every day, my thoughts felt like razorblades scraping against the inside of my skull, and I lied to everyone I met.

I put on little acts, letting them get to know 'me', but in reality, just letting them know someone else, someone who wouldn't get hurt again, like I had all those years ago. Only Axel and Xemnas saw through my act. They were the only ones who really cared about me anymore. My mind started drifting off, and an image of something, a boy with spiky brown hair, started to come into focus. The haze around him was just starting to vanish, when a cold whisper sliced through the air.

"Roxas."

My eyes snapped open, chills running down my spine. I launched myself off of my bed, snatching a knife from my side table, eyes scanning the room for the source of the voice. I froze when I saw it; a black mass, swirling with dark colors, waiting.

A Dark Portal. A gloved hand reached out of the darkness, and made a beckoning motion and the voice returned.

"Come my apprentice."

I hesitated for a moment, before standing up straight and walking towards the portal. Icy wind ripped through me, and the darkness seemed to wash over me, probing, trying to find a weakness.

After a brief eternity, the cold vanished, and I looked around, realizing I was in the mission room. The room was long and wide, with a large round table composed of pure black obsidian in the center, standing proudly over our symbol in the center. Thirteen pristine white and grey thrones were assembled around it, waiting for their rightful owners. Only one had its wish; Xemnas sat at the opposite end of the table, deeply engrossed in some kind of mechanical device.

He glanced up as I approached and smiled. "Welcome Roxas. Please, have a seat. How is your training progressing?" I slid into my chair, watching as the obsidian suddenly lit up, showing various projects, details, notes, and other business items.

The entire table, beyond looking awesome, had its own abilities, able to see wherever people were, hack into programs, take pictures, and so much more. It was especially helpful during recon and recovery missions.

"Its progressing, I guess."

Xemnas nodded, gently setting down the machine, and giving me his full attention.

"You do not look well Roxas, how have you been faring? Are you still having the nightmares about the boy?"

I flinched at the mention of my nightmares. Horrible things, filled with jagged claws, dark maws, insatiable appetites, hollow images, twisted memories, and always that brunette, that strange boy.

"Yes." I whispered.

Xemnas vanished, reappearing beside me, and patted my shoulder.

"You have my sympathy."

I flinched away from the contact and Xemnas sighed. I glanced guiltily at him, remembering our relationship. After I had left my former life, Xemnas had taken me in, not just into the Betwixt and Between, not just into the Organization, giving me a job, but into the family, taking me on almost like a son.

He was the closest thing I had to a parental figure in my life, and I owed everything to him. He was a kind man, who was always there when I had an issue, and helped no matter how ridiculous the problem was. Saїx hated me for being Xemnas favorite, but then again, Saїx hated me for a lot of things.

"If only we could have understood the repercussions of our actions all those years ago. Perhaps if I had simply stayed away and let you be, you would have been better off."

I stared at him, horrified that he was thinking like that.

My mind suddenly snapped in pain "No! No, you've given me everything, you saved me from my parents, and you gave me a life! I'm the one who's sorry. You've given me everything I could ever want, and I just mess up and" Xemnas leaned down in front of me, orange eyes boring into my soul.

"Stop" He ordered, voice gaining some anger.

I took a deep breath, suddenly realizing that I was shaking violently. Xemnas sighed, standing up and walking back over to his chair.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

Xemnas waved me off saying "I do. I warned you something like this might happen. It is a part of the memory fragmentation I performed on you. It is the reason why you pretend to act like you want to be around people, and why you cry yourself to sleep and have such violent, intrusive nightmares. It is also the reason why you are so out of tune with your powers and emotions, and the reason why you are currently falling now. You were too young, your mind was too fragile." Xemnas stopped talking, a far off look in his eyes.

I could understand. The dreaded mind fragmentation. I remembered asking Xemnas for it long ago, I remember pain and anger. I remembered my parents, I remembered that they didn't love me. I remembered that the fragmentation had gone wrong, something inside my head had fought back, something that had damaged my mind in its fight to survive. So yeah, the fragmentation had failed. I still remembered the two people I hated the most. And on top of that, it screwed my brain up. All kinds of fun.

After a few minutes of silence, he shook his head saying "I apologize, I drifted off a moment. The reason I summoned you is because I will be sending you out on complicated, dangerous mission soon. You are going to perform a Heartless Deal."

I stared at him in confusion, and the corners of his mouth twisted up into a smirk, waving his hand at the wall, summoning up another Dark Portal.

"Come apprentice, let us have some fun. We have an appointment with a very desperate man."

I followed him through, ignoring the feelings it sent through me, thinking about what he had said. We arrived in a darkened room, cluttered with posters, statues, symbols, and other eccentric items, with a large table in the center of the room.

A man sat at it, tapping his fingers restlessly, and jumped when he saw us.

"Ah, Xemnas, I didn't hear you come in. Who's this?"

Xemnas didn't take his eyes off of the man, studying him with a meticulous stare.

"He is my apprentice. You do not mind of course?"

The man glanced me over, large figure moving restlessly.

"Nah, it's fine."

We sat down at the table, the man still looking jumpy and nervous.

"So, about our deal; I give you the schematics, you give me the money, that's it, right? No double crossing, just fair business, right?"

"Of course." Xemnas said, pulling a suitcase out of thin air.

I glanced between the two, wondering how any of this had to do with a 'Heartless Deal', watching as the man handed Xemnas tablet, and Xemnas passed over the briefcase. Xemnas skimmed over the contents, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and the man let out a loud "Yes!"

I glanced over, jumping when I saw that the suitcase was open, and was stuffed with cash.

"This will suffice for now. You are satisfied with the amount?" The man stood up, smiling so wide it was surprising his face didn't split in half.

"Oh I'm satisfied alright. It's been a pleasure doing business with you sir." He turned to leave, when Xemnas spoke.

"Why did you want the money?"

The man paused before saying "Nothing much, just needed to pay back some old friends."

He was walking away again when Xemnas started talking again.

"Yes, borrowing from thugs is never a good idea, and their idea of a warning is anything but subtle."

The man froze, turning around, face ashen. "Oh god, he sent you didn't he?"

Xemnas shook his head, and stood up walking over to the man.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you." He said, holding out his hand.

The man looked at it nervously. The last part of the conversation didn't make much sense, but Xemnas had obviously hit a nerve. After another few seconds, the man reached out and shook it. The next thing that I knew, screams were ripping through the room, and the man had fallen to his knees, pure darkness rushing out of Xemnas and into the man's large body. I took a step forward, entranced and horrified at the sight, watching as the man slowly changed, turning from a fairly average man, to a round, metallic creature, with a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth, an emblem of a thorny heart painted on its chest.

"What did you do?" I asked, staring as the creature hopped around, jangling and crashing with every move. "I made a Heartless Deal; People like us use our inner darkness, and use their own fears, anger, hatred, and other negative emotions, to turn them into Heartless, creatures that give us power." I nodded my head, still trying to wrap myself around it, watching as Xemnas made a Dark Portal and kicked the man turned Heartless into it. "I must find accommodations for our new acquaintance. I simply wanted to show you what was going to happen next time. Only you will be the one performing the act."

Before I could say anything, he was gone through the portal, and I was alone in the room. I stared into space for a long time, not knowing what to do. Things never really made sense in my life; it was an unfortunate part of being me. I turned around, eyes looking through the darkness until I spotted an exit. I walked out, entering the bright Miami sunlight, feeling the heat rush over me. I don't know what it was about Miami Florida, but the Betwixt and Between seemed to love it here, we managed to come here at least once a month.

When it wasn't wandering around the continents, it spent most of its time here and in Kyushu and I definitely wasn't complaining. I started walking down the street, smiling as the street lights started turning on as it got darker and darker. People were everywhere, chatting and smiling, laughing and fighting, it was perfect. I managed to make my way over to a bench, and sat down, letting myself relax and just enjoy the moment. Actual peace.

But even as I thought that, I knew it wasn't real peace. I was lying to myself, just like I was lying to everyone. I sighed, trying to force relaxation to come back, and opened my eyes. Why couldn't I do this? Why couldn't I even relax for a moment? I sighed and glanced across the street, and noticed a girl with pure blonde hair, falling in just the right ways, with a porcelain complexion, sparkling blue eyes, and a sketchbook.

Seemingly noticing my staring, she glanced up, and my world exploded in pain. I managed to keep myself from screaming, but collapsed onto the bench, pain coursing through me. What the hell was happening? I managed to open my eyes again, and saw the girl standing up, looking at me, concern painting her delicate features. Agony sank its teeth into me again, and this time I did scream, falling to the ground. The image of the girl was burned into my head, but was changing, growing smaller, until it was a little girl with wine red hair and bright blue eyes. Kairi, I thought.

Why was that name so familiar? Then, the image shifted again, this time into a boy with sky blue eyes, tanned skin, and spiky chocolate hair. "Where are you Roxas?" He asked. I screamed again, falling into pain, the image finally gone. I could hear people around me, trying to see what was wrong, trying to help me, but I only heard one word. Sora.

**Strife of the Angel Scourge**

_They got the wrong one_.

_What took you so long moron? _

_What about me? _

_Where are you Roxas? _

The voices ripped through me as I floated through darkness, my mind searing from pain. I had no idea what was happening, all I knew that this was agony beyond description. The voices started getting louder, screaming at me, and blurry images started racing past.

A park, a house, a movie theater, a hospital, it was all moving too quickly to comprehend. And then it all stopped. My agony slowly seeped away, and after a few seconds, I managed to open my eyes. I was curled into a ball on cold, grainy sand, surrounded by shadows and darkness.

I sat up, wincing as pain zipped through me, and stared around me. I was on a beach, the full moon and star vanishing into a dark, empty sky. I glanced to the side, noticing oddly shaped black rocks, with glowing blue lines running along there rounded surface, pulsing lightly every few seconds. Where was I? The dark ocean stretched as far as I could see, and to the other side, more rock formations formed a sort of maze, going on for miles, the pulsing lights swirling around like fireflies.

I glanced down at myself, and realized that I was in my Organization Cloak. Stress instantly evaporated, and I let myself relax. Our family, or Organization XІІІ as we were called, were the only people in the world who had these cloaks. They acted as near bullet proof armor, and were impervious to most attacks; Xemnas had taken almost everything into consideration when making them, and now they were nearly indestructible. I hadn't had one on before, so obviously someone in the family had found me and taken me here. But where was here?

I looked down the beach, and saw a lone figure in one of the organization's cloaks, hood covering their face, staring out over the seemingly endless ocean. I stood up, and carefully made my way over to them, cold sand crunching under my feet. As I got near, the figure glanced at me and lifted up there hood, revealing Xemnas face.

"Ah, you have awoken."

I nodded silently, flinching when pain accompanied the movement.

"I am not aware of what triggered it, but I know that what happened to you was because of my actions. The fragmentation I preformed is really starting to dig in is it not? And if I am correct, soon your mind will start destroying itself soon. But that can wait. For the moment at least."

My mind was destroying itself, but it could wait?! I stood there in silence, trying to wrap my head around what Xemnas had said, feeding the ever growing stillness. After another quiet minute, Xemnas continued.

"It is amusing to think that it has been so long since you joined our family. It seems like only yesterday we met, and mere hours ago that you moved into the Betwixt and Between. You have come so far my apprentice, and your potential is growing."

I nodded mutely, trying to figure out what Xemnas was leading up to. "Do you know where we are?" I shook my head, and Xemnas laughed quietly. "Of course you don't; we never told you, and your missions have only been back there. This is it Roxas; the Realm of Darkness, the true realm of reality. Look around you; all of this is pure power, pure darkness, pure nothingness. It is all ours. And one day, it may be all yours."

I stared at him in shock, finally finding my voice.

"What?"

Xemnas stared out at the sea, before looking back to me.

"Do you know why the rest of the family pushes you so hard, when most of them just have fun, earn munny, and delve into their own twisted plots? Do you know why they respect and fear you, and why Saїx truly envies you so much?"

I shook my head.

"It's because you are my apprentice. When I am gone, you will take my place as the head of the Betwixt and Between, the ruler of this, and so much more. Do you know what I do aside of guide you and protect the family?"

I shook my head again, trying to comprehend what Xemnas was saying. I was going to replace him? I would own all of this?

"I write fate, Roxas. I start and end wars, I create things beyond imagination, I heal and destroy, I do nothing and everything. It will take time for you to understand the exact scope of what I do, and how I do it, but I have faith in you."

We stayed there for a moment, silence overtaking us, while my thoughts cascaded through my head.

"I don't know what to say." I finally managed.

A smiled tugged at Xemnas' lips.

"Then do not say anything at all. You have plenty of time to come up with your 'rise to power' speech, and I have no intention to die or retire anytime soon."

I snickered as Xemnas stood up, brushing invisible dust off of his cloak and looked to me.

"Are you ready to travel? Or are you in need of more rest?"

I did a mental check over myself, flexing my muscles. I flinched when my heart spiked in my chest, sending a rush of freezing blood through my veins, and suddenly saw the boy in my nightmares standing behind Xemnas. I stared at him as he got closer, and I was just starting to make out his face, when pain ripped through me, sending me to the ground, writhing. Everything instantly went black again, but before I could drift off into nothingness again, light cascaded over me, and I was pulled back to reality.

I managed to open my eyes, clenching them shut when blinding, white and blue light bombarded me, but it didn't go away. I held up my hand to block it out, but the light got even brighter. "Roxas" Xemnas' voice hissed. I forced my eyes open, and stared at my outstretched hands. My palms were glowing, the light pouring out of them, vanquishing the nearby darkness.

I could barely register what was happening, amazing as it was, my brain just wasn't working. I was numb, all feeling gone from my body. I felt my lips forming words, but I couldn't hear them; I could see I was shaking, but I couldn't tell one way or the other. Xemnas stepped forward and placed his hands on my temples, multi-colored light swirling out his fingertips. My mind started coming back into focus, and the lights in my palms died. I was about to sigh in relief, when the numbness fell away too, and the pain brought me back into focus.

"Roxas."

I looked up to Xemnas, his face a mask of anger, fear, and something else, something dark. Before I could identify it, he spoke again.

"This process is too fast. I thought I would have time to at least prepare you, if anything bad was truly happening, but I believe this has confirmed it; your mind is dying. It is why you made the light; your power, your darkness, was slipping away. You cannot let it go Roxas. If you do, you will die. I will see my old mentor, Xehanort, to see if he can assist me in healing you, but all I can do is prolong the inevitable. Until then, your mind is going to be playing against you. You will be seeing things that are not there, feeling things you should not feel, your powers will most likely be out of control; there is so much that is happening to you."

I barely managed to register what he was saying.

"I'm… dying?"

Xemnas nodded. "I fear the fragmentation took out too much from your brain when you needed it most. Now it is starting to break down. All you can do is hold on. I will teach you how, but your best hope for now is to expand your powers of Darkness. The more darkness that fills you, the longer you can hold off your death, at least until we find a cure. Which means we will need to speed up your training boy; look me in the eyes."

I stared into his eyes, getting lost in the seemingly ancient, endless pits of dark amber, and power rushed through me. Images and words came to me, explaining how to do things I had never heard of, all of it coming together in some kind of immense collage. Then it was all gone, mere whispering in the back of my mind.

"That will show you how to use your darkness. Now go, I need to see some less than pleasant acquaintances." I stumbled back as he turned around, black cloak flowing like liquid through the air, and walked towards a Dark Portal.

He was almost gone, when he turned back around saying "Oh yes, happy early birthday. She will help you survive."

He pulled something out of his cloak and tossed it to me, before vanishing into the portal. I caught the object, and glanced it over, taking in the miniature version of an Organization cloak, dark blue buttons, and mop on top made up of black string.

Xemnas had given me a doll. I stared into its blue button eyes, and suddenly felt power rush through my arm, shocking me and making me drop the doll. I jumped back, checking over my fingers, and glanced back at the doll, wondering what the heck Xemnas had actually given me. As I watched, black and red lights started to form around the doll, growing larger and larger, until there was a bubble big enough for a person to hide under.

There was a sudden crack, like a whip, and the lights vanished, leaving a life-sized cloak in its place. I stared at it for a second, and jumped back, fire and electricity forming in my hands, as the cloak suddenly gasped for air. The ex-doll pushed itself up, stretched, and looked around. It saw me, and after staring at me for a few seconds, pulled back its hood, revealing a girl my age, with a pale, heart shaped face, dark ocean blue eyes, and short blue-black hair.

We stared at each other for a second, my hands still full of flames and electrical arcs, before I finally spoke.

"Hi."

The girl smiled slightly saying "Hello."

Another few awkward seconds went by, and I tried again.

"I'm Roxas."

"Roxas? Hmm, I think Xemnas has talked about you to me before. I'm Xion by the way."

I let myself relax a little, letting the power leech away from my hands, but still waiting for an attack.

"Not to be rude, but what are you?"

Xion giggled. "Straight to the point, I like that. You're not like Xemnas; everything he says is trapped in a puzzle and coated in secrets."

I chuckled, knowing all too well what she meant.

"I'm kind of a… well I guess you could call me a voodoo doll."

I stared at her for a second. Voodoo wasn't well known in the family, although from the lore going on between Luxord and Zexion, I was pretty sure no voodoo doll turned into a human.

"Um… What?"

Xion smiled. "Xemnas made me a couple of years ago to act as kind of a second opinion. Someone he could talk to, who could think like him, and see things he couldn't. Xemnas gave me to you so I could watch out for you, so now I'm yours. I can do some magic, and can be pretty helpful if you let me. Or, you could just keep my on a shelf like Xemnas did."

I stared at her in shock for a few seconds, before she cracked a smile and said "You know, it's rude to stare."

I shook my head, laughter finding its way to my mouth.

"Sorry. Just trying to wrap my head around everything; it's been a long day."

Xion nodded in sympathy, and for a split second, I saw smaller version of her, with red hair blue eyes, before she flickered back. I fell back, head ringing, felt Xion helping support me, and heard her saying

"Easy there Roxy. Let's get you sitting down, you don't look so great."

Xion sat me down, and after a few seconds of rest, I managed to get back up.

"Thanks."

Xion shrugged her shoulders, face still shrouded in worry.

"Xemnas gave you to me to help me right; on anything?"

Xion nodded slowly, and before I could stop myself, my mouth moved.

"Have you ever heard the name Sora?"

Xion tilted her head and bit her lip, deep in concentration. After a few seconds, shook her head saying

"Nope, I've never heard of any 'Sora'. Sorry Roxy."

I sighed and sat back down. Why was finding out who Sora was so important?

"I better get heading back; I have some work I need to get done." I got up, and was heading off, when I noticed Xion just standing there, looking lost and sad. "Xion?"

She glanced up guiltily saying "Sorry, just preparing myself for another shelf."

I looked away, eyes locking onto the spot Xemnas had exited.

"Thanks for the present." I muttered. It seemed cruel to put her back in that doll state, I mean she was basically alive. I think. Besides, having her around could be a little weird. "I'm not going to put you on another shelf. You can do whatever you want to do?"

Xion gasped. "What did you say?"

"You can do whatever you want to." I repeated.

Xion tackled me from behind, gripping me in an enormous bear hug. Before I could stop myself, and blast of telekinesis threw Xion to the ground.

"Sorry!" I murmured, quickly helping her back up "I'm not good with physical contact."

Xion nodded, swaying slightly. "Now he tells me" she muttered.

I forced a chuckle and said "So what do you want to do?" Xion's eyes lit up.

"I was wondering if I could do some exploring. I've never really been off Xemnas' shelf, and I kind of want to see the world."

I nodded. "Go ahead."

Xion squealed, nearly jumping at me again, but managed to control herself.

"Thanks Roxy!" she said, before summoning a Dark Portal and cartwheeling out. I stared at her for a second, wondering what I had just unleashed, before shaking my head. Leave it to Xemnas to get me a doll that turned into a crazy human girl.

My palms tingled, and I glanced down, remembering the light that had blinded me, and my palms instantly started lighting up. I quickly let go of the memory, sighing in relief as the glow slowly died. Xemnas had said that using this power, this light, would speed up this process that was killing me. This day was just getting better and better. I sighed and glanced around. Usually Xemnas, or other members of the family provided the Dark Portals for me to get around, but now, here in this 'Realm of Darkness', with no one around, I was stuck.

Why hadn't I asked Xion to help me out? The image of a Dark Portal came together in my head, and before I knew what I was doing, I had waved my hand, burning cold eating at my arm. Almost instantaneously, a Dark Portal flared into existence in front of me, its dark colors clawing at the air. I stared at it in shock, before remembering how Xemnas had stared at me, and all the images and words. Xemnas had said something about speeding up my training; I guess this was it.

My face broke into a grin; I could get used to having power at my fingertips. I could feel more information just waiting, more power inside me to be used. I stepped through, embracing the cold, and stepped through. The world seemed to spin around me, and the when I opened my eyes, I was back in the park. I glanced around, wondering how I had gotten here. I was about to make another portal, when I heard someone behind me.

I whipped around, and saw the girl from earlier, sitting on the bench I had been on, sketching. Her back was towards me, and she was so engrossed in her task that she didn't even seem to notice my sudden appearance. I stared at her for a few seconds, suddenly feeling the need to talk to her. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it just grew bigger and bigger. Should I really talk to her? She had looked pretty freaked out earlier when my mind had been doing… whatever it had been doing. But she had been the cause, why should I talk to her? I was about to walk away, when a breeze whipped by, blowing her hair back, and revealing three blotchy red spots on her neck.

I smiled, making a mental note to thank Xemnas. No one had actually witnessed my decent into madness; Xemnas had wiped everyone's memories. She must have been one of the last; otherwise she wouldn't still have the marks from the wipe. Maybe I could get some answers from her, maybe I could figure out who this Sora was. I glanced down at myself, remembering the cloak I was in. Anyone who saw me in this would think I was in some kind of demonic cult.

Maybe if I… I had barley thought it, when power rushed through me, the same power Xemnas had shown me, zigzagging around inside me. The cloak suddenly grew hazy, and the next thing I knew, it had morphed into a pure black short-sleeved hoodie, thin black jeans, and black chucks. I glanced over myself, smiling at the sudden power I had, and watched as the black gloves I was wearing shrunk, revealing my fingers before stopping just before my knuckles. I checked myself over, wondering what else this thing I could do now.

How much had Xemnas taught me through that single look? I was drifting into my own thoughts when the girl sneezed, making us both jump. I took a deep breath and walked over, leaning over the bench and saying "Hi."

The girl jumped at least two feet in the air, nearly falling off the bench until I caught her. She whirled around, sparkling blue eyes full of fear, holding up her pencil like a knife. I held my hands up in mock surrender saying "Easy there princess. I just wanted to say…" My mind snapped down to her drawing, finishing my excuse. "That you're a pretty good artist."

The girls fear wavered, before falling away entirely. She gave me a tentative smile before saying "Thank you."

"I'm Roxas." I said, sitting down on the other side of the bench.

"Naminè."

"I'm more of an abstract person myself, but I like the focus."

Naminè smiled shyly saying "I wanted to show off the landscape around here. Do you really think it's good?"

I nodded, throwing in a smile, and Naminè blushed slightly, looking down. We sat in silence for a while, my mind working out how to get the answers I needed from her.

"You look familiar, have we met before?"

She was shaking her head, when she stopped saying "Well, you might not have met me, but I have a cousin who looks like me. She definitely gets around; her name's Kairi."

I nearly screamed in pain when Naminè said that name, memories ripping through my head, trying to be seen and heard, but staying just out of reach.

"Kairi? Yeah, I think I might have met her."

Naminè snorted saying "And you survived the encounter? You're tougher than you look." We both laughed while my mind tried to process what little information I was getting.

"Nah, I'm just good at getting by."

Naminè nodded curiously, fingers twitching, like she wanted to draw more. Maybe… A plan was just starting to form when something near Naminè beeped. We jumped, my hand curling to make fire, when Naminè pulled out a cellphone. She glanced it over as I quickly let out go of the power I had, hoping there no sparks fluttering in my palm. Naminè let out a sigh, turning to me and saying "Sorry, I need to get going, my dad wants me home."

"It's alright." I said, panicking on the inside; time for plan B.

"Hey Naminè, you wanna hang out next Friday?"

Naminè's face lit up in surprise.

"What?"

"Well, I don't have anything going on, and I know I haven't known you that long, but you seem like a great person." Please buy it, please buy it.

Naminè bit her lip before smiling and saying "Sure. I think I'm free. How about we meet here at six?"

I nodded smiling brightly. I could wait that long; I think.

"See you next week Roxas!" she called, before jogging off, sketchbook in hand. I watched her go, smiling at how easily she had fallen for that. But almost as soon as I did, guilt rushed through me.

Had I seriously just manipulated a girl into thinking I wanted to be her friend just so I could get answers? My want and guilt battled it out for a few moments, before my want won out, my want for answers. I turned around, and walked down the path, wondering what to do next. I was sure Naminè would be able to help fill in some memory gaps, and I would be willing to listen, no matter the pain they put me through, but something else was digging at me. What else was there to remember?

I didn't know where I was going, but I did hear something hit the ground to my left, and I whirled around, icy mist spewing from my fingertips, ready for an attack. A man was sprawled on the ground behind me, covered in black leather, a ridiculously long sword strapped to his waist, silver hair going down his back.

I cautiously approached him, ready for any movement from the weirdo with the sword, but none came. I let the power go out, and cautiously nudged the stranger with my foot. Faster than I could comprehend, the stranger had thrown themselves up into the air, unsheathed there sword, and slashed at me. I jumped back, but the blade slashed across my cheek, and an invisible force threw me to the ground. I rolled and sprang back onto my feet, feeling green sparks singe my cut until it wasn't there.

Power roared to life in my hands, and I stared into the strangers cold eyes. "Bring it." I whispered. The man raised his sword, but suddenly coughed, droplets of blood flying through the air. After a few seconds of coughing, the man fell out of the air, clutching his chest, where I could see blood pouring out. I sighed, walking over and turning the man over. They tried to get away, but I pinned them down and put my hand to their chest. Green sparks sizzled over there wound, and after a few seconds, it closed, and the blood stopped flowing.

The man let out another cough as I got up, before slowly standing up.

"You're fine." I said, ready and waiting for another split second attack.

The man studied me with disgust and disinterest. "Why did you touch me?"

I took a few steps back just in case and said "I prefer to fight my enemies when they can actually fight back, otherwise the fights not fun."

The man nodded before saying "My name is Sephiroth. Your assistance was not required. Leave."

I ignored his order, instead asking "So how'd you end up like this?"

Sephiroth glanced at me, before looking up at the sky. "An old enemy; he was stronger than I expected him to be."

"Are you afraid he'll beat you?"

Sephiroth looked at me sharply, but his eyes told the truth. Fear, hatred, and desperation swirled behind those eyes, and a sudden idea came to mind. Xemnas had said to speed up my training and use the darkness more, right? Let's try this on for size.

"What if I told you I had a way that would make sure you won you're next fight?"

The previous disinterest vanished, face twisting into an unreadable mask.

"I'm listening."

I smiled and said "He's good, whoever your opponent is, isn't he? Powerful too, if he managed to hit you. Imagine how fast he is."

Sephiroth just stared at me.

"How would you feel if I could make sure you were faster? Stronger."

"I would be… joyous. I would finally destroy my enemy. I am the scourge of angles!"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, but threw on a smile and held out my hand.

"Shake on it?" Sephiroth grabbed my hand, and I closed my eyes. Instantly the words 'Heartless Deal' echoed through my head, Xemnas' information pulsing instructions to me, and power rushed down my arm, into Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth's hand suddenly crushed mine in an iron grip, and I opened my eyes, blasting him back breathing hard. I watched as Sephiroth's pale skin turned black and scaly, bony protrusions pushing through his skin. I walked backwards, watching as Sephiroth turned into a Heartless, horrific wings ripping out of its shoulder blades, and scythe shaped claws flashing out of fingers.

The Heartless stopped, letting out a mighty roar of triumph, and I stared at it in awe. It was nearly seventeen feet tall, with massive bone structures protecting its vitals, twin tails, and glowing red eyes.

"Scourge of Angels." I murmured.

The Scourge's eyes snapped to me, and it raised itself up and roared. I jumped back in surprise, narrowly avoiding a slash of its lightning fast claws. Here we go again. The Scourge threw itself at me, its bulk missing me my inches. I barely had time to summon fire to my hand when its tails whipped through the air, throwing me through the air, and slamming me into the ground.

I didn't even have time to get up before the Scourge was grabbing me and slamming me back into the ground. I cried out in pain, trying to focus as it slammed me down again. The Scourge started lowering its head, a maw of jagged teeth opening up, and I turned away, hoping this would at least be quick. My eyes snapped onto a lamppost a few meters away, and I reached out, snapping it off its pole with a blast of telekinesis.

The Scourge looked for the source of the noise in time for the pole to smash into it, sending it stumbling back, a crack appearing in its bony hide. I gasped for breath, letting green sparks rush over me, and jumped up, rushing at the stunned creature.

I threw a fireball at it, making it scream as the fire melted into its scales, burning brighter every time it tried ripping it out. I was almost to it, when it screamed again, jumping forward and grabbing me, before spreading its wings and taking to the air. I twisted around in its grasp, trying to get away to no avail. I glanced down, watching as the city got further and further away.

The beast started squeezing me, and I screamed, earning its attention. It let out a laughing noise as it looked down at me, mocking me. Anger rushed through me, power pulsing through my fingertips, and I screamed, throwing my hands out. Blinding blue and white light erupted from my palms, and the Scourge screamed, dropping me as it started falling out of the sky.

I froze as I hurtled through the air, horrified. I had just used the light again. Xemnas had said using it would kill me. Even as I thought about it, I started feeling weaker. I closed my eyes in defeat, letting the darkness overtake me. So much for a great future; so much for everything. I had let them all down, everyone in the family. Especially Xemnas. Something suddenly flashed through my head, someone whispering my name. I frowned, trying to hear over the wind whistling behind my ears.

A sudden image of an oversized key appeared in my mind, and my eyes flashed. The key was in my hand. A single word ripped through my head. Keyblade. I didn't question where it came from or what it was, all I knew was that I could feel power pulsing out of it, and it was my ticket out of here. I whipped around in the air, watching the Scourge trying to recover, the ground coming up fast. I slashed through the air, letting the Keyblade throw me towards the creature.

I slashed at the cracked piece of its armor, zipping around it as it tried to knock me away, before landing on its chest.

"Sorry Sephiroth." I whispered, stabbing the Keyblade through the crack.

The Scourge screamed in pain, and the next thing I knew we were slamming into the ground. The Scourge absorbed most of the impact, but I was thrown off, landing a few feet away. I stared at its body, watching as it dissolved into darkness, a ruby red heart hovering in the air for a split second before vanishing. I didn't even notice when the Keyblade flashed out of existence.

My body was numb; the light I had used had taken everything away. I jumped dizzily when I heard clapping, whipping around to see Xemnas standing a few feet away, gloved hand smacking each other over and over. The numbness took over, and the last thing I heard was Xemnas saying "It seems you are even more special than I had been led to believe."

**Oblivion's Takeover **

The past three days had been a living hell. After I had summoned this 'Keyblade' thing and killed the Angel Scourge, Xemnas had taken me to his old mentor, and resident Keyblade Master, for training.

The few days I had been here, I had been pushed past even my limits in all respects, my mind being constantly twisted around crazy tricks, my body worked until it bled, and being forced to fight with magic and the Keyblade.

The only thing that got me through it all was Xehanort's treatment for my destabilizing mind. Every day after I got up, I would visit him and he would force my mind to reshape itself, making me go numb for the rest of the day. I honestly don' know how I was surviving, especially with Xehanort's apprentice, Vanitas, constantly harassing me.

They were an interesting pair, Vanitas and Xehanort. Xehanort was older than dirt, bald except for his eyebrows; somehow maintaining a fairly athletic body, frighteningly young yellow eyes, dark tanned skin, and a silver goatee. He always talked with extravagant hand gestures, and almost always seemed seven or eight steps ahead of everyone else. And then there was Vanitas, the local molester, tormentor, headache, and warrior.

Almost every time I saw him, the numbness Xehanort had given me would start to fade, an agonizing pain ripping my head apart. Something about his gravity defying, jet black spiky hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and sharp features ripped apart my 'cure', leaving me exposed and trembling. Some of his favorite pastimes were beating me to a pulp, drinking my blood, and trying to sexually harass me. As if that wasn't enough, he loved tormenting me, and had shown himself to be cruel and cunning.

Sometimes it looked like he wanted to kill me. Wasn't this life great? Not even three days here and I was already being pushed to my limits by a crazy man, and my would-be-murderer/pervert. But it could be worse. There was a knock on my door, followed by Xehanort's disembodied voice saying "Arise Roxas, it is time to continue your training."

I groaned, turning my head into my pillow and pulling my blanket over me. I take it back, this was as bad and just getting worse. I hadn't got a sliver of sleep at all last night; I was still in too much pain. I heard Xehanort talking again, but I tuned him out, trying to force myself to go to sleep. Something suddenly lifted the pillow from on top of me, and a cool, icy voice whispered in my ear saying "Rise and shine Roxie. We've got a full day of fun ahead, and I can't wait to nail you again."

Totally on instinct, I whipped around, Keyblade materializing instantaneously, swinging towards the source of the voice; Vanitas. Vanitas managed to duck under the blade, his hair a breath away, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge a blast of telekinesis. He flew towards the wall, but halfway there, a Dark Portal appeared behind him, and he flew through, laughing. Before I realized what was happening, Vanitas arrived behind me, tackling me off my bed, slamming me into the ground. I struggled to get up, but Vanitas managed to stay on.

"This is fun, but you want to know what's better?" He leaned down, and I felt his hot breath on my neck. "You." He whispered, grinding up against me, fingers digging into my skin.

Anger pulsed through me, coming outwards as electricity, frying Vanitas, effectively paralyzing him. I jumped up, grabbing my cloak and rushing towards a Dark Portal. I heard Vanitas cussing me out as I ran through, ending up in a deserted room.

I threw on the cloak, shivering as it swirled around me, until I was back in jeans, sneakers, jacket, and shirt. I smiled, glancing down as a star shaped necklace appeared on my neck, a checkered band strapped to my wrist, and black and white rings appeared on my pointer and index finger. After a few more times experimenting with cloak, I had mastered a few new abilities, and was able to make almost any clothing now, although it almost always came out black, white, or silver.

I flexed my sore muscles, checking to make sure I was still in one piece, before summoning up another Dark Portal to Xehanort's training arena. I might be in one piece, but Vanitas had a thing for retaliation, so staying in one piece might be harder than I thought. I got there at the same time as Vanitas. He smiled when he saw me, summoning his Keyblade, Void Gear, and was charging towards me when an invisible barrier flew up between us, bouncing him back.

We both turned to the center of the room instinctively, watching as Xemnas shook his head, smiling. "Now, now Vanitas; let Roxas get his cure and lesson before you chop him up." Vanitas sighed, letting his Keyblade vanish as we walked towards Xehanort. Once we were seated in front of him, he stepped forward pressing his palm to my forehead.

My world spun, and I started losing feeling in my fingers. In a matter of seconds, the numbness had spread throughout me, until I couldn't feel my body, and my brain was foggy. I saw Xehanort let go, but it took me register what that meant until my head started clearing up and started working again. "Now that that is out of the way, let us move onto further matters. You recall what the Keyblade is, correct?"

"Yeah, it's one of the only weapons that can actually destroy Heartless, it's a weapon that can do incredible things, and it can unlock items, and has a whole lot of other uses."

Xehanort frowned at my blunt description, before saying "Now do you know what a Keyblade does to people?" I tried remembering what Xehanort had pounded into my head the past few days, but I couldn't remember anything in particular. After a few moments of silence, Xehanort continued.

"The Keyblade chooses those who have a strong heart. Their first Keyblade is neutral, and grants only the basic abilities. However, as they gain more power, experience, and go through more situations, their Keyblade will change, fitting some part of their emotions or memories. The blades appearance, abilities, everything about it will change. But, as your Keyblade evolves, it gains a mind of its own. Whatever abilities, properties, or otherwise it has, it will affect you, changing your perspective, turning you into someone else, someone more powerful. When your Keyblade develops more, I will elaborate on these changes."

I nodded and Xehanort smiled. "Good. Now where were we? Oh yes, Vanitas was attacking you."

Before I could react, Vanitas threw himself at me, smashing me into the ground, bringing my neck up to his mouth.

"You know, that shock really stung. It almost felt like this, but not as painful."

With that, he sunk his teeth into my neck. I bit my lip in, feeling Vanitas sucking out blood, the numbness turning into pinpoints of pain. I managed to push my hand against his chest, and sent him back with a blast of telekinesis. He flew through the air, twirling to right himself, but I didn't give him a chance.

I threw myself up, summoning my Keyblade, while green sparks crackled along my neck, healing the newest set of bite marks. Vanitas landed in time to throw up a quick shield, before summoning his own Keyblade and going back on offense. Somehow I managed to stay ahead of him, fighting moves and combinations I had never thought of suddenly taking over and fighting back.

After a few minutes of back and forth fighting, I ducked under Vanitas' blade, adrenaline coursing through my veins, and smashed him against the wall. He was still recovering when I slashed at his neck, his blade barley blocking the attack, embedding both our Keyblades into the wall. "What was that about pinning me to the wall Vani?" Vanitas growled at me, but something seemed to change behind his eyes. He threw his hand forward, darkness missing me by inches, before I managed to slam him back into the wall, our faces inches apart.

"You're right, this is kinda fun!" I whispered, ripping my Keyblade out of the wall and slashing at him. Our fight kept up, powers blasting off in every direction, Keyblades throwing sparks with every encounter, but something was different. Vanitas' eyes seemed different, the hardened gold color seemingly turned to molten metal, a hunger in his eyes.

That hunger seemed to take over, and Vanitas started throwing more and more at me, until I was barely able to keep up. Finally, we clashed in the center of the arena, my blade at his throat, his at my stomach. "Very good Roxas; it appears you've ended up in a tie. I must say, I have never seen anyone advance as quickly as you. It seems as though you have intuitive knowledge of how to use the Keyblade."

I thought back to Xemnas' look of power, but nothing about the Keyblade suddenly appeared. I wasn't big on sword fighting, so how had I gotten so good, so fast? I shook my head, before glancing up at Vanitas. "Draw?" Vanitas' eyes wavered, before returning to their old, hardened state.

"Whatever."

I let the Keyblade go, and turned around walking towards Xehanort.

Vanitas walked up behind me, slapped my butt, and walked ahead saying "Nice ass."

I stopped, speechless blushing, listening as Vanitas walked away, and laughing manically, like some super villain. Xehanort rolled his eyes, and then focused back on me. "I have a test for you, a way to test your skill with the Keyblade. There is a powerful Heartless roaming the Realm of Darkness; dispose of it and take its heart."

"It's heart? I thought it was a 'heartless'?"

Xehanort chuckled saying "No, Heartless have hearts; powerful ones at that. We gain our power from hearts. The more Heartless we produce and destroy, the stronger we get. It was one of the reasons your master was so pleased at you destroying such a powerful Heartless the other day."

I nodded, noting the angry flash when Xehanort spoke about Xemnas.

"Now go, you will find this Heartless near the Middle Zone."

"Got it."

I turned away, wondering how to get to the Middle Zone, and where the heck it was. I opened up a Dark Portal, and focused on the Realm of Darkness, letting the cold claw at me. After a few seconds, I emerged on the other side; back on the beach I had met Xemnas on the other day. I glanced around, wondering which way to go. There had to be some kind of rhyme or reason to this right? I started walking down the beach, looking this way and that.

After a few minutes, I was contemplating returning to Xehanort. Why hadn't I just asked him where the stupid zone was in the first place? I glanced to the side, suddenly noticing an opening in the glowing rocks. I smiled, jogging over and entering the stone maze. I followed the path, turning and twisting with every turn, wondering where I was going.

The maze suddenly ended, stone boulders acting as a sort of stairway leading up into darkness. I stared up at it for a few seconds, before looking back. Even as I watched, the way I had come in closed itself off, before completely disappearing.

"So much for that exit" I muttered.

I glanced back at the makeshift stairway, before heading up, jumping form one step to the other. How had my life come to this? I remember meeting Xemnas for the first time, talking about someone or something; I couldn't remember what exactly, but I knew that whatever it was very important. Then I remember getting angry with my parents; they had hated me.

I can't remember why, but they just did. After that I had moved into the Betwixt and Between, and had stayed there ever since, the Organization becoming my new family. I had done what they had done, learned to do incredible things, fight, preform, and so much more. How had I gotten to this? I could understand why Xemnas wanted to get rid of the Heartless, but why were Vanitas and Xehanort separate, and not with the Organization?

Questions continued circling around in my head like vultures, swooping down every so often to pick at my brain, bringing up more questions, making me feel smaller and smaller. The stairway finally stopped, and I glanced around, taking in the high cliffs, stone columns, stairways, and orbs of darkness. How was all this up here? The stairway had seemingly vanished into nothingness, how could it hold all of this? It looked like an entire other world was just floating up here, connected only by the lower ground by the stairway. The thought of it suddenly breaking, and the area just floating off… I shivered, before forcing myself to think about the task ahead, and walking into the valley.

Something about this area told me it was the Middle Zone, something Xemnas had done or seen that he had shown me. I was just starting to remember, when a giant fist smashed in front of me. I jumped back, following the fist to its arm, and then back to its body.

It was a Heartless. It had to be the one I was after, the thing was huge, pitch black, with a heart shaped hole in its chest, miniature wings sprouting from its back, glowing yellow eyes lacking of irises. I stared at it, taking an involuntary step back as it withdrew its fist, its immense bulk shifting towards me. I was supposed to kill something like that? It was huge, nearly four and a half stories tall, all muscle. How had the thing snuck up on me? I couldn't kill something like that, it was impossible. Before I could move its hand clawed the air, smashing me away, slamming me into the side of one of the cliffs walls, bones snapping with the force of the impact.

I groaned falling to the ground, feeling green sparks mending my broken bones. I pushed myself up, summoning the Keyblade shouting "Oh, it's on!"

I rushed the Heartless, blasting away one of its hands with a quick burst of electricity, before throwing myself up, slashing away at its exposed chest. The Heartless recoiled, moving with surprising speed and smacking me away again. Before I could get back up, it slammed its fist down onto my back, and I screamed, hearing a sickening crack. The pain ripped through the numbness, and I could feel green sparks forcing my broken body back together, but the pain kept my mind from working. I felt the ground shake as the Heartless stalked forward, and could feel it leaning towards me as I forced myself up, summoning a shield around me.

It slammed its fist down, the impact cracking my shield, dark wisps of smoke curling through them. The Heartless pushed harder and harder, forcing more and more of its bulk on top of my shield, as darkness slowly seeped in, coating the ground. I felt my breathing getting hard, the exhaustion of holding up a shield against so much power while in so much pain starting to take its toll. My shield cracked again, and a piece of it fell, darkness now pouring in like a small stream. I moved my hand to summon a Dark Portal, but the moment I started siphoning off power, the shield cracked again, and more darkness poured in. I started panting, and was decided to make a run for it.

I let go of the shield, forcing what was left of my energy into making a Dark Portal, and rushing forward. I hadn't even made it a foot when the darkness caught my foot, pulling me in. I didn't have time to realize what had just happened when the Heartless came down, the absent shield letting it fall straight using on me, forcing me into the pit of pure darkness. I sunk, farther and farther, choking on the black tar like substance that was stuck in my throat. The darkness was killing me.

I remembered how Xemnas had said I needed to use the darkness; to give into it to survive, but how was I supposed to do that when so much of it was smothering me. The darkness was killing me, just like the same. But right now, it was the only thing I had, the only cure, the only way I could make sure I found out who Sora was, and why they were so important. It wasn't a permanent solution, but for now it would work. I closed my eyes, feeling myself sink further in, but the deeper I sank, the more hope flooded me. I had to survive. No matter what I had to do, no matter how dark, I had to survive and stop this, and most importantly, find Sora. I opened my eyes, darkness trying to block my view, but I ignored it, reaching out and summoning the Keyblade.

A crackle of purple lightning and dark smoke and sparks rushed out from my hand, lighting up the darkness, and a new key, this one gothic in appearance, made of jet black metal, the symbol of darkness making up the teeth. The area around it was cloaked in some kind of aura that seemed to suck the color out of the air, leaving the surrounding air black and white. Oblivion. The name whispered through my mind, and the key pulsed with power.

I closed my eyes, holding Oblivion above my head, and suddenly felt dark power rush through me. I rocketed out of the darkness, slicing the Heartless' hand clean off, flipping through the air before landing neatly a few feet away. The Heartless stumbled back, but before it could recover, I sprinted towards it, throwing myself towards the Heartless. I slashed Oblivion, cutting straight through its dark flesh, before landing on the other side. A crash erupted behind me, and when I turned around, the creature was in two pieces. As I watched, a glowing red heart emerged from the carcass, floating a few feet in the air. I walked towards it, stopping when I was just a foot away. I studied its transparent complexion, glowing brightly. I raised Oblivion into the air, but the blade moved before I could, pulling my arm so it could rip through the heart. It exploded in a shower of red light, and power rushed through me, healing whatever wounds I had had.

I smiled darkly, feeling more powerful than ever. I licked my lips, reveling in the darkness, feeling strong for once in my life.

"That's what you get bitch." I said, watching as the body evaporated.

I whipped around, barley noticing that my clothes had suddenly changed from my previous attire, into a leather jacket, tight black jeans, and combat boots.

A Dark Portal appeared in front of me, and I arrived back at the training arena. Xehanort looked up in surprise saying "Roxas? Back so soon?" I smiled, letting the power I had gathered pulse through me, black and purple lightning arcing between my fingers. Xehanort smiled widely saying "Very good, very good. Go take a break; I believe you've done enough for today." I smiled, glancing over to a hallway as Vanitas came in.

"Back so soon moron?"

Lust and anger rushed through me, and the next thing I knew, I had pinned Vanitas to the wall.

"Shut up and kiss me." I hissed.

Vanitas hesitated for a mere moment before complying. Our tongues battled, clashing over and over again, and the kiss deepened. Vanitas threw me against the wall, pushing hard, and I smiled, breaking away to gasp for air.

"Told you I'd have you pinned" Vanitas whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's to hoping this version is greater than the last, and that the updates to the story is constructive, helpful, and skillful. Trying to elaborate on several other points that were lacking before, and tried to make things better, so there ya go! Hope you liked it, have a great morningday/night!**


	2. Chapters 6-10

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Losing Touch<strong>

I groggily opened my eyes, shivering at the cold morning air, before pulling the blanket back up over my head. I tried to concentrate through the blanket of sleep still thick in my mind, before giving up and sighing, rolling over onto something soft, pale, and dark. Vanitas groaned, pushing me off of him before throwing a pillow over his head, snores filling the empty room.

I snorted, glancing at the clock and realizing it was already twelve p.m. My day off was wasting away, it was time to get moving! I jumped out of bed, throwing on some clothes, flinching whenever my sore body moved. I glanced back at Vanitas smiling, remembering why we had slept in so late, and why we were sore. Last night had been one wild ride, followed by another, and another, and another. It had been like this since last week when I had formed Oblivion and started that make out session with him.

I guess since then things had become a 'friends with benefits' sort of thing. Vanitas had changed a lot since that day. His dark, predatory nature had turned more protective, and possessive, almost caring. But, other than that though, I still had to put up with the beatings, biting (He was really into the biting. And he had _really_ sharp teeth) jokes, and teasing. But it wasn't like it was meant to be serious, right? It was just casual sex.

I grabbed my cloak, flexing my muscles as my combat boots, leather jacket, and jeans rippled into existence. I walked past the bed, and was about to leave when I glanced back at Vanitas. His spiky hair was as messy as usual, and I could see his muscular build rising with each breath he took. I stared at him for a moment, before an image ripped through my head, turning his hair caramel brown and slimming him down, before flashing back to his normal form.

I groaned, stumbling back, before managing to shake myself out of it and glaring at Vanitas' peaceful body; stupid memory issues. But now that I thought about it, there was no point leaving him to his sleep. I walked over to him, reaching down and gently caressed his cheek, and then leaned down, sinking my teeth into the side of his neck. Okay, so maybe Vani wasn't the only one who liked biting. Vanitas jumped, letting out a stream of curses, but by the time he was out of bed with the Void Gear, I was already gone through a Dark Portal.

I smirked to myself as I walked out onto the shore of the Dark Realm, where I could see Xion doing somersaults over the sand, a grin going from ear to ear. She squealed when she saw me, waving her hand around like an idiot, before sprinting over me.

"Roxas, you made it!" I nodded slowly, looking her over. Her previous apparel of a simple black cloak had transformed into a red tank top with flower patterns, and black Capri pants.

"What's with the tourist getup?"

Xion glanced down at herself, giggling lightly before shrugging her shoulders and saying "You know what they say, if the boot fits. It's been amazing the last few days, I've seen the world! I snorkeled at the Great Barrier Reef, I walked across the Great Wall of China, I went to the North Pole, I've swam with the dolphins, I sunbathed on the shores of Hawaii, heck I even had ice cream at the top of Twilight Tower! And you made it all possible, thank you!" Xion was shaking with joy, and looked like she would explode with happiness at a moment.

"You're welcome." I said, glancing around for a reason to hang around. Xion was only one of my stops today, in just a few more minutes I was going to get my answers about Sora. And for some reason that was putting me on edge, and Xion wasn't helping. She was way to preppy and energetic, her only real redeeming quality being her cute, naïve face.

Xion stopped shaking, looking at me with a frown.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself? I mean I didn't know you that much before, but this seems like a big attitude change and"

"And I care why? Do you have anything important to say, or can I get going, I have a date to get to and friends to see."

Xion recoiled, confusion spreading to her eyes.

"What happened to you? What happened to the boy who gave me freedom? What happened to the person I met the other day?"

A small voice in the back of my mind asked the same thing, but I ignored it saying "There never was one. Get lost, I have places to be."

I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving Xion standing alone in the Realm of Darkness. I emerged back in the park where I had first met Naminè, near the bench where we had talked. I glanced around to make sure no one was around, before emerging from the shadows.

Despite being such a large park with trees, fountains, picnic areas, and more, there was a stunning lack of people. Probably for the best, I felt like punching something right now. If only Vani was around…

I walked around, looking this way and that for Naminè, but she was nowhere to be seen. I glanced down at my wrist as my clothes shifted slightly, creating a pitch black military style watch reading '13:01'. So she was a minute late, I could wait.

Besides if she had the answers I was looking for, who cared how long I would have to wait. Another few of minutes went by, and I frowned, annoyance creeping at the edges of my mind. Where was she? I was about to walk away when I heard someone running and looked around.

Naminè was running towards me, satchel under her arm, blonde hair flying wildly in the wind. She skidded to a halt a few feet away from me, looking slightly shocked.

"R-Roxas?" she stuttered, still trying to catch her breath.

I smirked at her, bringing a flood of pink to her porcelain cheeks.

"Hey Naminè."

Naminè smiled shyly saying "Hey. Sorry, I didn't recognize you, you just looked kinda…"

She shrugged her shoulders, giving me a cute, innocent smile. I chuckled saying "I'll take that as a compliment. Come on, let's go. I hear there's this great café over at the other end of the park."

I took Naminè's hand, and gently pulled her down the path. I could practically feel the heat of her blush from here, and knew that this semi direct approach was working. I would have those answers in no time. After getting to the café and getting our orders in, it was time to get down to business. I carefully questioned her on the basics and found out that we were actually pretty similar.

Only one 'parent', quick thinking, a fondness for country, classical, and love songs, similar habits and hobby's; it was amazing. But the more I got to know about her, and the more we laughed and smiled, the more I tried to distance myself. Parts of my me wanted to actually be her friend and be with her, part of me wanted to just get the answers, and another, alien part of me wanted to screw her, take the information, and leave her bleeding in a ditch. The last was the most gruesome, and frankly scared me as to how the hell it had even gotten into my head. What was wrong with me?

"Hey Naminè, do you know a guy Sora?"

Naminè tilted her head to the side, biting her lip, before shaking her head and saying "The name doesn't ring a bell. If you're willing to risk your life, Kairi knows almost everyone; I'm sure she could help you. Sorry."

I nodded, suddenly realizing that I was willing to risk my life for that little bit of information; I _had_ to know who this 'Sora' person was. I had to know why they were important to me, and why I couldn't remember them. What had they done, or what had I done that had made me want to forget them? I glanced back at Naminè, who seemed wrapped up in her thoughts, blue eyes staring into the abyss.

So the girl hadn't been worth the time I had wasted to be here; but at least she could send me off in the right direction. I was opening my mouth to ask more about this 'Kairi' girl, when Naminè spoke again.

"Actually, I think I have heard of a Sora. Yeah, I remember I met him and Riku a few years ago at Castle Oblivion; it's a carnival that passed through a few years ago. Kairi had a crush on him, although I think she likes Riku now. At least she's dating him at the moment."

I was barely paying attention; after Naminè had said Riku's name, my head had exploded, and images of a boy with silver hair and a baseball bat flashed past my eyes. Hate and rage came with the images, sending torrents of adrenaline pumping into my heart and making my hand curl, the air around me rippling slightly. The table shook and Naminè's voice cut through the painful smog, worried tones piercing my heart.

"Are you alright Roxas? You don't look so well?"

"I'm fine." I said, waving the question away.

Naminè luckily didn't notice the waiter and customers behind her go flying with the hand motion; her eyes were focused on me, full of concern.

"Are you sure, you're kind of pale, and you look feverish."

Before I could react, she reached forward and pressed her hand to my forehead, porcelain skin kissing mine before falling away.

"You're pretty hot."

"Why thank you."

Naminè blushed dark red, scowling at me while a smile tried to fight its way to the surface.

"That's not what I meant." She muttered, looking down.

Something took over, and I reached over, and gently touched her forehead, feeling her cool skin. "You're pretty hot yourself." I whispered.

Naminè's blush got even darker, but she didn't look away, our eyes were locked, oceans of blue spilling into each other. I felt myself leaning forward, watching as Naminè did the same, eyes still locked with mine. She was barely an inch away and getting closer when a waiter bumped into the table, jolting us back and reminding me of where I was, and what I was doing. Naminè bit her, looking around in embarrassment before her eyes locked onto something, and the worried look came back into her eyes.

"Roxas, what happened to your arm?"

I frowned and glanced down at my arm; nothing wrong with it, just a regular arm surrounded by a leather jacket. I glanced back at Naminè as she grabbed my other arm, pulling it out of its sleeve, revealing a long, thin, pale arm, with dark veins and skeletal fingers.

That alone was alarming, considering just a few days ago it had looked like my usual arm, but the long, thin scars of black skin, tracing patterns across my already freaky looking arm.

"You've been cutting yourself?" Naminè asked concern laced in her voice.

I stared at my arm again, trying to remember how I had gotten them, and a sudden image of Oblivion's ebony frame flashed into my mind. Then I remembered; my new blade had erased it. During practice a few days ago, I had slashed my own arm and suddenly everything was gone; all the memories, all the powers, all the pain. I hadn't even felt numb. I had just felt… I dunno, normal.

And so I had done it again, and again, each time forgetting more and more, and feeling less and less. And to be honest, nothing had ever been as perfect.

"Roxas?" I glanced up at Naminè, realizing I needed to get away.

"I need to go." I said, standing up and pulling my sleeve back down, throwing down a fifty dollar bill "I'm sorry."

I was almost to the exit when Naminè grabbed my arm. It took all of my willpower not to send her flying with a TK blast, or send a warning shot of lighting off, and allowed myself to be turned back to her.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I shouldn't have asked. It's just, you seem like a nice guy, and I don't want you getting yourself hurt. I had fun today; do you think we could do it again sometime?"

I nodded before I could stop myself, and Naminè beamed.

"I'll see you around Roxas. Be careful!"

I nodded stiffly before walking off, not looking back. Something was seriously wrong with me; I didn't cut myself, not ever, no matter what, or how I was feeling. And besides, what was wrong with me? I didn't act the way I had been acting, it was like something inside of me had been changed, something that had let in something alien, something dark.

Oblivion flashed through my brain again, sucking the color out of the world around me until everything was grey and black. I shook my head, color surging back into place, and rushed to an alley, a Dark Portal materializing as I did, and ran through, into the Betwixt and Between. I walked over to the wall and sank down, numbness and pain fighting for supremacy inside me.

I could feel myself shaking, and tears trying to form, but something inside of me wouldn't allow it. Something was angry, something that was disgusted at my weakness, angry that I would let something as small as this take me down. The longer the battle went on, the stronger it got, and the smaller I got, darkness surrounding me. I felt someone getting near, felt someone reaching out to me, and instincts took over.

Oblivion materialized in my hand as I whipped around, slashing at the unknown, sending a blast of telekinesis towards it before rushing forward, grabbing it by the throat and sending a charge of electricity through, its scream echoing through the hall, before slamming it to the wall and raising Oblivion to kill it. Something sparked inside me, and I suddenly saw what I was holding; Axel. His face was bloody and bruises were already starting to appear, and his neck was covered in burns from where I had shocked him.

"Axel I… I"

I dropped Oblivion and fell back, watching as the blade vanished in a pool of darkness as Axel fell to the ground. Axel managed to push himself up, staring at me with surprise and caution before saying "You okay man?"

I shook my head. If I hadn't been so terrified I probably would have been laughing. I had nearly killed him, and he was asking me if I was alright? But he was asking the same question I was. And the answer was no. I wasn't alright. I shook my head again and walked over, touching Axel's shoulder and sending healing sparks shooting across his body.

"I'm really sorry Axel. I don't know what happened, instincts kinda just kicked in."

Axel laughed saying "Please, that was nothing. I put up with that every morning with Larxene."

I shook my head and helped him up, glad that he was looking like his old self.

"Sorry again Axel. I didn't mean to-"

Axel waved away the apology saying "Ah, it's my fault anyways. I know better than to try and touch you, you kill anyone who tries."

I managed to laugh, my thoughts rushing back to Vanitas and Naminè; I hadn't had a problem when they touched me. In fact I kind of liked it…

"Hey, why're you here anyway? I thought you'd be off doing the whole take over the world thing with Xehanort."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? They're going off to someplace called the 'Keyblade Graveyard' to open up Kingdom Hearts."

I continued to stare at him brainlessly and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Talk about blank with a capital B. Kingdom Hearts is where we get our power; it's like the world's generator. You control that, you control everything. I would have thought that Xehanort would have taken you with him."

I nodded slowly, remembering that the deadly duo had been acting strangely lately.

"But if they were going after something like that, wouldn't they want more people with them? To help out I mean."

Axel nodded slowly.

"Yeah, they did want help, but Xemnas basically laughed in his face. The two might be old friends, but neither wants the other to get ahold of Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much it would help them both. Way to powerful."

Ah, so that was why I suddenly had a day off. I nodded slowly, asking "Where is the Keyblade Graveyard?"

Axel raised his eyebrows saying "You wanna go there? To ground zero of the most bloodthirsty war in all history, stretching past and future?"

I could only give him yet another confused look. I hadn't even heard of Kingdom Hearts, let alone any war or Keyblade Graveyard.

Axel shook his head.

"Sorry man, but I can't help you out on this one."

"Can't or won't?"

Axel frowned and took a step forward saying "I'm sorry that I value my best friend staying alive rather than indulging his random compulsions. You want to go; you go take it up with old Mansex."

I rolled my eyes at Xemnas' nickname, focusing on it instead of the guilt that was overwhelming me. Axel was a good friend, more than I deserved; I was a nobody, a nothing. I didn't feel anything, not most of the time; although that simple rule seemed to be changing more and more lately.

I thought back to Xemnas' stare, ripping through vagrant memories, until a huge, heart shaped moon suddenly appeared in front of me, high above an enormous wasteland, millions of Keyblades blotting out the ground. Coordinates ran through my head, but no more information came; something was blocking me.

"Thanks Axel. And I'm sorry again." I murmured walking away.

A chakram suddenly flew through the air, slamming into the wall behind me before zipping back behind me. I turned around, eyes raised as Axel twirled the chakram around smiling deviously.

"Wanna run that by me again Flamesilocks?"

Axel scowled at his old nickname, before saying "Be careful Roxy. I don't wanna see your pretty head on spike."

I smiled and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Half as long."

Axel's eyes and smile widened, and he finished saying "Twice as bright."

It was our little inside joke, an old saying, 'the candle that burns twice as bright burns half as long'. Axel's interpretation had been to shine as bright as you could, make life worth living, and go out early. Because what did it matter if you lived to be a hundred and two when you never really lived. And so ever since he had found it, that had become our thing, our parting promise to each other.

And then he vanished, walking back into the shadows. I bit my lip as he walked away, fighting the urge to be disgusted with the gesture.

I was still smiling at the memory, when numb pain rushed through me, and Oblivion rematerialized in my hand, dark lightning crackling around the blade. I stared down at it in shock, and the sudden image of the heart shaped moon reappeared in my mind's eye, reminding me where I needed to be.

I took one last longing glance after Axel, wishing I could be around him more, before summoning another Dark Portal and walking through. I stepped out onto a rocky plateau, overlooking an ancient battlefield, blanketed in Keyblades, with one large, mountain reaching for the heart moon.

I could see tiny figures fighting down below; Vanitas fighting a blonde, while a blue headed girl lay on the ground behind them, and on the top of the mountain, I could see Master Xehanort fighting an old man with black hair. I watched them fight, wondering who they were, and if they were after Kingdom Hearts too.

I wasn't thinking long, when I heard a surprised voice say "Ventus?" I whipped around, and saw a mouse, standing three feet tall, with bright eyes, huge ears, and wearing clothes. We stared at each other for a second, before a name flashed through my head.

"Mickey? Mickey… Mouse?"

The mouse in question nodded before saying "You look a lot like a friend of mine. He's down there fighting with Aqua and Eraqus. Who are you?"

"Roxas."

Mickey nodded before saying "Good name. So, Roxas, what're you doing up here?"

I stared at the mouse for a moment, before looking back down at the fight going on below.

"Just… watching."

Mickey nodded before saying "It's not pretty is it?"

"Fighting never is. But it's the only way to live, and it's never going to change."

Mickey walked over, standing beside me now, looking down at the fighting.

"I don't' believe that. Fighting can be caused for a lot of reasons. You can fight for the truth, you can fight for your beliefs, and you can fight to protect the things you care about. But you don't always have to fight. And things will change, because as long as there is light, there is hope. Hope brings change, and change is good."

We stood in silence as I mulled over the mouse's words before saying "Change doesn't mean good or bad, it just means different. And for me, change is always the bad kind of different."

Mickey chuckled saying "You have a point there Roxas. Change doesn't really choose good or bad. But I'm going to go down there, and I'm going to change things; I'm going to fight for my friends. It may not be pretty, but it's what's right."

I stared at the mouse in wonder, surprised at how much he sounded like a different version of Xemnas. Then the darkness sank back in, and I realized that I couldn't let the mouse interfere with the fight. He would bring change, and that wouldn't be good.

"Then I'm going to have to fight to." I whispered, summoning Oblivion.

Mickey jumped back as I took a stance, summoning his own Keyblade, a twisted expanse of stars and moons, saying "We don't have to do this Roxas."

"We both have people we can't let down Mickey. Things aren't great, but they're not bad either. And I'm not going to let a mouse change what I have."

Mickey bowed his head in disappointment, before pouncing forward, slashing the Keyblade at me. I ducked out of the way, sending out a wave of lightning before rushing forward. I had barely moved an inch when Mickey appeared, retaliating with his own powers.

Mickey was incredible, seeming to be able to block every move I made, but I kept up, slashing, hacking, stabbing, anything that would get through to the mouse. I dodged a ball of light and tackled the mouse, slamming him to the ground and vanquishing my Keyblade, pummeling with my fists. Mickey managed to blast me back, and threw his Keyblade at me, spinning through the air like a Frisbee.

I ducked and was swinging Oblivion when the Keyblade boomeranged back, smacking me in the back of the head, sending me to the ground. I groaned, senses telling me that Mickey was getting close. The darkness inside me ripped through my head, until it found the memory of change, threating to destroy my already fragile world. That's what the mouse was doing; he could not be allowed to destroy my world, my life.

Power rushed through me and I whipped around, darkness blasting the mouse off its feet and slamming it into a stone wall. Mickey was just starting to fall when I arrived next to him, smashing him back into the wall with a blast of telekinesis. Mickey groaned in pain as I grabbed him, slamming him repeatedly back into the wall, before throwing him to the ground. Black lightning raced from my hand, coursing into Mickey, making the poor mouse scream in pain, before throwing him to the wall with another blast of telekinesis and grabbing him by the throat.

I stared down at the beaten, bloody mouse, seeing bones sticking out of his skin, and blood pouring freely out of various wounds. I raised my arm, Oblivion forming in an explosion of smoke and lightning, the blue sky above stripped of its color by the blades aura. I stared down at the mouse, staring at my hand on his throat, the darkness pouring from it. I had won, and I had done what Xemnas had wanted; I was dark.

Oblivion showed just how dark my soul was, and right now I knew I was the darkest of the dark. Roxas, don't give in, a voice whispered, and I whipped around, looking for the source. The voice repeated its warning, over and over, pain and guilt fighting off the numbness and pride. I struggled to ignore them both, but my I could feel myself shaking again, and I stumbled back, dropping Mickey and falling to the ground. I couldn't do this. I couldn't give into the darkness. The darkness would smother me, it had already tried. I couldn't let it control me; I couldn't give in.

I glared at Oblivion, trying to force it to vanish, but it disobeyed, trying to regain the control over me it had taken. I took in a deep breath, before dropping the blade, flinching as a high pitched screech erupted from its dark surface, before vanishing into the ground.

I sighed in relief, letting green sparks rush over me, healing my wounds. Why couldn't they work on the inside? Why couldn't they fix me, why couldn't they destroy this animal that had crawled inside me? I looked over at Mickey, flinching at the state he was in. I had to fix him; I had to fix what I had done.

My body flinched away, trying to get far from the mouse, and the darkness desperately tried to get me to remember that the mouse would bring change, and that change would ruin my life. I shook my head, forcing the thoughts out of my head. The darkness was right, the mouse would bring change.

And more than just in this fight, I had a feeling he would be playing a larger role in the scheme of things. I crawled over and touched his chest, forcing green sparks to rush through me, into him, healing the scratches and bones. I forced more and more power into the mouse, until his body was literally glowing, and I could barely support myself, before I finally let go.

I fell to the ground, panting hard, trying to force myself back up, but meeting pain with every try. I vaguely heard Mickey get up; I could feel his confused stare on my tortured body.

"Help them." I managed to whisper, and when I didn't hear anything I said it again, louder.

"Thank you, Roxas." Mickey whispered, before running off, vanishing into the canyon to fight the others.

I stared up at the sky, letting the pain flow through me, whimpering with every throb.

I deserved this, I deserved the pain, but I didn't deserve the gratitude of the Mouse. I had nearly killed him; I had been going to kill him, until I had regained control. The darkness, it wanted me; it wanted me so bad.

I had lost touch with myself, and I knew I was going to pay. Something was going to go wrong, and the darkness was going to make me pay for taking away its kill, and more importantly, taking away me. But I would deal with it. I had to endure. I had to find out why everything was happening; and besides, I had a date with destiny; t was time to find this Sora. It was time to finish this.

**Glimpse into Darkness**

I dodged and ducked under Xemnas' ethereal blades, desperately trying to get away as the man himself stalked forward, whipping through the air like a cyclone. I screamed out in pain as the blades sliced ripped into me over and over again, before Xemnas stopped, blasting me to the wall and holding me there, forcing me farther as he got closer, each step accompanied by one of my ribs snapping. I was paralyzed as Xemnas smiled up at me, gently stroking my cheek before saying "Your time is up my apprentice."

I didn't have enough life left in me to scream as Xemnas slowly forced one of the blades through me, impaling me to the wall. My vision started blurring, and Xemnas face suddenly got closer, crazy eyes flashing, mouth opened in a feral smile, small glowing blades ripping out of the tips of his fingers as he got closer.

"Roxas."

I gasped, eyes flashing open, launching myself out of bed and crashing into a wall, sending out a blast of fire and ice, fear and adrenaline coursing through me. After a few seconds, my surroundings slowly came back to me, and I looked around, astonished at the amount of damage. Anything that wasn't burnt to a crisp or molten was coated over with sheets of snow and icicles.

After a few seconds, a voice cautiously said "Is it alright to come out, or are you going to try and kill me again?"

"Xion?" I panted, trying to get back under control.

Xion slowly stuck her head out from behind a pillar, the edges of her black cloak gleaming with frozen ash.

"Bad dream" I muttered.

Xion nodded in with raised eyes and glanced over at my frozen bed, before waving her hand, heat rushing through the room and sending steam up to the ceiling.

When the steam cleared, most of the ice in the room was gone, and Xion was sitting on the bed.

"That was quite a show. I'm surprised the room is still in one piece, your packing power right now; I can feel it from over here."

I laughed and stood up shakily walking over and sitting back down with her.

"Listen, I know I said it before, but I'm sorry again about what I said Xion. It's just that the darkness-"

Xion held her hand up saying "Its fine Roxas. I should have seen it and tried to help you get back into control. How've you been?"

"Pretty good; there's no news about Xehanort and Vanitas, so I guess Mickey changed the tide in battle. Axel and Larxene broke up again, Saїx tried to kill me again, Lexaeus and Xigbar got into a fight and took out most of the lower floors, and Xemnas has been on edge and been putting me into extreme training, so basically everything's the same as it was last time."

Xion smiled saying "Well why your… charming family is doing the same old thing, I, your gossip girl, have some news."

I looked at her expectantly, hope starting to fill me. Noticing my look Xion quickly said "No, I wasn't able to find out anything about your family, and there's nothing about a Sora, Kairi, or Riku I've been able to dig up, but I have a lead that should help me."

I sighed and fell back onto the bed, the hope falling back into the dark pit from whence it came. After patching things up with my voodoo doll gift, I had talked to Xemnas the other day about finding out about my past, and he had told me not to look or else I could get hurt. So I had obeyed him and hadn't looked; but Xemnas had said nothing about Xion, who was a perfect detective.

"Oh come on Roxy, just because we didn't find anything about them doesn't mean that we won't just be patient. Now while I didn't find any dirt on them, I do have some interesting news. A door to Kingdom Hearts has been closed, permanently."

I glanced over at Xion in surprise and Xion smiled.

"It gets better; you know that 'Heartless King' Ansem or whatever his name was?"

I nodded and she continued.

"Someone killed him, sent all the Heartless running, locked up a bunch of the keyholes, and then sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts. Can you believe the nerve of those people?"

No wonder Xemnas had been on edge, what with Kingdom Hearts getting sealed off; and besides, hadn't Ansem been a friend of his? Xemnas had to be thrilled about that.

"Thanks for the info." I whispered starting to drift off into my own thoughts.

"Xion, what is Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's the heart of all worlds, the source of everything in the universe, and it's where we get our power. You have it; you own reality and everything else."

I whistled and Xion laughed saying "Yeah I know. Now I better get going, it's one in the morning, and one of us needs sleep. I'm going to go back to helping hunt down your doppelgänger."

"Thanks Xion. You've been a great friend, and I've needed somebody to talk to."

I desperately wanted to trust and talk to my other best friend, but as of late my fire eater was almost always out, we barely had time to say hello anymore

Xion smiled saying "Continue."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, please!"

Xion gave me puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"You've also been funny, and happy, and cute, and really nice. Your ego big enough yet?"

Xion stared at me with wide eyes and an open mouth, frozen on the spot. I waved my hand in front of her face and was about to ask what was wrong with her when Xion snapped forward, grabbing me and pulling me into a kiss.

I froze for a moment, but instinct took over, and the next thing I knew, the kiss deepened, and we were rolling off the bed. I tried to get back control, but before I could, Xion let out a gasp, straddling me and moaning. What was I doing? What the hell was wrong with me? First Vanitas, then Naminé, now this?

"Sorry Xion." I managed to say, before pushing her off and falling through a Dark Portal.

I heard Xion call out for me, but I forced the Dark Portal close as I smashed into the floor.

I lay there for a moment, looking up at the stone ceiling, panting hard, trying to comprehend what had just happened. My body was screaming, trying to recover from the touch it had just received, but I ignored it. The darkness had been why I had been able to touch the others without flinching away or attacking and killing them mercilessly; well not Naminè at least. Vanitas was a completely different situation.

I had liked what was happening up there, but my body didn't, and the darkness had tried to get to me again. That was why I had been giving in; it was trying to use me again. But it wouldn't, no matter how much I liked someone. I got up, dusting myself off, and looking around. I froze as soon as I saw a steel door in front of me; I was in the archives. Xemnas had made them a long time ago as a way to keep our computers, data, files, prisoners, and other important things safe, but it was impenetrable without using the door. How the hell had I gotten inside it?

This was not good, Xemnas had made it clear that no one was supposed to be in the archives. No one. Oblivion suddenly popped into my head, and I was holding out my hand to summon it and get out of here, when a beep went off from behind me. I whirled around, the Keyblade appearing in my hand, staring around. A computer beeped again, and I walked over, curiously watching the screen as it uploaded something.

After a few seconds, the upload completed, and a picture of a man with spikey blond hair like mine, and blue eyes appeared. I stumbled back, staring at the picture as pain rippled through me. The computer said Could Strife; my head said dad. So that was him; that was one of the bastards who hadn't wanted me, one of the fuckers who had pushed me away. I glanced around the screen, scrolling through information.

Apparently Cloud knew one of the Keyblade Wielder's on the other side, and Xemnas wanted to send a message with whatever scraps were left of his body. Xemnas hadn't assigned anyone to the mission yet. I guess I would have to take that honor from him.

"Let's have some fun." I muttered.

Oblivion tentatively pulsed in my hand, sending a pulse of power and anger through me. It knew it finally would be getting what it wanted. I turned around in time to see Saїx's claymore swinging through the air towards me.

Instinctively I sent a pulse of power out, halting the weapon in mid-air as Oblivion swung towards the body of my attacker, but they had already moved, and were throwing out flaming daggers. I let go of the power holding back the claymore and crouched down, my mental shield smacking the daggers out of the air. What the hell was Saїx doing down here?

Saїx threw himself at me, battering my shield with his claymore before managing to uproot me and send me flying to the wall. I managed to break out of his power, throwing Oblivion at him. He ducked, smiling manically as he walked forward, and just like me back in the Keyblade Graveyard, failed to notice the Keyblade circling back through the air. He did notice when it slammed into his head, throwing him to the ground. I smiled and rushed forward, intending to put him to sleep, but before I could, he leapt back up to his feet, blue fire leaping from his fingers.

"Die already!" He commanded, flipping and spinning, blade missing my by inches each time.

I managed to block a strike form the claymore, and sent my hand forward at the same time as Saїx. Energy fizzled and sparked between us, as we struggled to maintain our weapons and blast the other back, before a huge explosion sent us both flying through the air, crashing into the wall. I glanced around, remembering that I couldn't give into the darkness, and I could feel that it desperately wanted me to kill Saїx. I couldn't let it do that; I raised my hand to summon a Dark Portal, but I could feel Saїx wresting away control, determined to take me down.

I glanced back to Saїx. What could I do? If I wanted to get out I had to get rid of Saїx, but if I did that, I would be giving into the darkness. Saїx didn't seem to have the same dilemma as me. I didn't even notice him come over, kicking me in the side and sending blue flames cascading towards me. I managed to dodge, but he was waiting for me, and smacked me away with his claymore, laughing like a maniac.

"I'm done with this." I snarled, rushing forward.

Saїx swung at me, but I ducked under the blade, slashing at his side. He fell to his knees, and I grabbed his head, allowing electricity to arc from me to him. He screamed, flailing around in my grasp, trying to get free, but I held him there, until he stopped moving. I let him go, watching as he fell to the ground, scalp badly burned, chest rising and falling quickly, green sparks trying to heal the wounds I had inflicted.

I kicked him in the side, forcing Oblivion down as it tried to taste Saїx's blood again, trying to hold back the darkness within me. I raised my hand again, and this time a Dark Portal appeared pain free. I smiled, glancing back down at Saїx just lying there unconscious, face an emotionless façade. I kneeled down, grabbing one of the knives he had tried to kill me with. I felt my clothes shift back into combat boots, leather jacket, and black pants and shirt and I lifted Saїx's head.

"I tried to tell you a joke once, do you remember? And you didn't laugh. So I asked you 'why so serious? Why not smile a bit?' And you said, do you remember what you said? It ran along the lines of 'the only way you'd see me smile, is if I cut you from ear to ear?' Let's test that pretty theory, shall we?"

When I walked away several minutes later, Saїx face was a bloody mess, his face covered in an inhuman smile that I had laughed at. My hands were dripping red as I let the dagger fall to the ground smiling down at Saїx's bloody body.

"Bye smiley!" I said, walking away through my Dark Portal.

I walked out onto a deserted street, with houses full of dark windows, there inhabitants still asleep. As soon as Cloud was taken care of, I would have to change that, but for now… I walked down the street, excitement, rage, and hate flowing through me, looking for the house I knew was his. I stopped in front of a two story house, painted fading white, dying grass, and a rusted metal weathervane on top of the house in the shape of some type of bird. I ignored the vision of the house in a much better state, and smiled as my jacket materialized a hood, pulling itself over my head, swallowing my appearance into the shadows. I walked forward, allowing the numb to overcome the painful memories as I came to the door.

I put my hand on the lock, and it clicked, before the door swung open. I smiled and walked in, glancing around. No pictures littered the walls like I remembered, and boxes flooded the hall, thrown around like someone had been in a hurry. So they realized they were on the hit list. This ought to make things even more fun. I noticed a box full of pictures and walked forward, wondering if I could find this 'Sora' in one of them. My memory of everything was still cloudy unless I saw it, and I was sure that if I saw a picture, things would start coming back.

I was almost to the box, when I heard a floorboard from the other room groan, and threw myself to the wall, holding my breath and hoping no one had heard me. As I watched, Cloud stepped out of the other room, looking alert and cautious, a humungous sword in his hands. A woman, Tifa, followed behind, fists up, eyes alert.

They were slightly different than there pictures; their hair was darker, more lines covered their faces, and they looked; old. It took every fiber of my being not to throw myself at them right now and rip them both to shreds, but Cloud's sword was awfully close to me, and despite the closed space, I didn't believe that it would unwieldy. I stayed in the shadows, letting darkness hide me, as they passed, looking this way and that.

"I don't see anyone Cloud." Tifa whispered, looking back to the open door.

"There here; I can feel them."

I rolled my eyes, and was about to attack when Cloud flipped a switch. Tifa screeched as she saw me, and before I could move, the two rushed at me, sword and fist smashing into the wall. Tifa flipped through the air, aiming a kick at me, but I threw her out of the air with TK, summoning Oblivion and parrying Cloud's oversized sword.

Cloud suddenly shot forward at blinding speed. The cloak protected me from the main force of the blade, but the blunt force sent me flying through the air, out the door. I came to my sense as Cloud jumped up, blade above his head. I rolled out of the way as the sword plunged into the ground beside me and kicked Cloud's legs out from under him, before sending out a wave of fire towards him, coating his clothes.

He rolled around, desperately trying to get rid of the flames while I jumped to my feet. I grabbed his sword and ripped it out of the ground, about to give the killing blow when my powers kicked in, and I sensed Tifa behind me.

I swung around, using the wide blade to block Tifa's attack, only to be tackled from behind by Cloud. We rolled around, Cloud's flames burning my skin with every touch, until I managed to kick him off, before letting black lightning rip from my hand, reveling in his screams. Tifa got behind me again and kicked me away before I could react, rushing over to help Cloud.

I pushed myself up, surprised at the duo's endurance and strength. I guess I would just have to finish this the fast way instead of having fun. I threw Oblivion at the duo, tackling the two as they ducked, rolling around, and sending off various blasts of power to distract them. I managed to get on top of Tifa, and had just started letting ice rip out of me when Cloud grabbed me by the throat and threw me up against the side of the house, holding me high above the ground.

I tried to blast him with telekinesis, but he raised his hand, and the blast flew away. I stared at him, and he smirked saying "Surprised dirtbag? Our son made sure we'd be able to defend ourselves from scum like you. Now let's see who's under the hood."

He ripped off my hood, and I saw the shock rush into his eyes as he dropped me saying "No. No it can't be. Rox…. No, it's not possible."

I saw Tifa staring at me, hand over her mouth in horror, and noticed an odd looking talisman; there was the defense Cloud had been talking about.

I pulled Tifa towards me, ripping the talisman off and putting my hand to her throat saying "And yours too if you'd be so kind." "Roxas? Why… Why are you doing this?" Tifa asked. I frowned letting heat rush through my hand, making Tifa scream. Cloud took a step forward, but I gripped her throat harder saying "Let's not make mommy scream anymore." Cloud stared at me for a second, before taking off his talisman and putting it on the ground.

"Why?" Was all he could say.

I threw Tifa to the ground, pulling the talisman to me, studying them closely before letting power rush through me, crushing the talismans to dust.

"That's where you got it wrong 'dad'. Your son didn't give those to you. I'm your son, I should know. But why would I expect you to remember the child you didn't want in the first place?"

"Roxas" I grabbed Cloud with TK and threw him to the wall, doing the same to Tifa as she tried to get up as well.

I stalked over to Cloud, studying his pained face.

"You two are the reason I'm in hell, the reason I'm dying. If it wasn't for you, I would still be whole."

Tifa spoke saying "Roxas we did love you, we-"

I cut her off slamming my fist through the side of the house screaming "No you didn't! Otherwise you wouldn't have driven me away; you wouldn't have picked him over me!"

I barely realized what I was saying, and I sure as hell didn't know what any of it meant. Who had they picked over me? The memory was evasive, and I couldn't get it straight.

"You!" I said pointing to Cloud. "You are going to pay."

Oblivion suddenly materialized in my hand, and Cloud screamed; the blade had materialized inside his shoulder. I stared down at the blade in shock, starting to shake. No. No, it hadn't. It couldn't have controlled me again. It hadn't. I was lying to myself and I knew it.

As I fell to my knees, releasing my weeping, beaten parents, I realized that as soon as I gave in and decided to defeat Saїx, I had given into the darkness again. It had used me. I felt Tifa struggling to get over to me, but I managed to force myself to get up.

Darkness ripped through me again, and a blast of fire screamed through the air, sticking to the house, growing larger and larger. I couldn't stand the sight; I ran. I ran, and I ran, until my legs were dying, and my chest felt like it had in my dream just an hour before

The sun was starting to come out as I stopped, leaning against a tree to try to get my energy back. No, no this couldn't be, it couldn't be happening, I would not be used by the darkness. Xehanort had said that a Keyblade changed how we thought; Oblivion had made me more susceptible to the darkness, making me into its powerless puppet. I heard a snap and looked up to find a small boy with spikey brown hair, similar to a miniature Vanitas, but who I had seen before.

"Sora!" I gasped, and the boy smiled widely.

"Come one Roxy, we're going to see a movie!" He said, pointing towards a building across the street. I shook my head, watching as the boy skipped happily towards the building, going across the road. A car suddenly shot by, and I screamed "No Sora!"

I managed to flip the car, but the boy got hit in the blast, vanishing behind a bush. I rushed over, but one of the cars doors suddenly flew open, and a hooded figure stepped out.

"Welcome to the other side!" It whispered, summoning Xemnas' blades. I screamed as pain, more than I had ever felt before, ripped through me, sending me to the ground. When the pain finally subsided, I was kneeling next to the tree, bleeding and bruised a worthless puppet. No. I had been tricked, the darkness had seduced me and used me, but I wasn't going to use it again.

Not in the way it wanted. I glanced down at Oblivion in my hand, and threw it away, ignoring its screams. I wouldn't use it again. And apart from this last time, I wouldn't use my powers either. I wouldn't be used again. I wouldn't be taken in or seduced; I am in control of me, no one else. I summoned a Dark Portal, and stumbled through, arriving in the dark maze of the Dark Realm that would now be my new home. No one could find me here. No one could use me. Nobody.

**It All Started With A Mouse…**

Cold, dead wind ripped by me as I stalked through the Realm of Darkness' maze, looking for food. The first few times I had seen the realm, it had looked dead and empty, but between Heartless, demented vultures, and small plants, I had found out that it was livable. I should know, I had been living in it for the past two and half weeks, ever since I had given into the darkness and hunted down my parents. Something loud squawked up above me, and my eyes snapped to the sky, makeshift bow aiming at the sky as a shadow vulture flew past.

I let loose an arrow, but the shadow vulture easily avoided it, letting out laughter like squawks before vanishing. I cursed, running along the maze wall to get the arrow. Two and a half weeks ago, I wouldn't have needed to use the bow and arrow, I would have just ripped it out of the sky, but I had promised I wouldn't use it, I wouldn't let it use me. It was the reason I hadn't thought about using the Keyblade either. I hadn't come here just to let the darkness claw its way back into me; I had come here to hide. I was ashamed to admit it, but I was scared.

Things in my head fought with reality, telling me that logic was illogical, and playing games with my memories. I couldn't handle it, but here, away from everyone else, I could handle it. No one could find me here; no one would think to look for me.

Besides who would look for a nobody? I turned another corner and snatched up my arrow, studying its twisted form before throwing it back to the ground. What was the point? I skulked back through the maze, gathering small mushrooms as I did, making my way back to the cave I now called home.

It was sturdy, with a small entrance hidden by dead branches, protecting me from the larger Heartless, and from prying eyes. I pushed my way through the branches before making my way into the cave and grabbing a small lantern and turning it on. The light illuminated the small space, revealing a small nest in the corner made up of dead twigs, bones, feathers, and strips of cloth I had found, and in the other corner, my discarded cloak.

I had said no magic, no powers, and I had meant it. The only things I wore now were Heartless hide clothing, hiding me from prying eyes. I settled down on the nest I had made and started washing the mushrooms I had, making sure they weren't poisonous before carefully putting them on a flat rock for later. I turned the lantern off again and lied down, staring into the darkness, waiting for sleep to overtake me.

A few minutes later with no change, I started twitching, the need to move and take action trying to overtake me. I sighed and started getting up, freezing when I felt the ground shaking under my palm. I crouched down grabbing one of my knives, staring intently out into the maze, waiting. The shaking grew stronger, and the noise started coming, something huge crashing into the ground over and over, getting closer fast. I heard someone panting, and something small and dark suddenly fell to the ground outside of my cave.

I stared at it, listening as the shaking crashes got louder, jumping as the thing started getting back up, revealing two large ears, a tail, and… a Keyblade. Mickey Mouse. Mickey glanced back at something as the crashes got louder and threw a lightning bolt at it, receiving an agonizing roar, followed by a large chain being thrown on top of Mickey, slamming him to the ground. I bit my lip, my morals fighting my urge to remain hidden, but my morals won out. I ran to the cave entrance and grabbed Mickey, pulling him through the brambles.

I grabbed some more Heartless skin and threw it over him to mask his scent, and ran him over to the end of the cave, grabbing my bow and staring intently at the entrance. The shaking got closer, and loud breathing picked up, following by something sniffing the air. A huge head, surrounded in a dark mist, sniffed at the chain, before an enormous red eye peered into cave. I held my breath, arrow ready to fly, before the beast vanished, crashing away into the maze. I stared after it for a second; waiting just to make sure it wasn't playing games, before turning the lantern on and turning around to find Mickey inches away from my face.

I flinched, hands instinctively curling to use power, but managing to suppress my instincts, taking deep breaths.

"If you value your life, and my sanity, which you obviously don't if you're here, please don't sneak up on me."

Mickey smiled apologetically saying "Gosh, didn't you feel me with your powers?"

I turned away from him, walking over to the entrance of the cave and doing a check over to see how much damage the beast had done.

"Thanks for saving me again Roxas. I owe you double-"

"Yes you do." I said, interrupting Mickey "And you can repay me by getting out of here and leaving me be."

Mickey frowned at me, studying me for a second before saying "You ran away, didn't cha?" I stared at the mouse for a second, before pointing to the entrance of the cave.

"Please."

Mickey didn't move, instead asking "Why did you run away? And why here?"

"Because no one can find me here, my memories won't tantalize me, and I can't be used by the darkness here, because I won't use my powers or my Keyblade."

I bit my lip, realizing that all this solitude had made me a bit too chatty. I was used to being able to talk to myself, and now that someone was here, well that was a different story. Mickey nodded, and glanced around the cave.

"You're doing pretty well for someone so in synch with their powers. From what I saw when we fought, I would have expected that using them would be like breathing. You're pretty strong, you know that?"

I snorted saying "Strong? If I'm so strong, how do I keep falling for the darkness' tricks and letting it crawl back in my head and use me?"

Mickey shook his head and said "You're not weak Roxas. You're heart proves it. It's your heart that saved me just now, and back at the Keyblade Graveyard. It's your heart that made you run because it didn't want to hurt anyone."

"But I did hurt people! I probably burned down my parents' house; I stabbed my dad, and beat them both to a pulp!"

Mickey's eyes suddenly got wide, a silent epiphany dawning behind his eyes as he said "Burned down…"

Mickey shook his head before continuing "Why would you do this to your… parents?"

"Because they didn't want me; they ignored me, lied to me, and chose…"

I shook my head trying to overcome the pain in my head before looking back up and saying "They're the reason I went to Xemnas, the reason I had him erase my memories."

"Then why do you remember them?"

"Because I was young and my mind didn't want to forget them, it wanted to forget someone else."

"Who?"

I was about to say 'Sora', when I remembered that I was trying to get the mouse to get out.

"It doesn't matter, now get out!" Mickey sighed, and started to leave before saying "Do you have any food I can take, I've been in here for a while and I haven't been able to find my way out."

I sighed and walked over to the stone, grabbing a few mushrooms and tossing them to him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my curiosity overtaking my anger.

"My friends and I defeated Ansem and sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts. Most of them stayed on the other side, by an apprentice and I had to lock it from this side."

"So you're the ones who put Xemnas on edge. I should have known. Good job at the Keyblade Graveyard too."

Mickey smiled, sniffing on of the mushrooms and saying "Thanks. I'm sorry everything. I'll leave you to your solitude. It was nice meeting your acquaintance again Roxas."

The mouse walked to the entrance of the cave and looked around muttering "Now to find the way out."

I sighed and grabbed up some weapons and another handful of mushrooms before stomping over to Mickey.

"Come on mouse; let's get you out of here."

I glanced back when I saw the mouse not moving and sighed saying "You're not going to make it five minutes out here before another Heartless attacks, they feel whenever you have the Keyblade or use your powers. Besides, I need some more exercise."

Mickey smiled and walked over, saying "Lead the way."

We walked off in silence, following the twists and turns of the maze, heading towards the beach. I remembered that Xemnas had said something about an escape Dark Portal that could lead anywhere in the case of an emergency, and as soon as we got there, the mouse would be gone, my conscience clear, and my solitude reinstated.

"You have light in you; I can feel it. And you've used it before to, but you keep trying to overpower it with the darkness; why?"

I sighed, glancing down at Mickey.

"Yeah I have light, but I also have a memory issue, and Xemnas says that light makes the process of me dying speed up."

"You're dying?"

I sighed, annoyance suggesting abandoning Mickey, but I answered "Yes."

"I can understand that part, especially if Xemnas erased your memories, but you're wrong about the light. Light actually helps, it lets you see the truth in your memories. Darkness just clouds it and makes them more painful, and uses them to make it easier for you to be manipulated."

"But Xemnas said it and I trust him."

Mickey sighed "I know this is a delicate topic, but do you know what Organization 13 is?"

"I'm number 13, what do you think?"

"Hear me out. Organization 13 is a terrorist organization, determined to claim Kingdom Hearts, and kill anyone who as much as annoys them. The organization makes Heartless and use them to take over and fight those who oppose them, and there members are super powered assassins. You may not see it that way because you've been raised in the organization, but I've seen what it's done, I've watched as they hurt people, innocent people who are just trying to help the light."

I shook my head.

"That's not what the organization is about, and I should know; I'm in it! The organization does make Heartless, and it does kill people, people who are a threat to the family! People who try to hurt us!"

Mickey shook his head, saying "You're going to have to believe me."

"No! They would never do that, they would never hurt anyone!"

Mickey's head snapped up and he said "Then why are you here? Why are you hiding from them, and hiding from the world?"

I glared down at the mouse, before stalking off, a single tear forming. Mickey caught up with me, and after another few minutes of silence said "I'm sorry, I crossed the line. But you need to believe me; the organization is bad."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? You're on the side that's trying to hurt us, why should I believe you?"

"Because you saved me, and now I'm trying to save you. I can tell you don't want to believe that your family is bad, and I won't make you. Look around at what they're doing, see from a different perspective."

I stopped misstep and sat down, letting out a deep sigh.

"You alright?"

I shook my head, unable to speak. Why was this so hard? Yeah the organization was a little questionable, but it wasn't bad, and I knew it. My family, my real family, would never hurt anyone that was innocent. We only wanted to be happy, help people, weed out those who would hurt others, and get rid of those who tried to hurt us. But I had seen things, things I knew were bad, things no one should do. Xemnas wouldn't lie to me, he wouldn't. But even as I fought, my world started to shatter. Everything the last few weeks had gone; no the last few years.

Ever since I was born, my life had been nothing but loss, disappointment, anger, and pain. I was a nobody, no emotions, no heart; that was what Xemnas wanted, wasn't it? That's what Mickey wanted me to believe. But it couldn't be like that. It just couldn't. Light suddenly appeared from behind my closed eyelids, and I opened them to find that my palms were starting to glow again. I cursed, smacking them to the ground, but the glow just got brighter and brighter.

"Why!?"

Mickey suddenly appeared in the light and grabbed my hands, making the glow vanished.

"Stop" He ordered "Try not to think. You've been broken Roxas, and you've been hurt more than anyone should have been. But you have to keep going, you have to fight you're problems; you can't hide in the shadows. You don't want to be darkness, well then you need to be light." I nodded, the emotions I had had slowly dying back down.

"Thanks." I murmured, pushing myself back up.

Mickey stared at me worriedly saying "You're a good kid Roxas. Don't let anyone tell you different. You have a bright future, I can tell."

I smiled, wiping at my burning eyes saying "Liar. Come on."

We stared walking again, but it was different. The tension was gone, leaving just two friends walking through a maze. Nothing else. But something else had happened; light. I felt it inside, just like the hope I felt every time I heard Sora's name, lifting me up and giving me new strength. Maybe it was time to go back, to face my problems. Maybe… My train of thought drifted off as my eyes caught sight of some pebbles, shaking every few seconds, in time to some crazy beat. No, not a beat, more like something… running.

I felt the darkness before I saw it, and managed to push Mickey to the ground as a spiked chain whipped past our heads, smashing into the wall beside us. We rolled away as a second chain landed right where we had been, cracking through the solid stone.

We both stared at the ominous creature in front of us, shrouded in darkness, only it's red eyes visible; a Hunter of the Dark. The Hunter ripped its chains out roaring savagely before pouncing, swirls of darkness hiding if from view. I dodged the beast, launching myself at a wall and pulling an arrow to my bow when the beast spun back around, a shadowy appendage smacking me out of the air and to the ground.

I groaned, resisting the urge to use magic and heard Mickey scream. I looked up as the Hunter started vanishing into the maze, Mickey caught in its chain.

"Roxas, get out of here!" He screamed, vanishing into the darkness.

I stared after him for a few moments, before glancing over to the beach, where I could see the rock that hid the Dark Portal. Escape was so close; but Mickey needed my help. It was time to stop running. It was time to fight back. I glanced down at myself, and my clothes suddenly shifted back into my usual street clothes.

"You little!" I muttered, realizing that I had been lying on it earlier. Leave it to a mindless cloak to stick around me. I let power rush over me, neon sparks healing the cuts and bruises the Hunter had given me and started running, power pushing my body faster than an Olympic athlete. I slowed down as I started hearing the beast again, and glanced down at my arm.

It looked like a normal arm again, no cuts, no dark veins, and no hint of Oblivion's reign over my mind. I summoned the Keyblade, flinching as Oblivion appeared. It would have to do for now; Mickey was in trouble. I started running again, jumping over the walls as I passed them, stopping short when I arrived face to face with the Hunter.

It roared at me, and slashed, but I blasted its claws away, swinging Oblivion at it. The beast batted away the Keyblade, before roaring and throwing its chains at me. I ducked under them, before grabbing the tips and letting lose a stream of darkness through them, earning a tremendous roar and a backhand from the creature. I slammed into the wall, and the beast rushed towards me, but a blast of light suddenly flashed behind it, making it whirl around.

"You can't beat it with darkness!" Mickey yelled.

I nodded and looked back at Oblivion. I felt fear rush through the blade, and it screamed as light cracked the dark blade, before shattering it, revealing the Kingdom Key. I smiled and looked back as the Hunter whirled back to me. I raised my hand, letting the light flow through me, a pearl of light blasting through my hand, banishing the dark and revealing the beast's nightmare body, a mismatched beast with horns or red and purple.

The beast screamed rushing towards me, but I stood my ground and grabbed at it with telekinesis. The thing slowed down as I grabbed harder and harder, until it stop just a foot away from me, filthy breath blowing on my face.

"Batter up." I yelled, forcing the Hunter into the air, charging the Kingdom Key with light before chucking it towards the Hunter at the same time Mickey did, our two Keyblades colliding right before they hit, and explosion of firework-like lights lighting up the sky as the Hunter let out one last scream before vanishing into nothingness.

I smiled as the Keyblade reappeared in my hand, light filling me up. I had defeated the beast, and I hadn't even needed to use the darkness. I could do this, I could fight.

"You did it Roxas. You did well."

I nodded mutely, staring at the Keyblade.

"And I'm going to stay good; I promise."

The Kingdom Key suddenly flared with light, revealing angel wings, the sign of light, and a token in the shape of a star.

"Oathkeeper" I whispered.

I had found my light. And now it was time to fight for the truth.

**Always Just Beyond My Reach**

The baseball bounced from beside me, to the wall, and back, over and over, my eyes lazily flicking back and forth, the ball snapping to each location with the movement. This is what my life had become since I had come back; thrown into detention for running away and taking a mission without clearance. Now I was stuck down here in the 'dungeon' of the Betwixt and Between, my only company being Vanitas and a comatose doppelgänger of me named 'Ventus', the same Ventus I had seen battling at the Keyblade Graveyard. Vanitas had broken the rules himself during the fight, kidnapping Vanitas and refusing to keep him, wanting him around as a trophy of sorts.

The company was worse than solitude; a sexual predator, myself, and basically a dead kid. This had been fun. I had tried to get out several times, but due to several powers in place over the detention center, unless you were packing extreme power like Xemnas and Xehanort.

So, no magic, no Keyblades, no nothing. I had been lucky enough to smuggle in my cloak, which gratefully still worked. There was a loud crash from the other side of the room, and I glanced over to see that Vanitas had to large cymbals, and was trying to wake up Ventus once again. I rolled my eyes; Vani had been tried everything from cold ice to horns and pain, but nothing worked. At first it had been kind of funny, but after the umpteenth try, it had started getting annoying. I glanced back around, seeing the ball and seeing Ventus behind a screen.

I shook my head and looked again, taking in the lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, white v necked shirt, bright blue jeans, grey and white sneakers, golden armlet, and white and black rings. I knew it wasn't Ventus, but it helped to think of my new reflection like that. Oathkeeper had done the same thing as Oblivion, slowly changing my perspective, my clothing style, and my fighting style. And while I hated the darkness, I almost hated the goody two shoes I was starting to become more.

I had managed to throw off the Keyblades effects a few times, but it's good nature always came back and made me happy go lucky. I looked back down to the ball and caught it as it flew back to me. I was about to start it up again, ignoring Vanitas' cymbals, when a small cough came from the other side of the room. I glanced over, and saw Xehanort behind bars, waiting to take us out for our daily exercise.

"I think I like looking at you behind bars; it's a good look for you." I said, pushing the light down.

Xehanort chuckled saying "Maybe so, but I think it better fits one such as yourself, no Roxas? Now hurry up, your precious time is ticking away."

Vanitas and I made our way to the bars, giving Ventus a sad look while Vanitas muttered something about kicking Xehanort in the balls. I giggled, slapping my mouth almost instantly, pushing past Xehanort and Vanitas, ignoring their amused faces, walking down the hall to Xehanort's makeshift training arena.

Free time wasn't so much free time as it was Xehanort's time to keep us in shape, the only free part being that we could decide what we wanted to practice, under Xehanort's supervision. We got in and Vanitas instantly started discussing the power of sleep and the mind, trying to figure out how to up Ventus. I still didn't know why Vanitas cared so much for Ventus; he was not only his mortal enemy, but he was literally his other half, the darkness of Ventus' heart. And besides, if he wanted something to look at, Ventus was almost a carbon copy of me.

I shook my head, glad that Oathkeeper helped get rid of those thoughts, and raised my hand, concentrating. Light slowly started lighting from my palm, and I focused, pushing out quick bursts of power. There was a bright white flash of light, followed by another, and another. I kept going slowly increasing the power, until I heard Vanitas scream "Cut it out already dipshit!"

I glared at him, but sighed and gave in, deciding to try something else.

I focused again, and managed to make more light, keeping it hovering in my hands, pushing and rolling it until it was in the shape of a ball. Mickey had showed me what to do before we parted ways, along with some other tricks, but I was still having troubles going from pure darkness to pure light. Mickey had been able to make it materialize instantly with no hand motion, but I still had a lot to learn. I pushed more energy into the ball of light, glancing over at Vanitas and Xehanort.

Vanitas hadn't been the same since we got back, he had barely even looked at me, and it made me feel like some old toy that had been thrown away. But I had known this was going to happen; we had just been friends with benefits, no more. But even a 'hi', or 'how're you?' would've been nice, even though he had never done that before we got into the friends with benefits.

He was trying so hard to wake up Ventus; maybe I should cut him a little slack. But why was he trying to wake up his mortal enemy? I lost focus, and the ball of light sparked, making me jump, hands going forward and launching the ball through the air, bouncing off the walls.

"Look out!" I called, Xehanort and Vanitas ducking as the pearl of light right over them, burning a hole in the wall before bouncing out the door. A startled cry suddenly came from the other room, and Vanitas ran to the door yelling "Ventus!"

Xehanort and I exchanged a surprised look before rushing into the hallway, finding Vanitas pressed up against the bars of our detention cell, reaching forward, where Ventus was waking up. Xehanort unlocked the door and we rushed in, Vani sliding to Ventus' side and grabbing his hand, whispering

"Ven? Ven can you hear me?"

Ventus groaned and opened his eyes. He stared around at us, wide eyes full of fear until they met Vanitas' eyes.

"Vani what?"

"Shhh… it's alright Ven. you're safe, we're not going to hurt you; I promise."

Ventus nodded slowly, before glaring at Xehanort.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Vanitas, he's your responsibility, don't come crying if you get him pregnant."

I stared after Xehanort after he left, trying to grasp what he had just said, while Vanitas chuckled.

"What was that about?" I asked turning around, only to find Ventus and Vanitas making out. "Whoa, whoa; what's happening here?" I asked, taking a step back.

Vanitas gave me an annoyed glance, but sighed and said "Ventus is the other half of my heart, what'd you expect? It's why I wanted him back and why I wouldn't kill him. I fought him back at the graveyard so that Xehanort couldn't get at him."

"And you woke me up! Thank you, I've been trying to get back to Vanitas for a long time. You know we kinda look the same?"

I nodded wearily saying "Yeah, but I'm Roxas, not Ventus."

Ventus nodded, not noticing that I was glaring at Vanitas.

"So that's why you were with me."

Vanitas stared into my eyes, and for a moment I saw a hint of guilt in his eyes before the golden orbs hardened and he said "Sorry mate, we're just friends."

I laughed and started walking away.

"By the way, nice Pearl!"

I glanced back at Ventus, confused.

"The ball of light, back at HQ we call them Pearls. It's what woke me up; I was trapped in the dark."

I nodded coldly, easily pushing past the light again, jealousy and anger rushing through me again as I walked back to the training room. So that's the story was it? I was just a substitute for this Ventus, this outsider? Great job Roxas, you've been used again. What're we up to know, 500923543? When was I finally going to get control of my life and stop being used?

I shook my head and walked back into the training room, running straight into Xehanort.

"Overwhelmed by the romance?" He asked dully and I nodded.

"He's your apprentice, and Ventus is from the other side, why're you letting them be together?"

Xehanort chuckled saying "Vanitas is a loose cannon, and I have known young Ventus for a long time. He is no threat to me, and as long as Ventus is around, I have Vanitas under control, because he does not wish for Ventus to be harmed. Do you understand?"

I nodded, forcing a smile.

"It's weird that we look so similar. I never would have thought I would have a doppelgänger, who's a Keyblade wielder at that. What're the odds?"

Xehanort smiled darkly.

"The odds have nothing to do with it Roxas. Ventus has a unique connection with you, and a connection with another, one who looks very similar to Vanitas."

I stared at Xehanort with wide eyes; Ventus knew Sora?

"What-" I began, when a scream came from down the hall. We both ran back down the hall again, only to find Xemnas trying to drag Ventus away from a pissed of Vanitas, golden eyes full of molten fury.

"Xemnas; what are you doing to my apprentice and his trophy?"

Xemnas cast Xehanort a weary look and let go of Ventus, sending the duo sprawling in the corner, where Ventus curled up into a ball, sobbing while Vanitas rubbed his back, cooing gently, glaring at Xemnas.

"I am taking away the trophy for the greater good."

"And whose greater good are we discussing?" Xehanort inquired.

"The greater good of all. I just received a message from his leaders. They demanded him back within the next day, or else they will officially wage war and step out of the shadows. I intend to give the boy back. In pieces."

Ventus let out a frightened squeal, and Vanitas growled, crouching protectively in front of Ventus. Xehanort looked back and forth between the boys and Xemnas before saying "Let me see the message."

Xehanort pulled out a cellphone like device and threw it to Xehanort. He scanned it over, before staring idly off into space.

"Master!" Vanitas growled, desperation clouding his rough voice.

"I see no reason why war is an issue Xemnas, as far as I was aware, we already were at war."

Xemnas rolled his eyes and said "You do not have a choice in the matter Xehanort. I am stronger than you here, and the boy is the reason for your failure. By the laws you yourself created, he is thereby a traitor, and his masters wishes void in the eyes of another if needed. Tomorrow, we shall ship what is left of the boy out and onto the streets. Do you understand me?"

Xehanort nodded stiffly, and my own instincts kicked in.

"Xemnas…"

He glanced over at me, emotions hidden carefully, waiting.

I gave him a pleading look, and he slowly shook his head.

"I am sorry Roxas, but no. My decision is final."

He started walking away, and Vanitas growled, grabbing a chair and rushing at Xemnas. He hadn't even moved a full step when Xemnas whipped around, ethereal blades slicing the chair in half, and was diving towards his chest when I somehow shot across the room, a hazy shield materializing. Xemnas froze, his blade an inch away from my fritzing shield, and banished his blade saying "Interesting. Come Xehanort, we have much to do."

With that, they vanished, the cell door slamming shut behind me.

"How did you do that?" Vanitas asked, voice rough "How did you use your powers in here? Only they can do that."

I stared at the door, wondering the same thing, and jumped when a pair of arms gently surrounded me. I looked back and saw Ventus giving me a hug.

"Thank you for saving the idiot." He said, wiping some of his tears.

I managed to smile, before extracting myself from his grip. Ventus was just like everyone else; it hurt when he touched me. Xion felt dark, Vanitas burned my skin on contact, and Naminè sent shivers down my spine.

They were the only ones who didn't really hurt, the ones who felt different.

"What're we going to do?!" Vanitas yelled, slamming his fist against the wall "I'm not going to give you up again!"

Ventus sighed, sitting down, holding his head in his hands. Oathkeeper finally managed to clear up the jealousy, and I asked "You guys love each other?"

Vanitas cast me a surprised look, but Ventus instantly replied "Of course. Vani?"

Vanitas stared at Ventus for another second, before turning back to the wall, slamming his fists up against it over and over again. He had turned around quickly, but not fast enough to hide the tears that were staining his face. That answered that question. I sighed and walked to the cell door, sitting down. What could I do? How could I help my friend? I looked down, and noticed the device Xemnas had used earlier to show Xehanort the enemies message and grabbed it.

Instantly the screen lit up saying "_Greetings to Xemnas from the Council of Light. We are of the understanding that you have in your custody one of our own, Ventus Leonheart. Due to our previous agreements, we require that he be returned at once, or else all previous deals and agreements will be considered null and void. We currently have the location of the Betwixt and Between, and if Ventus is not returned within three days' time, we will lay siege to retrieve him, and execute all those we find in our path with our help in the government. Comply and return Ventus. Sincerely, the Council of Light_."

I stared at the message, a part of me dying as I realized that Mickey had been lying to me, and that this 'Council of light' were the ones who were trying to kill us.

Besides, it was obvious that Vanitas and Ventus were supposed to be together, who would fight that? The screen lit up suddenly, saying "Unopened message". I stared at the screen before tapping it, watching as I saw the moment I saved Vanitas replay over and over, the words 'power limit increase by 30%'. I watched the scene over and over again, an idea coming to mind. I held out my hand and focused, trying to push out energy.

Nothing happened. I tried again, and again, more and more energy building up, until finally an electrical arc burst from my fingertips. I smiled down at it; I had power.

"Vanitas!" I called, trying to maintain the electrical arc.

"What do you-" Vanitas began, before falling silent. Vanitas ran over, staring at my hand in wonder.

"How are you…?"

I shook my head saying "I don't know, but if I can get enough power, I could get you guys out. But just getting this much is hard; I'd need a whole lot more."

"Xehanort teaches a bunch of draining techniques, I can get some of the excess energy around us!" Vanitas said, hope filling his voice.

He gave my shoulder a quick squeeze before running to the center of the room and sitting down crisscross.

"No one bother me, I'll have to concentrate to make this work."

Ventus and I watched as he closed his eyes, arms out, face screwed up in concentration. I sighed and leaned against the bars. Xemnas would be furious once I helped them, but I couldn't let him kill Ventus. Between Oathkeeper, my morals, and the fact that I would basically be seeing pieces of me being shipped off, I just couldn't let that happen.

"Hey." Ventus whispered, appearing next to me.

I jumped, and Ventus smiled saying "Sorry. I just wanted to say thanks. I know you don't have any reason to help me, and because Vanitas screws over anyone who goes near him, you don't have to help him either, but you are. It means a lot."

I sighed, looking into his eyes and saying "You guys are in love, and you deserve it. At least one of us should get our happy ending."

Ventus looked at me questioningly and I elaborated.

"I came here after something bad happened, something I made myself forget. But forgetting didn't work, and I forgot something that I want to remember now, but I may not have time because I'm already dying cause I tried to forget whoever it is I'm trying to remember."

Ventus nodded, whistling lowly saying "Man that's tough. I thought I had it off bad."

I glanced at him in surprise as he explained.

"As you probably guessed, I'm gay; after Vanitas got separated from me, I fell in love with him. Yeah I know, kind of narcissistic, but hey he acts nothing like me. We're two parts of a whole that want to be together again. The Council of Light doesn't like that, and are already annoyed with me for being Xehanort's original apprentice. My master constantly keeps secrets from me about Vanitas, my best friend Aqua bosses me around like I'm still a kid, Kairi tries to 'make' me straight, Riku just loves to torture me, and Sora well. Sora's the only one who's really nice to me. Roxas, are you alright?"

I was anything but alright. The pain of hearing those names ripped my soul apart, but that someone knew them, that someone could tell me who, or what they were, that I could finally find the answers I was searching for, made all the pain worth it.

"Wait, you know him? Who is he? Please, tell me who Sora is!"

Ventus jumped back at my outburst, but Vanitas suddenly spoke saying "It's time!"

"Please!" I begged, tears ripping down my face.

The pain was getting stronger and stronger, wanting to find the truth.

"Roxas I can't hold the power that long, we have to do it now! You can ask about your 'Sora' in a second!"

I forced the pain to go away and force myself off the ground. I had waited ten years; I could wait a few more seconds. I stumbled over and grabbed Vanitas' outstretched hand, reveling in the energy he poured into me. I raised my hand, forcing a Dark Portal into existence.

"You did it!" Ventus yelled in excitement. I nodded, dropping to the ground in exhaustion as Vanitas leant down and kissed me whispering "Thank you Roxas."

I nodded tiredly as he ran off, grabbing a bag and starting to fill it up with clothes and food.

"You were involved with Vanitas, weren't you?"

I glanced up, noticing Ventus' hurt eyes. I nodded slowly saying "I'm sorry."

Ventus shook his head, smiling sadly saying "No, I should have known. You look like me, and he looks like Sora. I guess your memories were just trying to find him."

"Who is he? Please tell me!" I said getting to my feet. Ventus sighed saying "Are you sure? It's obvious that finding out the truth gets you hurt, and I don't want to hurt you so-"

"Please!" Ventus sighed and opened his mouth to say something when his eyes snapped behind me and he snapped forward shouting "Vanitas!"

Something hard collided with the back of my head, and I fell to the ground, new pain, real pain, throbbing through me. I heard Ventus screaming at Vanitas, but he quickly went quiet, footsteps walking away before I felt Vanitas lean down next to me.

"Sorry Roxas, but I can't trust anyone, even you. I'm sure you'll find your Sora on your own. And by the way, I may be in love with Ventus, but your blood still tastes better than his."

I felt him lick off some of my blood, chuckling sadistically as he did, and I managed to get my mouth working again.

"I will hunt you… down… and you will… pay."

Vanitas chuckled and ruffled my head, more pain zipping through me.

"Bye Roxy!" He said, vanishing from my sight. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I heard someone else getting close, but I ignored both of them as my world stated fading into numbness. I would get that answer, I would find Sora, and when I found Vanitas… I smiled as I passed out, dreaming of all the ways I would kill him. Time for the hunt to begin.

**The Ugly Truth**

I glanced around the crowded café, glancing at the clock every few minutes. Naminè should be here any second, and then I could make up for our last 'date', and relax for a bit. Ever since Vanitas and Ventus had escaped, my life had gone up and up. Xemnas was proud of me, especially after I told him the story of how Vanitas had managed to open a Dark Portal with the excess energy in the room, Xemnas' device, and Ventus.

I, being the devoted organization member I was, had of course tried to stop them from escaping, but had been overpowered due to Vanitas being able to activate more of his powers, allowing himself and Ventus to escape. Xemnas had let me out of detention instantly, and the entire organization had been on high alert, all searching for the missing pair.

No one questioned my story, or the fact that several minutes of footage from the security cameras vanished before anyone could review them. I was in the clear, and in no time, Vanitas and Ventus would be found. I didn't plan on working with the organization to find him of course; I'd play along, but I weren't going to let them hurt my precious answers, and Vanitas was mine to hurt alone. That was why I had sent Xion out to do a thorough search of the world, using her unique sense to hunt him down. We had nearly caught them several times, and once when they got behind a train and just vanished, the others missing them by just minutes.

I was worried about them though; the energy they were expending to hide themselves would be practically killing them, not to mention being on the run from the organization, Ventus' gang, myself, and anyone else who happened to want a piece of the two. I regretted not being out there now, but Xion had insisted that I patch things up with Naminè, and I had to admit it would be good to take a quick breather. Two hands suddenly came over my eyes, making me jump, and a bell like voice whispered "Guess who?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one; queen of England?"

Naminè laughed letting her hands drop to my relief, the cool touch finally gone, and I smiled as she sat down at the other side of the table, blonde hair sparkling in the sunshine.

"How've you been?" I shrugged my shoulders saying "I've been better. Been caught up a lot of work."

"Where do you work?"

"At the moment? Bounty hunting."

Naminè raised her eyebrows saying "It's hard to picture you as a bounty hunter; you don't look like you could hurt anyone."

"Wanna run that by me again?" I said smiling.

She must really be clueless if she thought I of all people couldn't hurt anyone.

"You just don't look like you could hurt anyone. You have that kind of face that just makes you look like a plush toy."

I stared at her, swearing to burn Oathkeeper to a pulp as soon as I left. A plush toy? Really?

"What happened to intimidating and dark?" I asked, almost desperately.

Come on, my reputations at stake here; someone calling me a plush toy?

"Nah, even then you just looked a little scruffy, nothing really scary."

I face palmed; there went my reputation. Anyone for my dignity? Naminè laughed again saying "Oh come on, it's nothing to be ashamed of. And besides if you are a bounty hunter, who'd suspect you? You look like a normal teen."

I nodded mutely, thanking the universe that Axel wasn't here. He would never let the whole 'plush toy' thing down.

"You look a lot better than you did." Naminè said, and I managed a smile.

"Thanks, I feel better than I was. Some… bad stuff was happening. But you helped me out."

She smiled, pulling some blonde locks of hair away from her face and staring intently at me with her blue eyes.

"You know there's a parade coming out in a few weeks, it's supposed to be this huge thing. You interested?"

Naminè kept looking down and said "Are you asking me out by any chance?"

"That depends on your answer."

Naminè laughed and looked up revealing a gorgeous smile.

"I don't know if I could wait a few weeks. You're kind of addicting."

I laughed, leaning in and whispering "I don't know about that, but I do know that you are. You're a drug; you keep pulling me back and taking me in, even after last time. It's in all that blonde hair, those blue eyes, everything about you. And I kinda like it."

Naminè leaned in to and said "If I asked you to kiss me, would you?"

"Wanna find out?" I whispered, leaning closer. Naminè was starting to lean in when a voice barked out her name.

"Naminè!"

We both spun around to see a man in white lab coat, with short cropped white blonde hair, a goatee and moustache, and brown eyes.

"Dad! What're you doing here!?"

The man, Naminè's father, studied me for a second, something going on behind his eyes before he said

"You forgot your sketchpad and phone back at the house, and I knew you had lessons today, so I ran out to find you. Who's the boy?"

I stood up, and threw on a bold smile, extending my hand.

"My name is Roxas sir. You're Naminè's dad?" The man nodded eyes showing suspicion and annoyance.

"You may refer to me as Ansem. Have we met before?"

I shook my head and Ansem continued.

"Odd, you reminded me of someone I met back at my old employment, a place called Between 13."

I froze as he said the name, the way he spat it out sending me a very clear message; he knew who I was. Between 13 was a cover name for the Betwixt and Between that all of its operatives used when talking in public.

"Oh yeah, Between 13; sorry I don't have any recollection of you."

Ansem smiled saying "You don't need to. I suppose my daughters in good hands; the business did tend to be very protective of its acquaintances."

I nodded, and Naminè sneezed. We glanced at her, and she blushed saying "Sorry! I'll be right back!" She rushed away and Ansem turned back to my.

"Alright you hooligan, what are you doing with my daughter? What does Xemnas want with her?"

"I just met her to meet her, that's all. Now how do you know about the organization, I'm one of the upper members, I know everyone."

Ansem smiled saying "I'm more of backstage director than a performer. And I will pay you an exceptional amount if you stay away from my daughter."

I frowned at the man's behavior and noticed Naminè coming towards us.

"You want me to do what?" Ansem growled, rolling his eyes.

"Moron, I want you to stay away from my daughter!"

"Daddy!"

Ansem's eyes lit up in horror, and he glared at me, before whirling around, facing a red faced Naminè.

"Roxas, I'm going to have to cut our date short. Dad, we need to talk."

Ansem tried to protest, but Naminè pried him away with surprising strength, casting me an apologetic look as she pulled him out of the restaurant. I smiled, glancing down at the empty glass in front of me. That had been fun. A sudden surge of power rippled through the restaurant and a voice said "Hungry?"

I whipped around, and stared down a Mickey, who was holding out blue Popsicle stick. I glanced around, noticing that everyone around us seemed frozen, unmoving.

"Nice job freezing time; you'll have to teach me that." I said taking the ice cream with a 'thanks'.

Mickey took Naminè's abandoned seat saying "Sorry about you're date, looked like it took a turn for the worst."

"You'd be surprised." Mickey nodded, licking at his ice-cream. I took a bite out of my own, surprised to taste sea-salt ice-cream.

"How did you know?" I asked, taking another bite.

"I just had a hunch."

I laughed, taking another bite and saying "So, how're you enjoying being back in the land of the living? Much better than the Realm of Darkness, no?"

"You have no idea. It is great to be back here, nothing like a little light to brighten your day. Have you heard about Ventus?"

I nodded taking another bite.

"Of course, I was the one who helped him and Vanitas escaped."

Mickey smiled saying "I should have known. We figured the Organization would have done something by now, but all they've been doing is searching for someone, so we figure he escaped. Thank you, he deserves to be with Vanitas."

"You approve? He said everyone was all homophobic back there?"

Mickey shook his head sadly "Very true, most of them are very homophobic. But I was there when Vanitas was born, and I can see that those two need each other. And besides, who am I to judge."

I nodded; glad to have someone else around who thought like me.

"I hate to start this conversation up again, but I had a feeling you've seen the organization's true colors. They were planning to kill Ventus, and still are planning on it; otherwise they wouldn't be wasting resources trying to find him. You've seen the light, you can't be in darkness anymore Roxas."

I shook my head "The organization would never, never hurt anyone. Ventus was just Xemnas blowing things out of proportion."

Mickey sighed and was going to say something when a sudden thought came to mind.

"Ventus mentioned that there was a Sora in your organization. Please, tell me who it is!"

Mickey was opening his mouth to answer when people started moving again for a second, before stopping again.

"There's no time, I have to get out of here! I'll talk to you soon though, I promise!"

"Mickey!" I yelled as he vanished behind a pillar, my answers vanishing with him. Time suddenly returned, people going back to their activities, as I sat in my chair, steaming. I finally sighed and got up, heading for a deserted part of the café and summoning a Dark Portal, arriving back in the Betwixt and Between.

"Roxas!" Xemnas called, and I whipped around.

"There you are, I have been searching for you. I have your agenda here, you need to go to each location at the time it specifies, the others are trying to hound Ventus and Vanitas into your area. Leave no stone unturned, they must be found at all costs. Do you understand?"

I nodded, and Xemnas smiled handing me the piece of paper.

"Good boy. I shall see you later if all turns out well."

I nodded, before throwing open a Dark Portal and running into it. For hours I ran down streets, through crowds of people, through buildings, up flights stairs, over cars, under bridges, everywhere that they could hide, but they were nowhere to be found. I finally got back home when the sun was down, and rain was pouring, drowning out the flowers and anyone foolish enough to run into the open. I got to the main hall to find most of the organization inside, congratulating each other and resting.

"Hey, Roxy!" Demyx said, sliding over to me "Did you hear, old Marly's found Ven and Vani!"

I froze while Demyx continued.

"Yeah, he found them somewhere in Africa and managed to use some of Vexen's weird chemicals to make sure they couldn't teleport away. They're trapped in some theme park called 'Wonderland'. Xemnas said that Marly could get the chance to kill 'em both and bring back their heads!"

I nodded mutely, blasting him away with TK as I rushed over to Xemnas, not even laughing as I passed Saїx, who while having healed the 'smile' I had given him, was still stuck smiling, an eerie, yet hilarious sight.

I skidded to a halt next to Xemnas asking "Marluxia found them!?"

Xemnas nodded proudly, taking a swing from a fancy glass and saying "Indeed he did, and he will do a splendid job in killing them. To the Graceful Assassin!" He called, earning a cheer from everyone.

"Marluxia's an idiot, and he's up against two Keyblade wielders, let me go as backup."

Xemnas shook his head saying "Well, well, well. Such a low opinion of your teacher? No, I believe that Marluxia has this covered, but do not worry, I will ensure you have your pound of flesh."

I slammed my hand down on the table, cracking its surface and earning a few startle looks from other members as my mind raced. Marluxia wasn't an idiot, and he had experience fighting Keyblade wielders, he would take them out easily. I couldn't let that happen.

"Vanitas is mine to kill!" I said, throwing out fake anger.

Xemnas chuckled and studied me. "Very true, it was him who disgraced you, was it not? Very well, you may go and kill them. Try to bring back a souvenir. Here is the location."

Xemnas stared into my eyes as coordinates flashed through my brain.

"Thanks!" I said, running towards a Dark Portal, appearing in another rainstorm.

Dilapidated roller coasters, overgrown food stands, and a rusted Ferris wheel surrounded me. I glanced around, noticing that a few lights still shined on in the darkness, and near the Ferris wheel I could see movement. I summoned another Dark Portal, arriving atop a building near the wheel, where I could make out three shapes fighting. I frowned and tried to summon another Dark Portal to get me closer, but nothing happened.

Demyx's conversation came back to me, and I remembered that Marluxia had used some kind of chemical Vexen had given him to stop them from teleporting. It must still be in the air. I glanced around and noticed a wire leading to a pole in front of them and smiled, summoning Oathkeeper. I jumped forward, throwing the Keyblade over the top and clinging to it as I rushed down, straight for the trio. A light went on behind them, and I watched as Marluxia batted Ventus away, slamming his scythe into Vanitas head at the same time.

Vanitas made a rush at him and Marluxia blasted him away, slashing at Ventus as he tried to attack him. I got closer and closer, willing myself to go faster. Marluxia sliced Ventus' arm, ducking under Vanitas' Keyblade at the same time and blasting him in the stomach.

Marluxia spun towards his weakened enemy, fatal blow only seconds away, my horror and desperation growing as I tried to get the wire to go faster. Before anyone could react, Ventus jumped in the way, while Vanitas screamed. Marluxia's scythe swished one way as Ventus hit the ground, his body lying motionless while his head rolled away. No. No, this wasn't happening. He couldn't be dead, my answers, my friend!

Anger took over, and I suddenly surged through the air, a trail of light behind me, before banishing Oathkeeper and falling to the ground rolling behind the Graceful Assassin. I ripped his scythe away from him, spinning it as he turned around, stabbing it straight through him as he faced me. He gasped, eyes growing wide, as I glared into his eyes.

"Roxas?"

All the anger I had rushed through me, emerging in one word.

"Holy." I whispered.

Light surged through me, and the scythe suddenly lit up. Marluxia screamed as beams of light burst from inside him, pure white and blue light ripping him apart, before flashing out in a tremendous flash. When the light faded, there was no Marluxia left, only the still glowing Scythe. I barely noticed, nearly falling to the ground in pain, using the scythe for support. Information and power rushed through me, similar to what had happened with Xemnas but different.

Raw, pure power flowed through me, and knowledge of ways to use it, ways that involved flowers, plant life, and a scythe rushed through me. Memories of a life I didn't have, of experiences I hadn't had, of people I didn't know rushed through me, making them my own.

I had just absorbed Marluxia. All that power inside him, his soul, I had just taken it. I had Marluxia's soul, his power, his mind. But how, how had I? Theories from my mind and Marluxia's bounced off each other, until I managed to stop thinking, forcing myself away from all that. I heard a sob and looked over, seeing Vanitas.

Marluxia's memories viciously attacked me, and I watched the fight with Vanitas once again, being forced to watch again as Ventus died. I screamed, forcing the memories back, trying to regain control, but one last memory surged forward. I watched as I talked to Xemnas; no as Marluxia talked to Xemnas.

"They all must die. I do not care who pays the price, I want them dead. Kill anything that moves on your mission, civilian, animal, I don't care. Kill down to the last woman and child, do you understand me?"

"Yes Xemnas." Marluxia replied. The memory fell away, and Marluxia's mind went silent, falling away, still there, but far enough away that I couldn't hear it.

Mickey had been right; the organization was bad. And I had seen it, I had seen plenty of signs, I had just chosen to ignore them. I shook my head and glanced around, noticing Vanitas sobbing over Ventus body. I stood shakily to my feet, still not sure what had happened, or how it had happened, and walked over, standing in the pool of blood. The moment the scythe touched the blood, the glow it still had vanished, replaced by its usual dull colors. I stared down at Vanitas as he wept, hands covered in blood, cradling Ven's dead body, trying to push Ven's head back onto his body as though that would fix everything.

Anger surged through me, overpowering Oathkeeper's urge to be sympathetic and forgiving. Ventus was dead, and so were my answers. I only saw Mickey when the mouse seemed to want to be seen, and I didn't want to see him, to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Xemnas and Marluxia's memories spoke up, whispering secrets and powers, and I finally said "There are ways to bring him back."

Vanitas looked back up at me, face full of hope.

"But you have to find them on your own. You took my answers from me, now find your own."

Vanitas sobbed again, golden eyes full of desperation.

"Please!"

I shook my head "Consider this payback for that knock to the head."

I turned around and walked away. Vanitas was probably wondering why I wouldn't help him resurrect Ventus and find out the answers I wanted. But the ways of bringing him back were obscured, farfetched, and reliable. They would take too long, and I didn't have time to waste anymore. If I wanted my answers, I would have to get them myself. I stopped and turned around one last time taking in the sight of Vanitas still sobbing.

"Vanitas!"

He glanced up as I continued.

"Next time we meet, shoot first, because I will kill you. You let him die."

Vanitas howled, before going back to sobbing as I walked away, exiting the dead zone and activating a Dark Portal. All talking ceased as I entered the room, carrying Marluxia's bloody scythe.

"What happened?!" Xemnas demanded.

"I told you Marluxia was an idiot and couldn't handle himself. He managed to kill Ventus, and Vanitas killed him as I got there and killed him."

Xemnas nodded slowly, before smiling and saying "Congratulations Roxas, you have done well. So, where is your trophy from the mission?"

I snorted. He hadn't even blinked twice at finding out Marluxia was dead; how would my death affect him? I threw the bloody scythe to the ground, walking towards the exit, thinking back to how I had killed Marluxia.

"There wasn't enough of anything when I was done to bring back." I said, earning a cheer from the crowd, who started partying again as I slammed the door close behind me.

Neanderthals; cheering over death, pain, and destruction. I wasn't on Mickey's side, but now I wasn't on the organization's side either. It was time to figure out what was happening, time to find out more. Because I had already found out the ugly truth; nothing was as it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>There's 5-10<strong>


	3. Chapters 11-15

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Book Burnings And Close Calls<strong>

"Go long!" Axel called, throwing the football across the street, while I rushed down the sidewalk, vaulting past people, before throwing myself at a lamppost, using it to throw myself through the air, catching the football, and landing on top of a car. People started yelling, shouting, and laughing, but no one could compare to me and Axel, taking off once again, dodging cars and people. I hurled the football back at him, rolling through the air to avoid a bus. I laughed as I watched Axel dash around, glad that I had managed to find a friend.

Things had been… complicated since I had killed Marluxia. I still didn't know how I now had his powers, or why I could remember everything he could have remembered, but I did know that I could use it to my advantage, and I could find out what was going on, with my past, and my future.

My past may have been more important, but Marluxia's memories hinted that something was going on in the organization, something big, something bad. And after I had delved deeper into Marluxia's memories, I had found out that it had to do with me. Other than that, I had no idea what the organization was up to.

Xemnas sent the members on seemingly random tasks, killing people; doing reconnaissance, treasure hunting, raiding, and so many other things I didn't know where to start. And somehow, everything seemed to be part of his plan, some mysterious plan I couldn't describe. I still had troubles believing that the man I had known for so long, the man who had saved me from my brutal life, the man who was practically my father, could be evil, but after everything that had transpired the last few weeks, I had been left with no other option.

The only good thing that had come out of any of this was that I at least got knew who to trust now; Marluxia had had several conversations with Xemnas discussing who could be trusted with the plan, and the only two who were not included in the plan at all, were Axel and Demyx. Knowing that I still had my best friend in all this madness was a huge relief.

Axel had been there for me since the beginning. I could still remember when I had first moved in, and how he had defended me from Saїx, played games with me, and gave me something I couldn't remember ever having before; a real friend. I felt ashamed for even thinking that he could be bad; yeah we were all 'bad' because we worked for the organization, but at least a few of us weren't part of the really bad stuff. Axel had been there through thick and thin, and while he was a little crazy and a heavy pyromaniac, I wouldn't have him any other way.

Axel managed to launch himself at a wall, springing back and catching the ball midair, before coming back down, stumbling a little as he hit the ground before sprinting towards me. I smiled as he got close, laughing at his goofy expression, and teased saying "I think your losing your touch Ax; you stumbled a little back on reentry."

Axel rolled his eyes and puffed out his chest.

"Please, I owned that. It was total skill. S-K-I-L-L. Got it memorized Roxy?"

I laughed and nodded as we started walking off again.

"So what do you say we do now? There's some new movies out, we could go skateboard, rip off tourists, check out babes, burn down a school building. So many choices."

I just smiled, ignoring Axel's last option, and started thinking.

"Let's go skateboard, it' been eons since I kicked your butt."

Axel snorted and walked towards an alley.

"I'll head back to HQ and get our boards. Meet you back here in a minute."

I nodded, leaning up against the wall, stretching back and closing my eyes while I waited. It had been a while since I had taken a break, and while I desperately wanted to figure out what was happening, Xion had forced me to take a few days off.

Xion had been different since we kissed; she was always eager, shyer than ever, and always flirting. She had accepted that I just wasn't ready for her yet, but it definitely didn't deter her. Even past her slight obsession with me though, she was fun to hang out with. We had a lot of the same hobbies, the same interests, and very similar senses of humor.

I could still remember when we had hung downtown, pranking everyone who went by, using magic, pop rocks, and whatever else we could get our hands on, laughing and giggling every moment. She was a good friend. So I guess I had two friends now; Axel and Xion. Only a few months ago, that would have been all I could have ever hoped for; blind to the organizations plot, knowing only that the organization was family, and that we were made to have fun. If only…

But even as awesome as it was to have friends, the allure of getting back at the supposed 'family' that had used me, and finding Sora and finding the missing piece of me was stronger. I sighed, wishing one more time that my life could be simple, before someone said my name. I whipped around, only to find myself face to face with Ansem.

"So, thirteen, what might you be doing in this part of town?"

I frowned at the use of my codename, but before I could answer a splitting pain ripped through my head, and Marluxia's memories started playing through me. Marluxia was in the meeting room, standing beside a man dressed in red and yellow robes, his face masked by bandages.

Xemnas was sitting at the head of the meeting room table, and was explaining something.

"Marluxia, I would like to introduce you to the Organization's new technical mastermind and hacker, DiZ. I would like you to escort him to the archives, where his particular skills are needed."

"As you wish my liege." Marluxia said, motioning for DiZ to follow.

"Your name is?" DiZ asked, his voice garbled slightly, but still unmistakably Ansem's voice.

"Marluxia" He replied, and the memory suddenly ended, sending me spiraling back to my own mind. I stumbled forward, before regaining my ground and looking back at Ansem.

"DiZ. So that's why I didn't know you."

Ansem looked surprised for a moment before scowling and saying "Who I was is no matter. All that matters is Naminè, and that you stay away from her. The organization already ruined her, and you have already started turning her against me. I wonder, how do you think she would react if she found out that her 'boyfriend' were a heartless assassin bent on world domination and killing?"

My heart stopped for a second, but instantly Marluxia's memory came back and I smiled countering with "I'm sure she wouldn't like that. I'm also pretty sure she wouldn't like finding out that her father is the hacker or the same organization I am. What did you do while you were there? How many people did you put on our hit list? How many deaths are you responsible for?"

Ansem's face glowed bright red, anger rushing through him, and he took a step forward.

"Enough. Just stay away from my daughter."

"Stay away from us, I'm not hurting her"

Ansem was raising his fist, sparks trailing behind, and was opening his mouth when someone cried "Roxy!"

We both whipped around as Naminè tackled me in a hug, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you! We haven't been able to hang out since our last date!" Naminè said, pouting with her big blue eyes.

Guilt instantly overtook me and I hurried to my excuse.

"I'm sorry Nami, work's been holding me down, but I promise we can hang out soon. I was actually working when I ran into your dad, and we started talking."

Naminè suddenly drew away from me, glaring at her father and saying "Talking about what?"

Ansem seemed to shrink slightly, looking uncomfortable.

"Just reminiscing about old days and what we used to do back at Between 13. Right Ansem?"

I hated that I was throwing the old man a lifeline, but if he went down, I was sure to go right down with him, and finding where Kairi, Riku, and Sora were, and my relationship with her, would go down the toilet.

Ansem cast me a wary glance, before sighing in defeat and nodding saying "Yes, the young man and I were just talking about work. He has a very interesting series of jobs, if I do say so myself."

Naminè, turning back to me with a satisfied look on her face.

"So… define soon."

I laughed saying "Probably next week. Sorry, but work has me caught up at the moment; sorry Nami."

Naminè's smile fell for a moment, before lighting back up.

"Alright. I'll be counting the days. See you later Roxy!"

She kissed my cheek, before grabbing Ansem's hand and dragging him towards a shop. I stayed there frozen for a few minutes, my cheek numb with cold.

A sudden cough went off behind me, and I whirled around to find a wide eyed Axel.

"Dude you've been holding out on me; since when did you start taking out the hot blonde?"

I felt my cheeks burn a little before rolling my eyes. Curse Oathkeeper, mixing up my emotions.

"A while. Ready to get you but whipped?" I said, trying to play on Axel's competitive streak to get away from Naminè.

Axel snorted, throwing me my checkered skateboard saying "Bring it blondie. But this conversation is so not over."

Three hours later, after causing multiple car crashes, fires, deactivating gravity in the park, and racing cars, we stopped to catch our breath, thoroughly satisfied.

"I win." I said smugly, leaning up against a wall, while Axel came up behind, panting.

"Only cause you cheated. I though we said no rubber chickens."

I laughed, remembering just how crazy our competition was; skateboarding was just how we got around, everything else was random and awesome.

"No, you said no rubber chickens. I didn't say anything."

"You are a cheater. C-H-E-A-T-E-R. Got it memorized?"

We both laughed, still panting, until Axel suddenly fell to the ground.

"Axel!" I rushed over, green sparks flying, but he was already getting up. "

Hey, you alright?" Axel nodded, lifting up his pant leg to reveal several long, thin white lines, stretching from his ankle, and twisting all the way up to his knee.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Larxene happened. She broke up with me today; you think it looks bad now? You should have seen it earlier; fire, lightning, ice, and TK, all in one hit. Not pretty."

"So she broke up with you again?"

Axel nodded, stretching his arms before leaning back up against the wall again.

"This time it's for good. I love Larxene, but I'm done being her punching bag. I told her I wasn't getting back with her again if we broke up this time, and she answered with those wonderful little knives of hers."

"She's all kinds of fun Ax. I know I can't do much, but is there anything I can-"

Axel laughed, waving away my question.

"Roxas, you're way too nice to be in this business; if I asked you for your left arm, you'd just hand it over. You're a good friend Roxy; don't change that."

I smiled, happiness taking over and washing all the pain, betrayal, and revenge away.

"Half as long" Axel started, holding out his fist.

"Twice as bright" I said, bumping his fist with my own.

Axel's cellphone rang, and he snapped it out, holding it up to his ear.

"VІІІ here. Yeah he's with me. Oh come on Xemnas, it's our day off. Yeah I… No it's just that… We'll be there in a minute Xemnas."

Axel sighed and put his phone away, giving me a sad look.

"Boss wants us back?"

Axel nodded, moping saying "Yep. I'm on security tonight, and Vexen and Zexion want your opinion on some type of new weapon."

I took a longing glance around, watching the setting sun before turning back to Axel.

"Xemnas really sucks sometimes."

"Yes he does." Axel said smirking.

"Axel!"

Axel laughed, before summoning a Dark Portal and waving me forward.

"You're mad scientists await."

I rolled my eyes, punching his arm as I walked through. I emerged in a huge cement room, lined with tesla coils, huge bookshelves crowded with books, huge chemistry setups, various energy weapons and sources, and dissected corpses. Vexen and Zexion were at one of the tables, arguing over something, scalpels in hand. I walked over, and coughed loudly, making them both whirl around.

Zexion nodded respectfully to me, and Vexen stood up, a cold, emotionless smile lighting up his face.

"Ah, Roxas, just the prodigy we were hoping for. We were hoping you might help us resolve an issue, we don't seem to be able to agree ourselves."

I walked over, not even flinching at the disgusting corpse in front of me. There lower half was draped in a white, bloody sheet, the head being the only other intact appendage. The chest and arms had been sliced open, revealing muscle and sinew, veins and bones, and a heart, carefully cut open and overflowing with a black, tar-like substance.

"What, is that?"

Vexen snorted, just saying "That is of no importance at the moment. Actually the question has nothing to do with the body at all, it has to do with the Keyblade."

I nodded slowly as Vexen continued.

"We have been trying to come up with ways to… enhance your current abilities, making you skills and overall power much greater. But, we can't seem to find the actual source of where the Keyblades power. My hypothesis is that the power comes from Kingdom Hearts itself, as the Keyblade and Kingdom Hearts co-exist, but my colleague here, disagrees, and says that the Keyblade draws strength from the wielders heart. As you are the only Keyblade wielder we have the pleasure of knowing, would you care to elaborate which of us is correct?"

I sighed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Why couldn't they have just asked Xemnas? He seemed to know a lot about everything, and would have been able to answer better than I could. I was still getting used to the fact that I had one, how was I supposed to know stuff like this?

I was opening my mouth to answer when the building suddenly shook, and a loud boom came from another part of the building. Vexen stumbled, while I whipped around; glancing out at the room's only window in time to see Axel fly past it, chakrams in hand, fire spiraling around him. Another explosion erupted right next to the lab, and a large crack suddenly appeared in the ceiling.

Fire licked its way out, somehow sticking to the ceiling and spreading. Vexen raised his hand, ice swirling towards the fire, but instead of putting it out, the ice actually seemed to make the fire grow, flames growing brighter and hotter.

"Roxas!" Vexen said, voice starting to show fear.

I raised my hand and aimed a blast at the ceiling, but another explosion erupted, making the fire even bigger, and the ceiling started caving in.

"The experiments!" Vexen cried, running over to his work table and grabbing up as many vials, machines, and papers as he could.

Zexion glanced towards the ceiling, then Vexen, and then the door, before making a mad dash towards the door. He was almost there, when the ceiling cracked again, and a huge slab of concrete crushed him and several desks, letting in even more fire.

More explosions erupted from outside, and I could hear Axel fighting with someone. I looked around, and tried to summon a Dark Portal, but nothing happened. I glanced around, and noticed one of Vexen's vials had fallen over, and grayish blue smoke was rolling through the fiery room.

So that's what Marluxia had used to keep Ventus and Vanitas from escaping when he attacked; so much for that escape route. I glanced around, wondering why I hadn't reacted instantly when the fire and explosions had erupted and saw Vexen still trying to gather up his equipment.

Marluxia's and my memory came back to me, and I realized what was happening; it was time to get some answers. Axel was causing the perfect diversion, most of the others would be trying to fight off whatever was stupid enough to attack us, and there was no way out but through the fiery ceiling now. Oathkeeper pulsed, desperately trying to convince me not to do what I was planning, but I managed to ignore it and walked towards Vexen.

"Vexen."

He whipped around, desperation in his eyes, quickly turning to confusion.

"Why aren't you helping? Everything will be in kingdom come if you don't help me soon!"

"What is the organization planning? And what does it have to do with me?"

Vexen looked surprised and suddenly dropped his precious experiments.

"Planning? And about you? Oh Roxas, I think the smoke is getting to you."

I saw Vexen's hands curling into position for an attack, and blasted him away, slamming him up against a burning bookshelf and holding him there.

Vexen flinched and cried out as burning books fell out, ash flying and smoke flowing through the room.

"What are they planning? What's Xemnas hiding from me?"

Vexen struggled against my hold on him, but to no avail.

"Let me go you hellion!" He screamed, squirming in my hold.

I dropped him and walked over why he tried to get up. I kicked him as hard as I could, slamming him back against the wall, before throwing him to the ground, and crouching over him.

"Last chance Vexen." Vexen spit at me, and I sighed. "Then I guess I get to find out my way."

My fists started flying, slamming into Vexen repeatedly, power rushing into me with each hit, until I grabbed Vexen by the throat, whipping around and slamming him against the wall, summoning Oathkeeper and stabbing him through. Information and power rushed into me, overwhelming me and sending me to my knees. Vexen's body slowly faded into nothing as his memories washed over me, before an image overtook me.

Vexen was talking to Xemnas along with several others of the senior members.

"I am sure you all noticed today when our shield went down, but I do not believe you know the reason. Am I correct?"

The senior members nodded, and Xemnas continued.

"I have been studying a target for quite some time now. Today that target came here. A young boy by the name of Roxas Strife followed a ball into the Betwixt and Between, tearing down our shield. Up until today, the boy had no training of any kind. He is stronger than any candidate we have ever encountered before. He caught onto TK in a matter of minutes, and managed to hit a target at 20 yards."

A murmur of surprise went up from the members, and Xigbar asked "How olds the kiddo?"

"Six."

The members seemed really shocked now, whispering to each other, before Xemnas held up his hand, instantly silencing them.

"I offered the boy a position in our ranks, but he is still unsure, mostly due to his age. I want him. Follow him; map out where he goes, when he does it, his power levels, and make sure that no one from the Council of Light discovers him. I want him with us, not fighting for the other side; do you understand me?"

The members nodded, and Xemnas leaned back in his seat.

"Good, good. Remember, nothing should happen to Roxas, and I mean nothing. I have plans for him."

The memory faded away, and was quickly replaced by the scene Vanitas and Ventus' death party. I watched as I emerged from a Dark Portal, jeans, shirt, and scythe covered in blood. I heard the speech once again, but noticed that Vexen was pointing some kind of instrument at me, typing in numbers as a wave pattern grew larger and large, compared to another wave.

As I left, Vexen rushed over to Xemnas saying "Xemnas, they boy, his power levels have increased dramatically. I don't know the reason; it may have been from killing Vanitas, his Keyblade energy may have been absorbed by him."

Xemnas stared at the door for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, Keyblade energy cannot be absorbed. No, I believe it might be something else."

The memory faded away, and I managed stand up, reeling from the new information. Xemnas had been stalking me since before the beginning, watching my every step, measuring my powers.

And if I was right, he suspected that I had found out the power I had just used on Vexen, and previously Marluxia. But why wasn't he doing anything? And why was I so important to Xemnas' plans? Another explosion rocked the building, sending me stumbling as burning cement rained down. I rushed over, blasting myself out of the hole in the ceiling, and landing on the roof as Axel rushed towards me.

"Dude, you alright?"

I nodded, glancing guiltily down, but Vexen's body was gone. All that remained was the blood on my arms.

"What happened?"

"Some-"

Xemnas suddenly appeared glancing around and saying "We managed to send them running. Where are Zexion and Vexen?"

"They got caught under rubble; some of Vexen's potions got out, and wouldn't let us use a Dark Portal. By the time I managed to get a hold big enough to get out, they were already gone."

Xemnas nodded grimly, glancing over at the flaming laboratory.

"I should have known there experiments would have been the end of them. Hurry up you to, I want to review the security tapes."

Xemnas made a Dark Portal, and we walked through to a room surrounded by cameras, showing the outside of the building. A man in a red and yellow robes, there head wrapped in bandages, was typing quickly, modifying images and enhancing security. I walked over, putting my hand on their shoulder and whispering "How's Naminè?"

Ansem growled at me under his bandages before Xemnas walked over.

"DiZ, do you have an image of the enemy?"

Ansem nodded, shaking my hand off his shoulder, and brought up an image of Axel fighting someone.

"Enhance that image." Xemnas ordered.

The screen blurred, before revealing a boy with silver hair, and a bat-wing shaped sword. "Riku." I whispered.

"One of the Keyblade Wielders from the Council of Light."

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one; there was some kid with spikey brown hair to." Axel said.

I froze; Sora had been here? He had been that close? And I had been in the lab, burning books. Anger pulsed through me, and the monitors fizzed, static overtaking them, and Xemnas cast me a concerned look.

"Roxas?"

He had felt that? Of course he had felt that, he was Xemnas.

"Nothing." I muttered, whipping around and walking out of the room, blasting the door off its hinges.

**Blackmail and Red Herrings**

I stared into my mirror, fingers tapping the wall to a desperate beat, eye twitching as I stared back at myself. Apart from Xemnas' concern for me, the organization had done well after the Council of Light's attack the other day, but my mind hadn't. Between my anger at missing Sora, when he was right there, combined with the voices of Marluxia and Vexen constantly yelling at me, their memories playing over and over again in my head, I was beginning to break down.

Axel had noticed the difference immediately, and had tried to get me to talk to him, but I could barely talk at all as it was. A violent tremor ripped through my body, and I fell forward, regaining my balance just before I hit the mirror. Marluxia and Vexen's memories struck as I stood back up; giving me the pain I had given them as I had killed them. I fell to my knees, trying to cry, but unable to.

Pain cascaded through me, and I forced my hand out, summoning Oathkeeper. Light pulsed out of my hand, and the blade appeared, and the voices stopped shouting, but continued to whisper, waiting to strike. I stabbed the blade into the ground, leaning into it for support, letting its light flow into me. The air around it seemed more colorful, and while it wasn't a complete cure for the voices, it was all I had.

"You alright chief?"

I turned around slowly, making sure not to move to quickly and saw Xion standing behind me, concern painting her face, eyes wide. I nodded slowly, before pushing myself back up.

"You haven't really talked since the attack. Is it because Sora was there and we didn't get to him in time?"

I nodded once, then shook my head.

"Is that a kind of?"

I nodded and Xion sighed.

"I'm not going to get you to talk, am I?"

I shook my head before managing to whisper "Vexen… Marluxia…"

Xion's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding, and she bit her lip.

"The memories are hurting you? Hmm… Maybe… You should go see Xehanort. You need to get some training in anyways, and you could just say that it's the memories. It's worth a shot."

I thought it over, and Xion pushed a little harder.

"You have to get better Roxas. You can't go around and find Sora when you're like this, you know that just as much as I do."

I sighed and nodded. I opened my mouth to thank her, but no sound came out. Xion frowned and walked over, slowly putting her arms around me, giving me a hug.

I managed to not to flinch away, and slowly lifted my arms, forcing myself to hug back. After another second, Xion took a step back smiling.

"Good luck Roxy" She said, summoning a Dark Portal and majestically waving me forward.

I managed a smile and walked through, emerging in Xehanort's arena, where said being was sitting at a desk, going over papers.

"Ah, Roxas, I have been expecting you."

I frowned warily, wondering what he was talking about. Xehanort chuckled at my expression, setting down his papers and leaning back in his chair.

"Why do you not say hello Roxas? I am highly offended by your silence; come on, speak up."

I forced my mouth open, but no sound came out. Xehanort burst into laughter, ignoring my glare, almost falling out of his chair.

"It seems I should get right down to business then. Right now you have to listen, your body is already trying to work for others."

I stared at him, realization starting to dawn on me.

"I would like to thank you for the assistance you provided me. I wanted to thank you for saving Vanitas. It is quite a shame you were unable to do the same for Ventus, but what happened, happened, and at least Xemnas did not have the audacity to claim the kill for himself."

I stared at him for a second, my mouth desperately wanting to speak, but Marluxia and Vexen fought me away, trying to take control.

"I also know that you killed Marluxia, and that you consumed him, the same way you consumed Vexen during the attack. I know that the reason you're having such a hard time talking, is because they are trying to get back in control. Are you keeping up with me here?"

I nodded slowly, ready to summon the Keyblade. He knew; I was screwed. He had told Xemnas, that's why they were expecting me, it was all a trap. I wouldn't go out without a fight though.

"Do you know what consuming is Roxas?"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to say 'kind of'.

"Consuming is a dark technique, something so dark it makes even those whose souls are pitch black, look stark white. It drains the life, power, and knowledge out of its victim, and transfers it into the use. It is an extremely useful power, as you will find out soon enough. Do you realize how strong you have become in the last few weeks, combining your already growing strength with Marluxia and Vexen's? The only drawback to the power however, is the memories. They try and take over your body, trying to regain what they remember is theirs. I imagine you are starting to lose touch with reality, what with them shouting in your head, no place to escape to, am I correct?"

I nodded slowly, wondering how he knew so much, and wondering just how strong I was now. Could I beat Xehanort if it came to it?

"Well then, I am prepared to make you a deal Roxas. If you may have noticed, ever since my apprentice ran off, I am… apprenticless. Now, if you were willing to become my new apprentice and take Vanitas' place, I would not only do my best to ensure your best health, including taking the voices away, but I might spare mentioning how you killed Marluxia and Vexen when I meet up with Xemnas. Would that be an acceptable deal?"

I thought it over, mind reeling. He hadn't told Xemnas, he wanted me as his apprentice. He was going to use me, just like Xemnas had, there was no doubt about it, but I didn't exactly have another choice. Or did I? This consuming thing had worked on Marluxia and Vexen, why not Xehanort. Before I could move, power ripped through the arena, and Xehanort gave me a smile.

"I can tell what you are thinking, and I would not suggest trying it. You are strong, and getting stronger, but for right now, I can still destroy you. So which will it be? Live with the voices and get hunted down by Xemnas, or become my apprentice? Shake your head for no, nod for yes."

I sighed, before slowly nodding my head.

Xehanort suddenly appeared at my side, putting his hands on the side of my head. A painful jolt ripped through my head, sending me to the ground, as Marluxia and Vexen's screams suddenly went silent. I panted on the ground, feeling around in my head, seeing Marluxia and Vexen far away, closed off unless I wanted them.

"You still can access their memories, and powers, but they can no longer harm you, my apprentice."

I looked up gratefully at Xehanort, and said "Thank you."

Xehanort smiled and helped me up.

"Be careful with that technique. I may have fixed the problem, but the stronger the mind, the harder it will be to contain."

"How do you know so much about the technique? Did you make it?"

Xehanort's smile faded, and a cold look came into my eyes.

"Do you know that Xemnas was once my apprentice?"

I shook my head.

"How old would you guess I am?"

"A hundred?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

Xehanort laughed saying "I am not a day over fifty five. Your master made consuming, and used it on me. Since he was still developing it, he just ended up with a large portion of my powers, copies of my memories, and stole my youth. He must have passed the ability onto you during one of your training sessions."

I nodded slowly, before asking "Why did he use it on you?"

I instantly slapped myself, realizing how stupid I was as Xehanort explained.

"Because he wanted the Betwixt and Between. I was its ruler before him, and he wanted the power for himself. So, he used his powers against me, ripping me of my strength, sparing my life only because of our bond."

I nodded slowly, before asking "Do you know what Xemnas is planning? Or what it has to do with me?"

Xehanort smiled.

"I have an idea, and I have another about what it has to do with you."

I waited for him to elaborate, but he just laughed.

"I will not going to give you your answers. As your new master, I give you your task; destroy Xemnas. Take as long as you like, use whatever resources you require, kill whoever threatens you or your mission. Do you understand?"

I nodded and Xehanort smiled.

"Good, we might just be getting somewhere. Come back to me when you have made progress."

And with that he turned around and went back to his desk. I watched him go, mind still reeling.

All of it made sense, all of it fit, but is still didn't like it. I didn't like being used, and knowing I was being used willingly made things worse. At least I had a new ally, and might be able to find out more about Xemnas' plans; I might even be able to find out about Sora.

I gave Xehanort one last glance, taking in his smug expression as he read the papers in front of him, before I walked through a Dark Portal, back into the Betwixt and Between. I emerged into a long hallway, one end leading to the main hall, the other leading to the torture chamber. I started walking towards the main hall, when heavy footsteps came from behind me. I whipped around, finding myself face to… well chest.

Lexaeus stood a good two and half feet taller than me, and was ripped beyond belief. His cold blue eyes bored into mine, and even with all the power I could feel flowing through my veins, I felt small and powerless.

"I need your help." He said in his gruff voice, a sound like two rocks scraping against each other.

I nodded quickly, following the enormous hall down the halls.

"So um… How've you been?" I asked, trying to think of how to talk to the giant.

Lexaeus was one of the people I knew the least here in the Organization, aside from the fact that he was a giant wall of indomitable muscle, he was practically a wall flower.

He had always been a great teacher, but talking wasn't exactly the best method of bonding with him.

"Not well. Zexion was my only friend." He replied, throwing open a huge, black cast iron door.

I walked in, surveying our torture chamber. While we rarely used it, if at all, it still was constantly kept shining. The room housed Iron Maidens, Knee Splitters, Racks, Stocks, Boots, and Breaking Wheels, along with countless other machines, all intended to get peoples to spill their guts, one way, or another.

"So, what did you need my help with?" I asked, turning around to Lexaeus.

I turned just as Lexaeus' fist collided with my chest, cracking my ribs and sending me flying into the wall on the other side of the room. I fell to the ground, rubble cascading behind me, green sparks mending my broken ribs as I looked back up at the slowly approaching Lexaeus.

"I know what you did Roxas. I know you didn't save my friend, and I know that you killed Vexen. I saw you, but I haven't been able to get at you until now. I will be severely punished, but the thought of your body in pieces will get me through whatever Xemnas does to me."

"We'll see about that!"

I summoned Oathkeeper and rushed forward, clashing blades as Lexaeus summoned his Skysplitter. I whirled around, a TK shield around me, fire spinning through my fingers, but Lexaeus whipped his blade around, shattering my shield and sending me flying back. I managed to brace myself against the ground with Oathkeeper, and barely managed to raise my hand to TK Lexaeus' arm, freezing it in the air as Skysplitter fought to get closer to me.

Lexaeus pushed harder, and I felt my strength waning. After going without practice, having my mind overrun by Marluxia and Vexen, combined with Lexaeus brute, unbridled strength, I was giving this all I had. I let go of the TK, sliding under Skysplitter's blade and kicked Lexaeus' legs out from him, sending the giant to the ground. I threw myself off the ground at him, but he rolled out of the way, slamming his fist to the ground sending spikes of concrete flying towards me.

I blasted myself out of the air, and whipped around as Lexaeus rushed towards me, Skysplitter held high. I blasted him with TK, but it bounced harmlessly off of him, and I was forced to duck, Skysplitter slicing through the wall behind me like it was butter. Lexaeus threw a kick at me, sending me flying, and I collided with some of the torture contractions, sending them toppling over. I scrambled away from Lexaeus, desperately trying to get away, running into a metal chair.

I glanced at it, realizing I had run into an electric chair, equipped with heavy duty cuffs, and spiked seat. I smiled and glanced back at the charging Lexaeus. A little closer, just a bit… I rushed towards him, surprising him, blasting myself over his head.

As he turned around to face me, I blasted him with as much force as I could muster, sending him crashing into the chair. The cuffs snapped onto his wrists, and he howled in pain, wriggling around and trying to get out. Even as I watched, the chair groaned, starting to tear itself out of the ground. Not much time left. I raised my hands, aiming at the chair, and let loose a storm of lightning. Lexaeus stopped trying to escape, his movements suddenly turning jerky and shaking as the chair electrocuted him.

I let the lightning stop, falling to the ground in fatigue, panting hard. Man I was out of shape, and after so little time to. I saw a kunai lying abandoned next to one of the toppled torture contractions, and snatched it up, glancing back at Lexaeus. The giant man was still alive, if barley, groaning and weakly trying to escape. I stumbled over, before pulling back his head staring into his eyes.

"Any last words? Any helpful hints about what the Organization is planning."

Lexaeus tried to move, but couldn't, eventually settling for saying "Go… to… hell… XІІІ."

"I'm already there." I said, ripping the kunai across his throat. Lexaeus coughed up blood as I held his head up, making sure he was gone, relishing in the power that rushed through me. Maybe following Xehanort's mission wouldn't be that hard after all.

I felt my scrapes and bruises heal as memories clouded through me while I forced myself to keep standing. I saw through Lexaeus' eyes as he unloaded dozens of metal barrels into a dark alley, where Xaldin was waiting.

"This is the last batch for now. Vexen's working on making more, I'll make the delivery as soon as I can."

Xaldin nodded, and grabbed a barrel, summoning a Dark Portal and heading through, vanishing into darkness. Lexaeus turned around, accidently stumbling over a barrel, which made a loud sloshing noise. Lexaeus cursed, and an image of a tar-like substance came to mind. Vexen, Lexaeus, and Marluxia's minds all called out at once their voices mingling and saying "Liquid Darkness" I stared at the image as it faded, wondering what this 'Liquid Darkness' was, and why I couldn't get any information about it. Vexen's mind only knew how to get more of it, a picture of the dissected heart I had seen back in his lab coming to mind, and Marluxia knew that Xemnas needed it.

The memories slowly faded, the whispering stopping, and I stumbled back, glancing around. The torture room was a mess, machines ruined, sword marks everywhere, and Lexaeus blood coating the ground. As I watched, the sword marks started repairing themselves, and the blood on my clothes faded into nothingness. I glanced down at the bloody kunai in my hand, recognizing it as one of Larxene's. What had she been doing in the torture chamber?

I shook my head, throwing the bloody kunai towards Lexaeus' dead corpse. I jumped as the blade flew straight into the ground, going in to the top of the handle, and flexed my arms. I didn't look it, but I was strong; or rather, Lexaeus had been strong. I wonder how strong he had made me. I walked over to one of the Iron Maidens, and lifted it up, nearly throwing it into the ceiling, surprised at how light it was. I smiled, flexing again; I could get used to being this strong.

The image of the Liquid Darkness came back, and my smile grew. Maybe it was time to find out what it could do, and why Xemnas needed it so much. I summoned a Dark Portal, bringing back Lexaeus' memories to find the alley, and walked out, surveying the abandoned alley.

Usually I would have appreciated the emptiness, but the fact that the alley was empty of everyone and everything, was unsettling. Perhaps Xaldin had already taken all the barrels? What then? I sighed and glanced down, about to head back when I noticed a trail of black liquid, leading to the street. I followed it, heading down the street, before I ended up at parking lot.

A group of homeless people stood around a barrel, trying to pry open the lid. That wasn't good. I rushed over as they finally managed to get the lid open, Liquid Darkness sloshing out and spraying the closest people. They screamed in pain as it touched them, making the others drop the barrel, letting the Liquid Darkness gush out, making the others scream as it got on them.

I screeched to a halt as I watched them fall to the ground, the darkness rushing over them, pulsing and gushing around, coating the people. I took a step back as the darkness started growing, until the coatings popped, and dark little creatures with glowing yellow eyes rushed out, looking in every directions. Heartless; the Liquid Darkness transformed things into Heartless.

The Shadows caught sight of me, and rushed forwards. Oathkeeper flashed into existence, and in a matter of seconds, the Shadows were gone, replaced by an enormous puddle of Liquid Darkness, which was still growing. I stared down at it, trying to fit it into my web of conspiracy. How was this going to help Xemnas?

And what had Xaldin been doing with it? I shook my head, and summoned a miniature Dark Portal, reaching into my desk drawer and pulling out a glass vial. I TK the Liquid Darkness into the vial, before carefully putting the lid on, studying its dark, tar like form.

Why was this important? What was going on here? The puddle of Liquid Darkness made a sickening plopping noise and I glanced back down at it. How did I make sure no one else me the same fate as those homeless people?

Vexen's mind spoke up, and I raised my hand, a blast of light illuminating the area. When the light died, the Liquid Darkness was gone, nothing more than a black stain on the ground. I smiled, glancing back down at my vial of Liquid Darkness. Maybe if I played around with it, Vexen's memories could help me figure out what it had to do with Xemnas' plan.

I made another small Dark Portal and gently put it in my drawer, before summoning a larger portal and walking back into the Betwixt and Between. I arrived in chaos, lightning flashing around the room as Xaldin, Axel, and Demyx fought Larxene. The other members were gather around, staring as they fought, Xemnas looking agitated.

"What's going on?"

Xemnas gave me a weary look before saying "Larxene killed Lexaeus. We found his dead body in the torture chamber; he was electrocuted, and his throat was slit with one of her kunai. We found it in the floor. We tried to take her peacefully, but it seems she has other plans."

I had condemned Larxene to death. It was really good she was done with Axel, otherwise I would be dead meat.

"Permission to take her out?" I asked.

Xemnas nodded saying "Granted."

I rushed into the fray, dodging Larxene's attacks, leaping behind her and grabbing her arms. Larxene screamed in pain as I lifted up, while Axel and Xaldin grabbed her legs. They started pulling, and Larxene's screams grew louder and louder, while we applied more force, using TK to keep her in place.

After another minute, there was a series of sickening squelches and cracks, as her arms and legs were ripped away from her. We all stared down at the bloody sight, my own guilt keeping me steady as her power and memories rushed into me. Xemnas walked forward slowly, avoiding the dismembered limbs, looking into Larxene's cloudy eyes.

"My savage nymph." Xemnas whipped around, looking towards the rest of us with burning intensity.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. An eye for an eye is the policy. If you kill a member of this organization, of this family, you will be killed. Do I make myself clear?"

We all nodded quickly avoiding eye contact. Xemnas was in one of his moods, and it would be better not to deal with him. But I would have to soon. And now that I had Larxene and Lexaeus' strength as well as the others, soon was coming up fast.

**Witch Hunts**

The Organization had buckled down since Larxene's death. Four members down from thirteen, Xemnas was not happy. Work shifts had been doubled, working us on various projects, crippling corporations, killing off military officials around the world, hacking into encoded computers, mapping out new areas, and all kinds of other tasks.

What remained of the senior members were always gone, according to Xemnas doing 'top priority assignments', which I was sure was part of Xemnas' plan. But I couldn't get away during my missions, Xemnas expected results now. As if that wasn't enough, I didn't even have time off anymore, time to recover or relax; Xehanort had made sure of that.

As his new apprentice, he was pushing me to my limits, making me push past the limits of my new physical strength, my powers, and my mind. I swear the old man was trying to kill me, but I was getting stronger, faster, and smarter, and that was all that mattered.

Xion had managed to keep spy on some of the senior members, but she couldn't track down Xaldin, Xigbar, or Luxord whenever they vanished; yet another dead end. At least right now nothing important was happening.

Demyx and I had been stationed in Dubai, stalking millionaires and foreign dignitaries, watching for patterns and looking for the best times to strike. It was extremely dull business, and became painfully boring as Demyx strummed his sitar, trying to come up with new melodies. I was relieved when my cellphone rang, and I grabbed it, snapping it up to my ear and talking quickly.

"XІІІ here; speak now."

"Roxas it's an emergency!" Ansem's voice yelled, making me jump and pull the cellphone away from my ear.

"Anse… I mean DiZ?"

"There are no time for formalities, they have Naminè!"

My heart stopped and I jumped to my feet. "What? Who has her?"

"One of the Council of Light's lackeys! They are trying to use her to-"

"Where are you?" I interrupted.

"At our apartment, but-"

I snapped the phone close and whipped around to Demyx, who was still strumming on his sitar.

"Demyx I have to go!" I said, summoning a Dark Portal.

"Dude, we have to stick together, remember? Xemnas said that unless he said so, we have to stick together until the missions over, and I don't want to get pulled apart like Larxene. I'm too awesome to die."

I rolled my eyes, mind reeling until an excuse came to mind.

"Xehanort has an emergency, and Xemnas told me to help him whenever he needed it. Sorry Demyx, but don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Demyx opened his mouth to protest, but I ran through the Dark Portal, emerging outside Naminè's apartment. I had only been there once, and only to pick her up; Ansem had made sure to lay down the law when he was around.

He might not be able to keep me away, but he was determined to keep us away. I didn't know why I cared so much now, maybe because she was one of the last places where I could get my answers, or maybe it was because I had actually started to feel something for her.

I shook my head, glancing around the empty hallway before walking forward to knock on the door. It was thrown open before I got there, a wide eyed Ansem standing in the doorway, a panicked expression on his face.

"Finally, you're here!" He said, ushering me inside.

"How did you know I was out there?"

Ansem waved the question away.

"Those pests might have disabled my major security systems, but I still have eyes where no one else does."

I looked around and froze, taking in the scene. The living room in front of me was trashed; the couch had been sliced in half, the walls were burnt, and a fire extinguisher lie extinguished lie abandoned on the floor. The rest of the room was chaos, pictures and small statues shattered and upturned; nothing had been spared.

"Why did they take her?"

"Because she is related to me, and I work for the organization! They can use her to blackmail me into helping them! You have to get her back."

I froze as he spoke, Xehanort's training kicking in, detecting a lie. I wasn't sure if it was something in his voice, or his posture, or maybe even his twitching eye, but I knew he was lying.

"I'm not going to help you if you don't tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Ansem asked, his voice raising a pitch, eye twitching again.

I stared him down, until he turned away.

"Naminè is… special. She has various abilities, abilities that would be very helpful to the Council of Light."

I nodded, walking around the room. So that was a story behind the whole 'overprotective dad' thing.

"Do you know who took her, or any idea where they have her now?"

Ansem's face contorted with anger.

"Oh, I know exactly who took my daughter. It was that hooligan, Riku!"

I froze, mind reeling in pain, and felt Oathkeeper flash into existence.

"Riku?"

Ansem nodded.

"I have no idea where he took her, but I can find out. You have to get her back!"

I nodded, and turned around to summon a Dark Portal, but stopped. I turned back around raising Oathkeeper to point at Ansem.

"Why me? Why did you call me? You could have contacted Xemnas, and he would have her back like that."

I said snapping my fingers.

"You care about her, and though I hate to admit it, you are one of the most powerful people I know. Please, you must assist me! I shall give you the information I have, I will owe you one later, but please help me!"

I stared at him for a long second before asking "Where do I start?"

Ansem's face relaxed with relief, and he rushed towards another room.

"Give me your cellphone." He called out, unlocking a door and throwing it open, revealing a room crowded with computers and monitors.

I handed him my cellphone, and he plugged it into one of the computers.

"I was going to call you as soon as you got out of your portal, but I might as well update your equipment now. My facial recognition program found Riku a few minutes ago, but then he vanished. I'm hoping he will-"

Ansem was interrupted when his computer beeped, and a picture of a boy with long silver hair, in a yellow and white vest, blue pants, and a bandaged hand; he was alone.

"He's at the Reginald Cement Factory. Here are the coordinates, now go! Retrieve Naminè, do what must be done!"

I nodded, summoning a Dark Portal and rushing through. My instincts screamed at me to stop and think, to look more into why the Council wanted Naminè, what she could do, and to think about what I was going up against, but Riku was so close.

My answers were right there, and now… I emerged in the blazing sun, next to a large metal silo. Buildings surrounded me, and a large, open area was straight ahead, where I could see Riku walking away. I stayed frozen, my emotions rushing through me, and nearly fell to the ground as memories overtook me. Images of me holding a baseball, blasting it towards a younger Riku, feelings of resentment and hate building inside me, the names he had called me and… and… I tried to dive deeper into my head, but the memory faded, and I stumbled back. So close, I was so close to the answers. I glanced back up, watching as Riku turned and started walking away.

I growled, rage running through me. The bastard; he had called me a freak, he was part of the reason I had gotten caught up in the Organization. I guess it was time to show him just how much of a freak I had become.

I raced forward, careful to stay quiet, before letting out a blast of TK, slamming him into the wall. I raced forward, slamming him with a blast of Larxene's electricity, the pure power blasting him away. I rushed forwards, jumping into the air and brining Oathkeeper down a fatal strike on the way, but a blade suddenly appeared out of nowhere, blocking the attack.

Riku kicked my legs out from under me and blasted me away, before pushing himself up and dusting himself of. I twisted my body, throwing myself back onto my feet and getting into a ready stance, Oathkeeper in one hand, fire in the other.

"Where is she?"

Riku smirked, swinging his own Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Who, the witch? I ditched her with an old friend. Who're you supposed to be?"

I growled, charging forward, letting loose a torrent of flames. Riku flipped out of the way, snapping onto a wall and chucking his Keyblade at me as he jumped back down. I snapped the mysterious Keyblade out of the air, running through the flames and swinging wildly at Riku.

He dodged this way and that, throwing up shields when necessary, finally summoning his Keyblade back and slamming it into mine. We struggled, pushing up against each other, giving me a good look at his Keyblade. It was probably a meter long, with icy blue spikes, navy feathers, bat wings, and a paopu fruit keychain.

"Like it? I call it the Path Towards Nightfall. It's killed a good number of scum, and that number's about to go up."

He whipped around, ducking under my blade, and slashing at my stomach, before blasting me against a wall with TK. I fell to the ground, reeling. How the heck was this guy so strong? I had training from Xehanort, immense strength from Lexaeus, and pure power from Vexen, Larxene, and Marluxia, how much power was this kid packing? I glanced down at my shirt, grateful at it's basically indestructible nature; why didn't the other members where this stuff?

I glanced back up in time to see Riku's Path Towards Nightfall swinging down towards me, and rolled away, shooting icicles at him. Riku twisted around, his blade easily blocking and shattering the icicles, but didn't move fast enough as I launched myself at him, bringing him to the ground and pummeling him with my fists. Bones easily cracked, but with each hit I managed to make, green sparks sprang up just as fast, healing the damage. Riku managed to free one of his arms, blasting me into a wall and holding me there. I struggled against his hold as he got up and walked over, before my eyes caught his. His blue-green eyes were rimmed with amber, cracked gold ripping towards his pupil.

"I'm gonna have some fun now." Riku said, summoning his Keyblade.

My mind reeled, trying to figure out how to beat someone so strong. A sudden though occurred to me, and I summoned a miniature Dark Portal, pulling the Liquid Darkness out and TK'ing it at Riku. He caught it mid-air, looking confused, and I took advantage of his confusion, blasting the vial apart; at least it would be good for something.

The Liquid Darkness splashed through the air, coating Riku's face, and he screamed, falling to his knees, letting me fall back to the ground. I raced over, and grabbed Riku by the neck, forcing power into him, reveling as his power and memories came into me.

Darkness instantly poured into my mind, images of Heartless, blood, and shadows contorting my mind, Oblivion pounding to be released, followed by an image of a small thatched hut, with Naminè bound and in the arms of a man in a purple top hat. Riku blasted me away from him, stumbling away, while I fell to the ground, reeling.

No one was supposed to have been able to survive a consuming; he had just stopped it, and escaped. I got back up, legs still a little wobbly from the sudden cut off from my new power, and stumbled after him. I turned the corner in time to see a Dark Portal closing, and stared after him in confusion. How could he use a Dark Portal?

He was with the Council of Light, not the Council of Dark. I shook my head, promising to find out later. Oathkeeper materialized in my hand, happy at this new promise, strengthening me. I sighed, looking around, before bringing back up the image I had gotten from Riku. I would have to worry about where he was and how he had nearly beaten me later.

I summoned a Dark Portal, and walked through, arriving outside the small hut. I stared at the sight in front of me; the man in the purple top hat was talking to a small crowd, holding a staff in one hand, his other pointing at Naminè, who was now tied to a large wooden post, surrounded by firewood. What kind of world was I living in? As I walked over, I started hearing the man talk.

"And now ladies and gents, I, Dr. Facilier, have captured a witch!"

The crowd murmured excitedly, and Dr. Facilier continued.

"Tell me ladies and gentlemen, what exactly do to witches?"

"Burn them!" the crowd said.

Facilier put a hand to his ear. "What was that?"

"Burn them!" the crowd hollered.

Naminè's eyes got wide, and tears started pouring from her eyes as she struggled against her bonds, but she stopped when she saw me. I walked past Facilier, who looked at me strangely, and was about to free Naminè when I felt metal at my neck. I slowly turned around to see that Facilier had undone his staff, revealing a long thin sword, and was glaring down at me.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To free my girlfriend."

Facilier's eye twitched, before he burst out laughing, the crowd following.

"Your girlfriend? The witch? Sorry, that's not gonna happen, she's gonna burn!"

The crowd cheered, and I sighed.

"She's coming with me, otherwise there will be consequences."

Facilier frowned, slashing my cheek with his sword.

"Shut up, you worthless pup! You're under the spells of the witch!"

Green sparks cracked on my cheeks, healing my cut, out of sight of Facilier.

"She coming with me."

"She is a witch!" Facilier screamed, raising his sword and swinging it towards my neck.

Oathkeeper materialized again, and his blade shattered on contact. The crowd drew a collective gasp, and Facilier fell back, staring at me in awe and horror.

"She may be a witch, but right now she's my witch."

I growled, pointing Oathkeeper down at Facilier. I whipped around walking over to a wide eyed Naminè, waving my hand, her bonds snapping with the movement. She fell forward, and I banished Oathkeeper, grabbing her and keeping her steady.

"Easy there. Come on, let's get you home."

"No!"

I glanced back down at her, and Naminè continued.

"I'm not going back. I can't go back."

I frowned down at her, wanting to press her for more information, but feeling the crowd getting restless. I turned back to them, glaring them down, before letting loose a torrent of pure light from my hand, sending the crowd running.

Naminè squeaked in fright, and I bit my lip, hating making her fear. I summoned a Dark Portal, and whispering "Brace yourself."

We walked through emerging back into my room. Naminè stumbled forward, but I caught her, pulling her back to her feet.

"Why don't you want to go back home?"

Naminè shook her head saying "No. I just saw you summon some weird looking sword out of nothing, shoot light out your fingertips, and teleport us… wherever here is! I got kidnapped by a crazy guy who did the same things, and trashed my home, and my dad traded me for his own life! What is happening?"

Ansem has traded her for his own life! Oh, I was going to kill that low-life bastard as soon as I could get my hands on him.

"This will take a while, but I'll see what I can do. Where to start?"

I thought for a moment, and was opening my mouth to start, when my phone rang.

"Give me a sec." I said, pulling it out.

The screen flared, showing a video footage of a scared looking Demyx.

"Demyx? What're you doing?"

"Dude, where are you? Whacked out shit is happening here, I need you!"

"Demyx?" Naminè asked.

I glanced up, wondering how she knew his name, before getting back to my hysteric partner.

"Demyx, calm down what-"

Demyx suddenly screamed, dropping his phone, the camera blurring as it hit the ground, and I watched as Demyx ran towards a window, followed by someone; someone wearing robes.

Ansem. I watched, powerless, as Ansem blasted Demyx out the window, the idiot too stupid to remember he could make a Dark Portal underneath him. A sudden explosion went off behind Ansem and he whirled around in time to summon a small shield, blocking several laser blasts, and Xigbar suddenly appeared in the camera, firing at Ansem.

One of the lasers ricocheted off of Ansem's shield, blasting into the phone, and the screen turned to white haze.

"Dad killed Demyx. Oh my gosh, he killed him!"

I glanced back to Naminè.

"How do you know Demyx?"

"He was my last boyfriend! Dad caught us together in… bed, and well, he tried to kill him! What's happening Roxas?"

I stared into her blue, panic stricken eyes, and sighed.

"I'll try to explain." I said, and began, telling her everything there was to know, revealing the Organization, the magic side of reality, everything; well except for the fact that I was using her to find Sora. After I had finished, Naminè stared at me, mouth open, and eyes wide.

"Heavy, huh?"

Naminè nodded slowly, falling back against my wall.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted you to be safe."

"You saved me."

I looked at her curiously as she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"You saved me; I was about to be killed, and you saved me. I'm part of a secret world, and you just saved me and brought me into it."

I didn't know what to say; I'm sorry, or you're welcome came to mind, but my mind wasn't exactly working.

That really didn't help when Naminè suddenly appeared in front of me, bringing her lips crashing against mine, crushing herself up against me. Strange instincts took over, and I pushed her up against a wall, kissing back.

"I love you!" Naminè whispered, and I let out a feral growl, kissing her neck as she moaned.

We fell back, landing on my bed, and my mind started blurring, right and wrong vanishing. My witch. I had my witch, and everything was going to be alright. But in the back of my mind, something told me I wasn't safe; something wasn't right. This wasn't right. My heart didn't want this. And there were going to be consequences.

**Almost There**

I was sinking, further and further into a dark, cold ocean. I struggled to get back to the surface, but no matter how hard I tried, or whatever powers I tried to use, the more I struggled, the faster I sank. My body slowly turned as I sank, head pointing towards the surface, legs to the murky depths, struggling to hold my breath. The cold was getting stronger when my legs suddenly found ground, and I jerked back, accidently opening my mouth.

I froze for a second, panic spreading though me, before I realized that no water had rushed into my mouth, and that I was breathing air. I moved my arms around, but the water, and its crushing pull, was gone. I looked around, trying to see a way out of this, but there was only darkness. I took a cautious step back and light suddenly erupted from the ground, doves flying away from me in every direction. I stared after them in shock; what kind of ocean was this?

I looked down at the ground, taking in the circular shape, the stained glass, and the carefully placed pictures, showing a picture of a sleeping boy with a kingdom key, pictures of faces and scenes surrounding him. It took me a few seconds, but the image clicked, and I suddenly realized I was looking at a picture of Sora.

The pictures of the girl and the boy in the corner were Riku and Kairi, and the duck and dog… I had no clue who they were. As I watched, light suddenly poured out from the pillar, and another image appeared, an image of an organization hood, tilted as though it was looking at the sleeping boy.

I growled unconsciously; someone in the organization was watching my Sora. The light around me seemed to come from nowhere, and I had an eerie feeling I was being watched.

I ran to the edge, wondering if I could somehow escape this eerie place, and stared down into the dark abyss; I was on a huge platform, more stained glass covering the sides, cold, dark stone sections traveling so far down I couldn't see the end.

I glanced back around, the feeling of being watched growing stronger and stronger. I clenched my fist, jumping when I felt a glove. I glanced down at myself, realizing I was in a full length Organization XІІІ coat, the hood drawn up, my face shrouded in shadow. I shook my head, trying to remember how I had gotten here, and where here was.

I remembered fighting Riku, saving Naminè, and going back to my room. I remember watching Ansem kill Demyx, and then… then what? My memories were cloudy, and it was hard to remember anything.

"Roxas" A voice whispered.

I whirled around, Oathkeeper appearing in a flash of pure light, but there was no one there.

"It's time to face your past" the voice whispered, and I whirled around again, shooting a Pearl into the darkness, letting it explode like a firework, trying to illuminate the endless darkness, but there was no one, and nothing to see.

I was just starting to relax when I felt power behind me, and heard a blade swinging. I whirled around, raising Oathkeeper in time to block the blade, spinning around and blasting my attacker with TK at the same time they attacked me.

We stayed locked in position, fighting for the upper hand, before we were both blasted away, flying off the pillar. Panic rushed through me as I fell through the darkness, but before I could fall any further, another pillar blasted up from the depths, smashing into me, blasting me high into the air. The pillar stopped rising, and I shook myself off, glancing back at my unknown attacked. Another pillar, shorter than mine, had saved them, and was showing off a picture of a familiar brunette with a Kingdom Key imprinted on its surface; another Sora.

The attacker rushed off the pillar and moved to the center, their clothes a wild mix of black, red, and yellow, a hood drawn over their head. I growled again, furious that my attacker would use that picture, and threw myself off my pillar, smashing onto the other pillar and furiously assaulting my opponent.

But with every slash, parry, stab, and blast, they were there, blocking and attacking at just the right moments; it was like we were connected, I could sense where and when they were going to strike just before it happened, and I was pretty sure it was the same for him.

We both twisted around at the same time, our Keyblades smashing into each other. I pressed hard, but they copied the motion, forcing us closer together, our faces just inches apart, both covered in shadows. We were on the same level, I could already tell we were equal in strength.

I glanced down at his Keyblade, taking in the almost delicate filigree lining the blade, crowns lining the handle, head, and the keychain, blue, white, bronze, and gold mixing into one beautiful, yet deadly collage.

"Ultima" I whispered, the name just coming to me.

"Oathkeeper" They whispered in turn.

I frowned, and kicked at them, blasting TK and spinning around, aiming at their head.

They ducked under the blade, and raised their hand to blast me, but I was already moving ducking under the blast as they moved, letting lose my own blast. They were thrown back falling off the platform, but I ran forward before the got the chance to land on another one, throwing myself off the pillar. I saw them glance up as I fell down, watching as there pillar came close, slamming Oathkeeper into the ground they had been in as they rolled out of the way, jumping off the pillar.

I ran after him, flying through the air as a pillar spud up from the depths, stabbing into it the side and being whirled around and around, before throwing myself onto the pillar, dizzily swinging. They easily dodged my attack, and countered with a fireball, but I managed to bat it away, regaining my balance and charging forward.

They ran away again, jumping off the pillar and onto another one, and then another. I kept charging at the pillar ahead of me, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I was done playing games; I already had to play them with the Organization and the Council of Light.

Magic blasted through me, and the pillar in front of me shattered as I rushed through, jumping at the startled attacker. They countered, blasting me back onto the pillar, and jumped at me before I had a chance to recover, placing the Ultima Keyblade at my throat.

"You're a good fighter, a really good fighter. I don't think I've ever fought someone like you, someone like me. But I'm not going to place this game. We're on even footing, and now I have the advantage. You can't do this, just give up and we can talk." They growled, panting hard.

I froze, feeling like all the air around me had been vacuumed out, sound increasing to nearly deafening levels, my attacker's heartbeat drumming in my ears. I started shaking, an emotional onslaught like never before taking over. I grabbed the Ultima Keyblade, ignoring the excruciating pain, and twisted it away from my attacker, throwing it away, before sending my hate out, fire ripping out of my hands. The fire melted through the pillar, turning it to molten glass and lava, and the figure, leaped away, but I charged towards them, straight through the lava, ignoring the pain, and tackled them into the side of another pillar, while it started rising higher and higher.

"I can do anything! I'm special; I can do whatever I want!" I screamed shrugging off the electricity they were pumping into me.

I pulled my fist back, Oathkeeper rematerializing, ready to strike, just as a voice whispered "Roxas."

I jumped eyes flashing open, finding myself face to face with Naminè, still lying in bed. I was panting hard, and Naminè had a worried look on her face. Memories of last night came flooding back, and I blushed slightly.

"That was some night."

Naminè laughed, scooting closer and pressing closer.

"It was. But… It felt like I was missing something."

I frowned, almost insulted, before realizing that I had the same feeling. Naminè was unique, special, and amazing, but I just hadn't felt anything last night. There was nothing between us, I was still just trying to use her.

"I know what you mean." I said sitting up.

Naminè sat up to, a blanket carefully wrapped around her, looking at me with a coy smile, waiting for something.

"Nami, you know I really like you, but last night… we just didn't click. I know I'm sounding stupid, but it just didn't feel right, it felt like I was cheating on someone I loved."

So many emotions flashed over her face in a matter of seconds I just couldn't keep up. Naminè nodded slowly, keeping her eyes down, face suddenly very pale.

"I felt the same way." She whispered. I nodded slowly, something in her voice sounding wrong. I was no genius but I had just screwed up big time. That wasn't the way I had been supposed to interpret her comment.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

I sighed, falling back onto the bed, rubbing my tired eyes. What I wouldn't give to back in that dream, fighting a nearly unbeatable enemy, rather than fighting this fight. I couldn't let her go; too many people would be after her. But maybe if they didn't remember anyone, who could they go after… Vexen's memories confirmed my thoughts, and I sat up.

"Naminè, I have an idea. I'm going to give you a power, something that will keep you safe. But first tell me, where you want to go, because now you can go anywhere; anywhere but here, at least for now"

Naminè stared at me in confusion before saying "Rome, Italy. I've always wanted to go there. Everything's so amazing."

I nodded, and sat back up.

"You're in the system; people are going to be looking for you. But if you don't exist, and no one can remember you, it will be kind of hard to find you."

"What?"

"I'm giving you the power to erase yourself; if you don't want people to see you, they won't. If you don't want to be on the internet, the files will be erased, any trace of you will be gone; no one can find you unless you want to be found. Do you understand?"

Naminè shook her head.

"You'll figure it out. It will take some time, but you will. Get dressed, Rome is waiting."

She nodded, quickly getting up and getting dressed. I looked away, feeling stupid and like a jerk. I had just had her for a one night stand basically, and now was erasing her from existence; what kind of person was I? I shook my head, before glancing back as she stepped out in her white dress.

"I'm ready. So… how do we do this?" I sighed, stepping out of bed and grabbing my cloak.

I saw her blush as I pulled it on, shifting back into my day clothes.

"This is how." I whispered walking over to her. I gently put my index finger on her nose, white light swirling around, making her porcelain cheeks glow. After a few seconds I let my hand fall, and summoned a Dark Portal.

"Rome awaits." Naminè glanced to the portal, took a step forward, and then hesitated.

"So that's it? I just… walk through? And we just… forget?"

I nodded, guilt gnawing at my heart. I could feel Naminè trying not to cry, but forced myself to look away.

Naminè walked through the portal, leaving the room, leaving me alone. I fell to my knees, horrible pain ripping into me. Why had I done that? Why? I had basically used her like everyone had used me; what kind of person did that? I shook my head, forcing myself to forget her, wishing she had used her new ability on me. I sighed, standing up and shaking my head again, before making another Dark Portal; it was time to meet up with Xemnas.

I arrived back in the main hall, where Xemnas was sitting at the head of the table, hands moving over the touchpad surface, looking over files. I walked over and sat next to him, staying alert and ready. Ever since Larxene's death, I had taken extra precautions to protect myself from Xemnas, and I expected him to attack at a moment's notice.

"Ah, good morning Roxas; how have you been, it has been quite some time since we had a chance to chat."

I managed to throw on a smile saying "I've been good; work has been keeping me busy. I'm a bit worried, what with all the deaths going on."

Xemnas nodded, tapping the table and watching as the lights and files vanished, before turning his full attention to me.

"Yes it is quite alarming about the deaths in the family. Six members down; Marluxia, Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, Larxene, and now Demyx. The Council of Light has definitely stepped up its game."

I nodded slowly, relieved by the fact that he seemed to suspect the Council of Light and not me, but at the same time uneasy.

"The Council of Light sir?"

"Yes, I believe that they are behind some of the deaths, namely Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Demyx's."

"How was Lexaeus' death their fault? I thought it was Larxene? And Demyx was killed by Ansem"

Xemnas shook his head.

"I recently received intel that some of our family were against us and working with the Council of Light; seeming as how Ansem has killed Demyx and Larxene killed Lexaeus, I can only assume that the members were them. Or do you have an opposing hypothesis?"

I shook my head quickly. Xemnas nodded and sat back in his chair.

"This position takes quite a lot out of a person Roxas; I do not envy the day you take over. I apologize for sending you on so many missions, but is the only way to ensure your future. I want you to take over and be as strong as possible, and the more you learn about loss, revenge, planning, and attack, the more prepared you will be. Still, I miss the times when we could just talk and enjoy ourselves."

I nodded, forcing myself to ignore the feelings of sadness that were creeping through me. This was the man who was planning something, something that was definitely bad, and something that would affect hundreds. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way.

After a few more minutes of silence, Xemnas stood up saying "I have work that must be done, and you deserve a break. Go and relax; you need it."

I nodded gratefully, and walked away summoning a Dark Portal. Why did he have to be the bad guy? Why couldn't it be someone else, someone I didn't care so much about? I groaned, walking through the portal and back into the park, walking over to a bench. I sat down, leaning back and staring up at the sky. Why was everything so complicated? And why couldn't someone just give me a straight answer?

"You alright?" A familiar voice said. I glanced towards the other end of the bench, where Mickey sat, looking concerned.

"Peachy" I muttered, closing my eyes and turning back.

"Having troubles with finding your past?"

My eyes flashed open and I glared at the mouse. How had I forgotten, he had the answers I was looking for.

"Please, who is Sora?" Mickey shook his head.

"You're not ready yet Roxas. I know you're going to be angry, but you need to wait."

Something kicked in inside me, some old instinct, and the air vanished again, sounds coming back to deafening volumes.

"I am ready, I'm special, I can handle anything, now tell me!" I shouted.

I'm special. I can do anything. Words that had pushed me through life that had pushed me through all the hurt and loss. Words had started everything ten years ago, words that had given me all the power I needed to work a little magic and ruin my life.

Mickey stared at me in shock, and after a few seconds, I managed to get back under control, looking away.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, that's been happening for a while."

"That's the reason you're not ready Roxas. If you knew about Sora, with you in this state, you would end up in a worse than where you started. You should know why having someone tell you that you're not ready or you can't do something makes you fly off the handle. If you can remember that, then you're ready to find out that truth. If you can tell me the answers, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Ok?"

I stared at the mouse for a second. What did that stupid instinct have to do with anything? But if he was willing to do answers, maybe I could just dig in some peoples head and figure it out, and finally get what I wanted.

"Okay."

Mickey smiled and sat back.

"So I heard you fought Riku, is that right?"

"Listen, about that-"

I began, but Mickey cut me off.

"Don't worry; I didn't come here about that. I was actually looking for him. He went rogue a while ago, and has been doing very questionable things; I personally think that he's given into the darkness."

"I fought him, and even though I've gained a lot of power, he was still almost able to beat me; why?"

Mickey smiled and glanced at me.

"You're right about that first part, you have gained a lot of power; I felt it from the other side of the park."

"You could?"

Mickey nodded.

"Everyone sends off their power, it's a way of showing how much magic you have. You can hide it and sense it if you practice enough. I'll have to teach you later. But you asked why Riku was almost able to beat you, even with you augmented powers, right?"

I nodded and Mickey continued.

"When we first met, I was stronger than you, but you beat me. The reason was because you had given into the dark. The darkness lets you access immense power, power beyond anything you can comprehend, but it takes a toll on your mind and your body, and toll you can't pay. Since then, you have switched to the power of light, but you haven't earned your peace yet. You are what's keeping you from reaching your full potential, you're unbalanced, and so are your powers. If you had been balanced, I have no doubts that you would have been able to take Riku out as though you were swatting a fly."

I nodded slowly, taking in the new information. Going with darkness equals untold power fast, but with an un-payable price, while light needs balance, but equals even more power.

"How did Riku go wrong?"

Mickey sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe if I had stayed with him on the way back through the Realm of Darkness instead of going my own way, or maybe if I had just tried to get in touch with him more, but..."

"But what?"

Mickey looked up at me and smiled.

"I was already dealing with someone, someone who need help a lot more than he did."

Me. I smiled slightly, thinking about all the mouse had given me. That darkness had been taking over back then, but now I felt free. He had given me advice, made me happy, and saved me; where would I have been without him?

"Thank you." I whispered.

Mickey reached over and patted my shoulder saying "No problem. I better get going; I still have Riku to find. If you find him, try and contact me."

Mickey smiled encouragingly, and I glanced down, guilt coming back yet again. When I looked back up, my mouse mentor was gone. I sighed and stood up to go when a Dark Portal opened up, and Xion ran out.

"Roxas, you better get in there quick!"

I glanced at her for a moment, before running through, to find the members of the Organization pressed against the wall, Xemnas standing with his back to us, Saїx standing in front of him, claymore out and ready, a mad look in his eyes.

"I have had enough of your rule! From now on, I'll be in charge!"

"What's going on?" I whispered to Xion as she came up behind me.

"Xemnas came up, asking how you've been doing, when all the sudden Saїx came up, screaming that he was supposed to be in control, and challenged him to a duel for control over the Betwixt and Between."

Since when did Saїx have the guts to challenge Xemnas? Ever since I had gotten here, he had been Xemnas' pet, practically begging to serve Xemnas in any way.

"I am disappointed in you Saїx. I expected so much more."

Saїx screamed in rage and ran towards Xemnas, but faster than I could see, Xemnas moved, four ethereal blades shooting though the air, smashing into Saїx, throwing him to the wall, running through his limbs, crucifying him to the wall. Saїx cried out, struggling against the blades for a moment before crying out as they started burning. Xemnas slowly walked over, examining Saїx's sweaty face, twisted into a mixture of pain and rage.

"My poor Luna Diviner. Your future was so bright."

Xemnas whirled around, face serious.

"No one is to show him an ounce of kindness. Insubordination will not be tolerated, and he will stay there till the moment he dies. Do you understand?"

We all nodded, and Xemnas looked back at Saїx.

"It does not bring me any pleasure in killing one of our own, but I will not tolerate this behavior. Curfew is now in order."

Members nodded in obedience and fear, running off to their rooms, but I had a problem moving my legs. Seeing Saїx, pinned to the wall, in the multi day process of dying had been one of my favorite dreams since I had gotten here.

"Roxas." Xemnas said, a warning in his voice.

I glanced back to Xemnas, trying to hide my smile, before nodding and summoning a Dark Portal and throwing it open, ushering Xion through. We arrived in Vexen's old lab, and Xion looked around, confused.

"I thought we were supposed to go back to your room. Curfew's in right now and…"

She trailed off as she watched me dig through Vexen's old memories. If his memory was right, then the bottle should be right… I grabbed it and held the small black bottle up to the light.

"Arsenic?" Xion asked.

I glanced back and smiled.

"Come on, we have a few hours to wait."

We arrived back in my room, and waited. We played games, talked, went over information we had gathered, but I refused to answer what the Arsenic was for. Once it was well past midnight, I summoned a Dark Portal, saying I'll be back soon. I walked through, arriving back in the room where Saїx was being held.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Saїx glanced up, attempting to growl, but his face was contorted in sweat. The pain of being crucified, especially with ethereal blades, had to be killing him. I chuckled at the irony of my thoughts, and walked over.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment." I whispered, uncapping the arsenic.

Saїx's face contorted with fear, and head attempted to wriggle away, but screamed as the ethereal blades ripped into his flesh again.

I opened his mouth, smiling wide as I poured the Arsenic in, watching as he struggled to spit it out, before slamming his jaw shut, and pinching his nose. He struggled to hold his breath, or spit out the arsenic, but as the seconds ticked by, his face got redder and redder, and he took a loud gulp. I smiled and stepped, back, watching as he trembled before blood started dribbling from his chin.

He started coughing, more and more blood pouring out of him, before he vomited, and vomited and vomited, body still trembling. I walked over, putting my hand on his head, careful to avoid the puddles of blood and vomit. "I guess some men just can't hold their arsenic."

Power and memories rushed into me, and I was just starting to see them, when a loud crash came from the other side of the room. I managed to push the memories away and whirled around, seeing Luxord standing at the other side of the room, a shattered wine glass at his feet.

"Roxas?" He said horrified.

I rushed over, slipping under his legs and standing up behind him, grabbing his head before he could more, and twisting hard.

There was a loud snap, and Luxord fell to the ground, dead. More powers and memories rushed into me, and I fell to my knees, the two mind battling for who got to go first. Images of enormous missiles, of every shape, size, and type, were everywhere, and I watched as they saw a video of a missile hitting a building, an explosion of Liquid Darkness bursting everywhere, heartless starting to swarm out of the destroyed building, before the memories stopped.

So that was it; that was the plan. I brought back the location of where the weapons were, and summoned a Dark Portal, walking back into my room. Xion looked up, staring at me, making me remember the blood, vomit, and wine that were probably on me.

"Come on; we have work to do."

**Two For The Price Of One**

"What's going on? What happened?" Xion asked, jumping to her feet and coming up to me, checking over to see if I was injured.

I shook her off saying "I know the Organization's play; I know what they're going to do."

Xion's eyes widened, and her mouth opened up in surprise.

"How…"

"I killed Saїx and Luxord. But that's not the point, that Liquid Darkness I found? They've been stockpiling it, along with a bunch of missiles, bombs, and mines, and they're planning on combining the two to take over the world! They'll use the missiles to get the Liquid Darkness around, and when they hit a target, they explode, destroying the area, and making more Heartless, Heartless that Xemnas can control and use as an army! I know where they're keeping their supplies, if we can get to them in time"

"Hold on!" Xion interrupted

"What does this have to do with you?"

I frowned, confused.

"Remember, Xemnas' plans revolved around you, and so far everything you've said has had nothing to do with you. As great as this is, we need to think."

I shook my head, trying to ignore Xion and focus on the small victory I had, but reality was coming back, and her point was getting across. I didn't know what they were planning on doing with me, I was clueless about that.

From the memories I had just obtained, Xemnas had no intention of telling me anything about the missiles, or the Liquid Darkness.

"We have to go Xion; before anything else happens, and they get worried and move there stores, we have to go now!"

Xion bit her lip, for a second before blurting out "I know where Sora is!"

I froze, heart stopping, air rushing out of my lungs.

"What?"

"I found him earlier today, and I was going to tell you, but then the whole Saїx thing happened, and Xemnas invoked curfew, and I couldn't risk letting you get into trouble! Please Roxas, just think about all this, you can't do this it'll-"

She stopped, staring at me, my hands on my ears, trembling. She had known where he was! And she hadn't told me?

Anger and hurt were starting to run through me, and Oblivion was starting to take over when Oathkeeper flashed back in my mind, sending the rampant emotions reeling. The words Mickey had said earlier echoed in my ears, and I took a deep breath before looking up at Xion.

"Thanks for worrying about me; believe me, I could use an extra set of eyes. Lately I've been… snapping every time someone says I can't do something, or I'm not ready, and I don't know why. And until I know why, I'm not going to be able to meet Sora, bad things will happen if I do. So right now, we have to get out of here, and we have to take care of the supplies, otherwise a lot of people are going to suffer, and the world will burn."

Xion nodded slowly, and was opening her mouth to speak when I stepped forward and carefully put my arms around her, giving her an awkward hug. Xion froze up in my arms, before eagerly returning the hug, her touch feeling dark, trying to coax Oblivion from the darkness I had banished it to.

I managed to extract myself from my grip, where she was staring at me, eyes wide.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I just needed a way to thank you for everything, and something just…"

I fell silent, before holding up my hand, summoning a Dark Portal.

"Ready to play hero?" I asked, waving her forward.

Xion smiled darkly, the air around her hazy with power, and nodded her head before walking through, myself following right behind. We emerged just outside the warehouse, where I could practically feel the Liquid Darkness calling out to me, trying get me to accept the darkness.

I was almost pulled in by the power, when movement caught my eye, and I jumped forward, crashing into the unknown, Oathkeeper at their throat.

"Good to see you again to Roxy." Riku said, staring up at me.

I stared back, Oathkeeper's light keeping me from loving my handiwork. Riku's face was discolored and cracked, the area where the Liquid Darkness had burned his skin and eye making them tan and gold.

"What are you doing here?" Xion asked before I could.

"I'm here to take out your guy's master plan. You think you can take over the world? As if."

"We're not here protecting this stuff, we're here to destroy it."

Riku eyed Xion coldly, before glancing back to me.

"Prove it."

I stayed locked in position, Oathkeeper still at his throat. The Keyblade may try to keep me good, but it was so tempting to push the blade down a few more inches.

"Here" Xion said touching her hand to his forehead, blue light flickering past, showing off some of her abilities. Riku stared into the distance, before nodding his head saying "Fair enough. You have any idea what's defending this place?"

Xion shook her head, and Riku said "Good, cause neither do I. What do you say we team up and have some fun?"

Xion gave me a questioning look, but I was still glaring down at Riku.

"Roxas?"

"Can I kill him? Please? We can handle this on our own; he would just get in the way."

"We can use all the help we can get."

"Can I at least maim him? Just a little?"

Xion tapped her foot impatiently and I sighed, letting Riku up.

"Let's get this over with."

I muttered walking towards a back door. I glanced at the lock, but it was electric, and time was something I didn't want to waste, especially with Riku around.

"What do you think? We don't have time to burn, and anything else will cause too much noise?"

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, stepping forward.

"The lock, it's mechanical, we'd just short it out."

"You have a Keyblade idiot."

I stared at him questioningly, and Riku rolled his eyes. He summoned his Path Towards Nightfall, and a thin beam of light shot out towards the door, the door clicking open almost instantly.

"There called KEY-blades for a reason." Riku said, pushing past me and into the warehouse.

I rolled my eyes, forcing back down the power that had rushed into me to attack him, following behind him. The warehouse was separated into four easy-to-remember sections; barrels of Liquid Darkness, bombs, missiles, and guns.

"Oh my." Xion whispered.

I glanced towards her, following her gaze to rafters, where I could see an enormous base of controls, were six lances floated, working levers, pushing buttons, and stabbing randomly at air.

"Xaldin's here."

Riku and Xion nodded mutely, and I did another search of the warehouse, but finding nothing. Mickey's words came back to me about how he had felt me in the park, and I searched through the memories I had stolen, before sending out a pulse of power. It echoed around in my head, before I felt Xaldin, stalking along the back of the control panels, hidden from view.

"This way" I said, ducking forward, continuing to use the new power to pinpoint his point of view.

We ran forward, careful not to make any noise, before we were right below the control panel.

"One good explosion should fix this." Riku said, fingers starting to curl, but Xion snapped forward, closing his hand before he could summon any power.

"No! We don't know what will happen if we do and we need Xaldin to tell us if there's any more of this stuff!"

Riku glared at her for a moment, before ripping his hand back and nodding.

"Well then, let's go have a chat." I whispered, blasting myself off the ground and over the railing.

I landed silently in front of the control panel, where I could make out Xaldin's dreadlocks behind I a machine, shaking every few seconds.

I was stepping forward for a sneak attack when Riku landed with a heavy thunk on the railing, the noise echoing loudly. Xaldin stopped moving and walked out from behind the panels, a smile slowly growing across his face.

"Roxas, good to see you; and I see you brought some company."

We stared each other down, no one blinking for a long minute before Xaldin continued.

"I suppose you figured everything out, otherwise you wouldn't be here. So why don't we just skip the formalities, and I kill you all?"

Before we could move, Xaldin's lances shot through the air, eager for a kill. I managed to make a quick shield while Riku and Xion ducked away, the lances, banging off my shield and recoiling back to their master, who was typing something into one of the control panels. The ceiling started opening up as we all charged towards him, but the lances snapped up, making a makeshift shield as he finished typing and turned around.

"You know you came just in time for a wonderful little test run I was about to perform. Maybe you'll survive long enough to enjoy it."

His words had barely sunk in, when one of the missile launchers suddenly swiveled in place, a missile launching towards the sky.

"NO!" I yelled, dropping Oathkeeper and reaching out TK'ing the missile.

The missile struggled against my grasp, actually pulling me towards it as it pushed to get away. I could tell Xaldin was fighting the others, but my attention was fully on the missile, trying to bring it down. Xion tackled me to the ground as Xaldin's lances ripped through the air, all six of them frozen in the air I had been, but I didn't pay them any attention, my horror aimed at the now free missile rocketing towards who knows where. Xaldin laughed manically, and was aiming a lance at me when Riku slashed at him, the noise of their weapons clashing drawing me out of my horrified trance.

"Xion" I began, but she saluted saying "On it boss! I'll keep in touch!"

She summoned a Dark Portal, rushing through, and I whipped back around summoning Oathkeeper and glaring down Xaldin. I rushed forward, batting away his lances and his hurricane force winds, sliding on my knees under a blade, and slicing his legs out from under him as Riku slashed his throat.

Xaldin struggled to get up, green sparks trying to heal the wounds, but before he got the chance, Riku and I moved in unison, Keyblade's spearing through his shoulder blades and deep inside him. Power and more memories rushed into me, and I saw the target, a town only a few miles away from here. I ran over to the control panels, bringing back up his memories and trying to detonate the missile prematurely, but the location was locked.

"Shit, how do we get that thing out of the air?" Riku yelled, slamming his hands down on the panel randomly.

I bit my lip, struggling to push Xaldin's mind down, ignoring his attempts to dominate my body, before an idea came to mind.

I typed in a code, and another missile fired into the air, heading straight up. I shot a Pearl after it before turning back to Riku and summoning another Dark Portal.

"Come on, this place is gonna blow, and we need to help get the other one out of the air."

Riku nodded, following me as I rushed through arriving in the center of town. Cars swerved to avoid us, and people screamed, our shields causing massive damage around us, but our combined attention was on the missile coming towards us. Xion suddenly appeared next to us an exhausted look on her face, covered in dirt and smoke.

"It's a smart missile, every time I try to hit it with something, it either gets out of the way, shoots back, or adapts and get stronger."

I nodded staring at it as it got nearer and nearer.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" I muttered raising my hand.

The missile instantly quivered a bit, but still kept coming, going faster and faster. I forced more power out, all the members' powers I had consumed coming together, pushing the missile back. The missile kept coming, but started slowing down, until it stopped entirely, still eighty feet away.

"Nice one" Riku said, starting to relax.

I was opening my mouth to tell Xion about what Xaldin knew, when his memories came back, and I saw what would happen if someone managed to do what I had just done.

"Hit the ground!" I said, tacking her to the cement.

A huge explosion suddenly ripped through town, Liquid Darkness coating a small crowd of people, but the bulk bringing down the buildings closest to the missiles center.

After a few seconds, I sat up, letting Xion up as well, surveying the area. Buildings around us were decimated, and rubble surrounded us, fires and Heartless running rampant through the streets.

"Wow." Xion whispered. "Pretty kick-ass self-destruct button huh?"

Xion nodded, glancing around. I looked over as Riku pushed himself off the ground, surveying his surrounding with vague disinterest.

A huge explosion went off in the distance, and we all turned to see a large, ebony mushroom cloud ripping out of the ground a long way off.

"Nice touch with the warehouse."

I smiled and glanced back saying "Not really. I was hoping for a bigger bang."

Xion laughed, standing up and helping me to my feet as we surveyed the area.

"We better get started on taking care of these Heartless before they make any messes around here."

Xion nodded, opening her mouth to say something before her eyes snapped onto something behind me. She pushed me to the ground, and I rolled away, head smacking painfully into the ground.

I turned back around and stared in horror at Xion; a long flagpole had been cast through her midsection, impaling her and letting loose a torrent of blood. I stared into her eyes, frozen as she mouthed my name, before falling to the ground. I whipped around, seeing Riku smiling down at me darkly.

"Darn, I missed. Too bad you couldn't take her place. I guess that's one more thing you can't do; isn't that right freak?"

Somehow being told I couldn't do something didn't affect me. But something else was going on inside me. Something had clicked, something dark and light, something good and evil.

All pure thought was gone, and I was suddenly across the street, Oathkeeper in the air where Riku had been. Before Riku could more to smack Oathkeeper away, my other hand snapped around, Oblivion slicing his arm. Riku stumbled back looking astonished as I rushed forward, Oathkeeper and Oblivion swinging through the air in a mad flurry.

Riku couldn't keep up; every time he blocked one blade, the other was right there slicing him open. Seconds after my first attack, I whipped my blades to the side, beams of light with the organization symbol on the top materializing around me circling.

Riku stumbled around me, blood pouring out of multiple lacerations, fear coating his face as I muttered "Faith", ripping my Keyblade's away from me, the pure power they held tearing open the air, the pillars of light flying out in every direction, slicing through everything in their path.

I stayed in that position for a second, arms stretched out at my sides, head pointed towards the ground. I heard a gurgled, and looked up at Riku. He stared at me with a confused expression, before looking down at his midriff. As I looked there to, blood instantly started pooling out, and Riku's torso and legs fell in two different directions.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion vanished as I walked over, the primal rage still in control as I grabbed his dead limbs ripping around and slamming them into the ground over and over again, ignoring the blood that got in my eyes, rage still controlling me. After a few minutes, I stopped, only an arm, a foot, and a large puddle of indistinguishable pieces left of him. I stared at the pile, panting hard, before I let go and stumbled back, staring at my hands.

Riku's memories and power were already in my head, so subtle I hadn't even felt them, but wonder and horror were controlling me. Why had I just done that? And how had I summoned two Keyblade's at once? A moan called me out of my thoughts, and I turned around, spotting Xion on the ground, and all thoughts about what had happened rushed out of me as I sprinted over, sliding the last few feet.

"Xion!" I whispered.

Xion managed to turn her head breathing hard, eyes trying to concentrate.

"You were amazing boss. Like a star…"

"Xion, come on, stay with me, you have to stay with me! I can't lose you, come one!"

Xion tried to laugh, but ended up chocking instead. I ripped the bar out of her, wincing at her pain, and pushed power into her, green sparks eating away at the wound, but nothing happened. I tried again and again, but the sparks just sizzled out. Xion managed to grab my hand, and I stared into her face, terror replacing everything else.

"I can't lose you!"

Xion managed to smile.

"You don't know why you do? You don't know why… why you can't lose me, or why.. you can't… get near people? Or why you have react the way you do when someone… tells you… you… can't do something?"

"I just can't!" I wailed, pumping more power into her.

Xion yelped, her body arcing as I hit her with electric volts, trying to keep her heart pumping blood, and keep the hole in her from letting it out.

Xion grabbed my hand again and pulled it to her face.

"You gave me everything and I'm sorry I couldn't help you like I should have. You're broken, and I wasn't able to fix you. You're amazing Roxas, but you have a lot to learn, and it's going to take a lot to fix you; I see that now. Maybe this will help."

She trailed off, eyes starting to close.

"Xion!" Her eyes snapped back open again, but a white mist was starting to take over the edges.

"I'm sorry; I love you." She whispered, before her hand went limp, and her head hit the ground. I stared at her lifeless body, power still surging through me to heal her.

I didn't move when she started to shrink, her body becoming the lifeless doll she had been when Xemnas had given her to me. I stared down at the doll, emotions trying to find a way to express themselves, and for the first time in a long, long, long time, a wet, fiery tear rolled down my cheek, burning my flesh. Xion was gone. Riku was gone. Xaldin was gone. Two for the price of one.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's 11-15, tried to make the fight scenes easier to keep up with a fix the language and basic errors. Praying I got them all<strong>


	4. Chapters 16-Epilogue

**Disclaimer, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise there would be a huge amount of changes**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth Revealed<strong>

People surrounded me as I kneeled on the ground, staring at Xion's body. Camera's and phones were out, people were shouting, and I could hear police sirens all around. I heard guns clicking, men telling me to put my hands behind my head and stay on the ground, but I ignored them, just staring at the small, bloody doll that had been my companion seconds ago.

No, she couldn't be gone, she couldn't be dead. She just needed to recharge, that was it; just give her a few more seconds. There was a loud bang from one of the cop's guns, but the bullet never reached me, ricocheting off an invisible shield. Burning tears crawled from my eyes as I waited desperation and denial slowly turning into anger and hate.

These people were shooting at me, after everything that had happened? After I had saved them, after everything I did?! I felt darkness around me, and heard screams as the Heartless moved in, hungry for hearts. Everything fell away as I stood up, all the pain, all the hate, my thoughts; it all fell away, leaving an empty husk.

Oblivion and Oathkeeper materialized in my hands, staring sightlessly ahead as the screams stopped, hundreds of Heartless taking the place of the crowd, while the survivors ran for cover. I started walking forward, staring ahead, Keyblades hanging loosely at my sides as I walked towards town hall, where the remaining survivors and police were.

Buildings around me cracked as I walked down the street, pure magic ripping apart the town as I walked, Oathkeeper and Oblivion soaked in blood, destroying whatever got in my path. Too much pain, too much darkness here. The missiles contents had spread too far, this place needed balance. And this state I was in was just the thing to bring that balance, by any means necessary. Policeman, pedestrian, Heartless, cars, animals it didn't matter; if it got in my way it was gone.

A police car ripped around the corner ahead and rushed towards me lights blaring. It roared towards me, but I just kept walking. It was fifteen feet away when it hit an invisible barrier, sending the car flying through the air towards me.

I didn't even see my Keyblades move, but they arrived at the car in less than a second, turning it to confetti. I heard screams around me as another surge of emotion rushed through me, arcs of lightning, waves of fires, and blasts of TK flying all directions, causing chaos on some unknown scale. But I didn't see any of it; all I saw were the images of Xion's bloody body, of the doll form that she had returned to upon death. No, killing Riku hadn't been enough to avenge her.

I had led Xion to her death, and the people around here had done nothing to save her. They would pay, they would all pay. I stopped in place, calling up all of the power I had, rising into the air, light rushing around me, burning strange sigils into the ground and literally ripping away the sky, revealing a daze of light.

I swung Oathkeeper and Oblivion together, light pouring out of me, before blasting them away, spinning them until they were just flat disks, millions of Pearls blasting off in every direction from their surfaces. Heartless and people screamed for a single moment, before a blast of light blotted out everything, and I fell to the ground, supporting myself with Oblivion.

When I managed to open my eyes, there was no town; there weren't even ruins, there was a grey expanse of burnt, cratered, nothingness. The only other thing besides me that suggested life had ever even been here was Xion, a small black doll, covered in blood and ash. Oblivion vanished from my grasp, and I fell to my knees, more hot tears pouring from my eyes. Why? Of all the things to take, why did they have to take her? Why had I brought her here, to her death?

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and blasted myself off my knees, summoning my Keyblades and getting for another fight, and froze when I saw Axel, hands in the air.

"Calm down Roxy. Are you alright? I saw the last part of the fight, and then I saw you go Godzilla on the town."

I smiled for a second, before realizing that I was talking to Axel. If he was here, that meant he knew what I had been doing, he would tell Xemnas, and everything would go down the drain.

"Roxas, I'm not here to betray you." He said, jolting me from my thoughts; how had he heard that?

Axel gave me a strange look. "You do realize I can hear you, you keep talking to yourself."

Oh; that explained it. I shook my head, trying to focus over all the rampant emotions that were still rampaging through me and said "How do I know?"

"Because I saw you earlier when you killed Saїx and Luxord and I didn't tell Xemnas. You're my best friend Roxy, and as scary as you are, that's not going to change. So, care to fill me in on the missing pieces, I'm feeling a tad bit lost."

I let Oathkeeper and Oblivion fall to the ground, exhaustion struggling for domination over my body, and focused on how to tell Axel before I passed out from the stress.

"This is gonna hurt." I said, walking forward and placing my hands on the side of his head.

Blue light flickered from me to him for a moment, memories rushing between us, before darkness overtook me, and I fell to the ground. When I opened my eyes, we were still in town, and the sun had still not come up yet.

Axel was sitting next to a large bonfire, soaking in the heat, and his porcupine hair whipping around in an invisible gust. I closed my eyes again, feeling something soft under my head, and realized he had used his cloak to make a pillow for me. I sat up, staring around me, thinking back to earlier that morning. Xion was gone, but so were Riku and Xaldin.

At least some good had come… I couldn't finish that thought; it was just too far from the truth. I would have gladly given Riku and Xaldin their lives back if I could get Xion back. I stared at my hands, wishing to take back the past, before Oathkeeper and Oblivion materialized in my hands.

I stared down at them, wonder replacing sorrow, taking in the darkness and the light. How I had two, I didn't know, and I didn't care. I wasn't going to question another gift I had been given. Although what had they done to me now? I glanced down at my apparel, smiling when I realized I was back in my usual clothes.

Black and white dominated the look, with an organization zipper and my black and white rings and bracelet. It felt perfect. I was balanced now, more than I had been earlier. It was like standing in the eye of the storm, surrounded by chaos and destruction but at the same time completely tranquil and empty.

I glanced up as the fire died down suddenly, and saw Axel walking towards me. He sat down next to me, staring at the dark sky for a moment before saying "You could have given me a little more warning, dropping a bomb in someone's head like that is just…"

Axel shook his head and glanced over at me.

"Did the message get through? Did you see it all?"

Axel nodded, a playful smirk coming back on his face.

"So you scored with Nami and you didn't tell me? Come on dude that was epic news!" I blushed, punching Axel in the arm lightly, sending him sprawling in the dirt.

"Sorry!" I said, grabbing his arm and snapping him faster than I had expected.

Axel snatched his arm away shaking it to get the feeling back, glaring at me.

"You and Lexaeus" He muttered.

When he muttered that name, I remember that I had set up his girlfriend.

"Listen, about Larxene" I began, but Axel cut me off.

"Oh it's fine. I told you me and her are over. I'm just wondering what comes next. I can't believe I never saw this happening."

I nodded mutely, staring into the distance with him. What did come next?

"By the way, I have a surprise for you." Axel said, turning towards me. I stiffened, ready to use every power I had if I was wrong and this was a setup, and Axel continued. "About the whole 'Sora' thing; A) He's you're brother, and B) I think I have the answer as to why you act the way you do. I know why you're not ready."

I stared at him in awe, before whirling around and throwing up a shield around us. I had learned the hard way to be cautious, this time nothing was going to interrupt us. This opportunity escape me.

"I remember when you first got to the organization, and I remember that I did a little research on you to find a way to help you find a new home, and I watched as you parents cuddled up to some other kid, and didn't even notice you were gone; they hadn't had their memories wiped. From what I could see when I explored around and talked with some people, you were always second fiddle, the work horse, the last child. You worked so hard to be seen, but they only had eyes for your brother, Sora. You needed that approval, to know that you had done good, and when you didn't get it, it started eating away at you, making you have to do everything. It's why whenever someone says you're not ready or you can't do something, you go off on them, because of what your parents did to you; you have to prove yourself, you have to fight. I'm sorry, but I think that's the truth."

I didn't need the apology, as he explained, the pieces fit perfectly. And now I realized Sora was my brother; I could remember a picture of us together, arms around each other, smiling happily at the photographer. I had my answer; I was ready.

I forced myself into Riku's memories, but something was wrong, they were to dark, to twisted to get a clear image. I growled, pushing the memories away, and turned back to Axel.

"I have the answer, I'm ready, but I don't know where to look!"

Axel nodded thoughtfully.

"I thought about that, your memories showed me his mind too, and I knew you weren't going to be happy about it. None of them know where he is, and I don't either, but I'm going to guess that she does." He said, pointing at something behind me.

I whirled around me, waiting for an attack, and stared at the Xion doll that had been placed next to my coat.

"No Axel I can't" I began, but Axel cut me off.

"She's magic, and she's dead; you can't bring her back, and she sacrificed herself for you, so don't let her go in vain. She has the answers; it's time to get them."

After a few seconds, I nodded mutely, and crawled over to the doll, picking it up and cradling it to my chest.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, before starting, power and memories pouring into me.

A base flashed before my eyes, heavily fortified, something I shouldn't attack, but other locations, and images of Sora walking around, came to mind. She had done it, she had found him.

I glanced back to Axel as he stood, and offered me his hand.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, grabbing it and letting him pull me up, and pulling the location to mind.

"I'm going to go find this 'Mickey' guy, he might be helpful; how about we meet back at my here at about five o'clock tonight, okay?"

I nodded eagerly summoning a Dark Portal and walking towards it. I stopped a foot away and turned back to Axel.

"What?" he asked.

I don't remember moving, but the next second I was back next to him, arms wrapped around him, hugging him tight. Axel was shocked, staring down at me, not sure what to do with the new experience. Finally he wrapped his arms around me to.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I know I'm not easy to put up with, but I guess that makes two of us. I'm proud you're my friend."

Axel beamed, ruffling my hair and saluted me before summoning his own portal and saying "Hey, we made a promise Roxas. Always together, through thick and thin. We're in this together till the end and back. Half as long"

"Twice as bright" I finished, walking through the portal.

The icy darkness licked at me as I walked through, freezing my skin, but I ignored it; I had hope again, hope warming me against the cold. I stepped out in an open alley, where dark clouds covered the sky, and the sun was just starting to come up.

The road ahead and behind were plagued with cars, honking and revving their engines, trying to get to their destinations. I walked out of the alley, studying the skyscrapers around me, and the crowds of people already up despite the early hour.

Welcome to New York. I walked down the street, careful to avoid bumping into people, glancing this way and that for the café where Sora worked in Xion's memories. Hundreds of buildings, stands, and shops were lit up, trying to get my attention, but none of them were the one I was looking for. I turned the corner, avoiding a flying newspaper, and felt my heart start beating faster in anticipation as I saw the restaurant.

I rushed over, ignoring the honks of the cars, and ran in; but there was only the early morning business man and woman, sipping coffee and eating breakfast. I stared around, hoping I had missed him, but there was no one there. I sighed and went over to a small table and sat down, the brief moment of elation and hope dying away. Why couldn't anything be simple?

One of the waiters walked over and asked "Hey, you alright?"

I sighed and glanced over to ask them to go away, when I froze; the waiter had spikey brown hair, shining blue eyes, and tanned skin; Sora.

"Sora?"

Sora threw on a goofy smile saying "That's me. Hey, have we met before, you look really familiar."

I stared at him for a second before nodding.

"I think we have."

Sora smiled and motioned to the seat across from me.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

I nodded eagerly, suddenly feeling bright and weightless. It was him; in the flesh. After months of pain and strife, of literally killing myself, everything was coming together.

"Sorry if I invaded, you just looked really sad." Sora said, getting comfortable in his chair.

"No, it's alright" I said quickly "I kinda needed some cheering up."

Sora beamed happily saying "Great! Hey, have you heard the one about the cantaloupe, the opera singer, and the raccoon?"

I smiled shaking my head, and Sora shrugged his shoulders guiltily saying "Neither have I."

I laughed and Sora beamed. "There we go, we're back in business."

"Thanks Sora."

Sora waved away the thanks before asking "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"I don't remember throwing it."

Sora glared at me for a second before rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Alright, what should I call you? How about Spikey?"

"Spikey?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No good? Alright, um… Hayner? Pence? Roland? Leon? Cloud? Maybe"

"Roxas! My name's Roxas."

"Alright Roxy. Hey, do you know a guy named Ventus, he looks a lot like you."

I forced my head to shake, and managed a weak "Nope", the image of Marluxia's blade slicing towards Ventus playing over and over in my head.

Sora sighed before smiling again and saying "Well Roxy, welcome to the Kingdom Coffee house, what can I get you?"

I could do with a little more of you I thought, still smiling. Sora's tan cheeks turned red, and I realized I had just said that out loud. Sora was opening his mouth to speak, when my pocket buzzed. I frowned, glancing down at it, and pulling out a cell phone.

How had I gotten that? I glanced it over for a second, before realizing it was an Organization emergency phone, and put it up to my ear.

"Roxas." Xemnas simply stated.

I shivered for a moment, all the memories I had consumed coming together and forming a dark image of the man I had grown up idolizing.

"Yes sir?"

"I need your to return to base, we have an emergency. We have switched locations; meet me in the briefing room."

"I'll be there." I whispered, my entire body feeling numb.

Things were coming together. It was time to end this. I turned the phone off and glanced back to Sora. He was perfect, everything I had ever dreamed, and everything I remembered. I froze, realizing I could remember him; I could remember the incident at the park, I could remember that stupid nightlight of his, I could remember it all.

I could even remember when Xemnas had offered me a spot in the Organization, and when he had… when he had tried to run over Sora. He had been the driver of that car, the car that had changed my life. Sora.

I focused back on him and said "Listen, I gotta go."

Xemnas had to pay, had to pay for all the lives that had been lost, all the pain he had caused. I was so wrapped up in thoughts, I nearly forgot the reason I had come in the first place, before Sora grabbed my hand. I jumped, realizing I had almost let go of the thing I treasured the most, the last light in the darkness I called life, and turned back to him.

"I'm almost done with my shift, do you think we could meet up later?"

I stared into his eyes, a smile emerging.

"I think I could managed that. See you later?"

Sora nodded, and I smiled, grabbing him in a hug, before realizing what I was doing and rushing out of the shop. I had finally found him; Sora! Yeah he didn't remember me, but at least I had him back now. I was not going to ruin that, but right now I had business to take care.

Xemnas had played me like fiddle. It was time to end this, no more games, no more waiting. I ran to an alley, summoning a Dark Portal and rushing through, arriving in the briefing room. I blinked rapidly at the surprising amount of light, and glanced to the wall, which had been replaced by one large window. Xemnas looked out over the city, and as I walked over, my body started going numb; the city he was overlooking, the city the Betwixt and Between had moved to, was New York.

"A wonderful sight is it not?"

I nodded once, before saying "You said there was an emergency."

Xemnas nodded his head, still staring out the window. "Several members have been found dead, all of them crucial to our plan. Your whereabouts are known from Xion's last report this morning, however, number XIII has been missing. We suspect him of the killings, and are gathering up are forces. The fact that so many of us are gone, is just… disconcerting."

I nodded for a moment, staring out over the city, before asking "Do you remember when I was young, and how I came to you to save my brother?"

Xemnas gave a slow nod before I continued.

"Do you remember the car that caused the whole incident?"

Xemnas gave another nod.

"So you know that it was you who was driving."

"Of course I do."

I froze, surprised at his honesty. Xemnas turned back to me, smiling, and waved his hand towards the table.

"Shall we sit? We have much to discuss."

I nodded, and walked to one end of the table, while Xemnas went to the other.

"Why did you do it?"

Xemnas just smiled saying "Because it is part of the plan. Part of what must happen. If we are going to go along with this conversation, then I will drop the lies. Tell me, how did it feel to consume the other members; to have their strength's and memories flowing through your veins?"

"You knew? You knew I was killing them off that I was against you? You just let me kill off our family?"

Xemnas chuckled. "Of course. It was all part of the plan. But please, answer the question."

"It felt good; it felt powerful. And it's going to get even better when I do it to you."

Xemnas chuckled again, before asking "You seem to have all the cards don't you? All the answers, all the power. So tell me, what am I planning?"

"You were planning to use Liquid Darkness to blow apart the world, turning everything into Heartless and rubble, and fight the Council of Light. But thanks to Xion and I, that's not going to happen." Xemnas shook his head smiling.

"That was only a part of the plan my young apprentice. I did indeed plan on unleashing the Liquid Darkness weaponry on the world, and I still do. Did the memories Vexen gave you tell you nothing?"

I just glared at him.

"No, I plan on summoning Kingdom Hearts. Vexen gave me a method of summoning it on my own terms, and with its power, and an army of Heartless at my side, the world will fall to me in a matter of days."

"And how do I fit into that? And why are you telling me?"

Xemnas smiled eerily. "You know Roxas, naturally you are as powerful as I am. If it were not for the roadblocks you set up in your mind, you could be on my level instantaneously, and still growing more powerful. But you let the barriers inside you get stronger and stronger, and now even with all members you have consumed, you are weak. Your heart is weak. But when I consume you, those roadblocks will vanish, and your magic, along with the others, shall be mine."

Realization dawned on me as I stared across the table. I was the sacrificial lamb. Xemnas would kill me, take all my powers without the drawbacks I had, and with the new amount of power, would be able to use Kingdom Hearts to take over the world.

"What happened to all that stuff about me taking over? What happened to me being the only one you trusted enough to help you?"

"That was a backup plan, in case my true plan failed. I had known of you long before our first encounter Roxas. The entire reason why you were even in that family was so that no one would ever find you, so no one could get to that raw power of yours. But now it shall be mine."

"Alas when Xehanort began to help you-" Xemnas began, but I didn't let him finish.

I TK'd the table over, slamming it towards him, and summoning my Keyblades. The table was still in midair when Xemnas' ethereal blades sliced straight through, five others flying towards me. I managed to deflect them, twisting around to shoot them back only to clash blades with Xemnas.

We struggled against each other, before Xemnas twisted around, banishing his blades, letting me fall through the air and blasting me against a wall. I was still in shock when Xemnas appeared next to me, slamming my head into the wall repeatedly, before throwing me to the ground.

I stared at the ceiling, dazed, barley managing to avoid the ethereal blades that ripped through the ground I had been in. I managed to flip back, barley avoiding another swipe of the blades, before bringing back my Keyblades, swinging and swiping with all the power I could muster. Xemnas evaded each hit with ease, before slashing at me, the blade going straight through my 'indestructible' cloak. I fell back, only for Xemnas to grab me by the throat, holding me high above the ground.

"You've put up a good fight my boy, better than I expected. I almost want you to live through this so I can keep you as my apprentice. But you've caused far too much trouble; goodbye Roxas." Dreadful cold, like nothing I had ever felt before, bit into my throat, and I shuddered, realizing this is how the others had felt, there last memories full of the cold.

Memories! I brought back up the memories and emotions I had felt with Riku this morning, managing to mutter "Faith!" Beams of light blasted out from me, the pure power emanating from them blasting Xemnas back. I fell to the ground, scrounging up my remaining power and rushing at Xemnas while he was still dazed. Oblivion and Oathkeeper flashed around, splashes of blood and bits of cloak coming off with every swipe, until Xemnas finally managed to get back, locking out blades.

"The Keyblade is such a marvelous weapon. I can't wait to have it; that I'll have two of them is just an added bonus to consuming you."

I snarled, managing to push the blades back and kicking Xemnas' midriff, sending him flying back. Xemnas flew through the air, before stopping and floating gently to the ground, arms outstretched, blades out, crackling red lightning flashing around his hands.

"It would have been quick. But now you shall suffer Roxas, trust me. Tell me, how was it to meet your brother again? I should visit him once we have concluded our struggle. What do you think?"

My brain suddenly went out the window as primal rage coursed through me. No one would touch my brother, my light. I had just got him, and I would not be letting him go. I screamed at Xemnas, before rushing forward, Keyblades going so fast they were practically an invisible buzz saw. Xemnas just stood there smiling, watching as I got closer, before suddenly vanishing. I froze, blades held in mid-air, before a sound came from behind me.

I swung around at the same time Xemnas shot an ethereal blade straight into my shoulder, slamming me a few inches above the ground. I screamed in pain as I was dragged down, glancing over at the blade. Xemnas suddenly appeared in front of me, holding me up. I let out a relieved breath, before Xemnas smiled sadistically, and ripped me to the side. I screamed again as I was pulled away from the blade, its power tearing apart my shoulder as Xemnas pulled against me.

"You have got too much spirit right now; I will not be able to break you by fighting. But let us see how that spirit of yours is after this."

I was still recovering from that pull, when Xemnas grabbed my left upper arm. I couldn't help but let out another scream as I felt Xemnas' blades being dragged through my skin, ripping words into my flesh.

"You are a nobody, XІІІ. You are lost, and where your body is, your mind will follow. You have no heart, you have no power. You are nothing." Xemnas whispered, smiling savagely.

A single tear fell from my eyes, before falling to the ground. I was going to die. Everything I had done had been for naught, I was actually going to make things worse.

I was going to lose Sora, the only thing I had cared about; that was why I had forgot him, not my parents. I had wanted to forget how much I loved him, how much I cared for him, so I wouldn't be lonely. I had to get back to him, I just had to. I glared back up at Xemnas, forcing myself to concentrate through the mind-shattering pain that was ripping through me, before smashing my head into his face.

Xemnas howled in pain, his concentration lost, letting ethereal blade fall away, slamming me to the ground. I managed to summon a Dark Portal, crawling as fast as I could towards it. I heard Xemnas scream my name, and heard ethereal blades flying through the air as I fell through the portal. The ride was like nothing I had ever felt before; I was thrown around, like going down a long dark, twisting slide, slamming into invisible barriers, all too aware of the ethereal blades that had managed to get into the portal with me.

The pure and impossible pain, coupled with the loss of blood were just starting to get to me, when light suddenly shined ahead of me, and I was thrown against a white wall. I didn't have enough energy to groan, barley noticing the ethereal blades that slammed into wall above me.

"Roxas!?" Three voices called out.

I heard a crowd of footsteps rush over to me as my vision started turning black, seeing flashes of red, black and brown.

"Axel? Mickey? Sora?" I asked, before everything got cold, and my mind went black.

**Two Become One**

"And that's his plan" I concluded, leaning back against my seat.

A small crowd of faces stared at me, there expressions ranging from rage, to surprise, to distrust, to concern. After my lost fight with Xemnas and escape, I had wound up at the Council of Light's headquarters.

For such a large organization, very few people had been there. There was the girl with blue hair, Aqua, and her master, Eraqus, Kairi, and Sora. Then there was an anthropomorphic duck and dog, named Donald and Goofy, Mickey, and most surprising of all, Axel.

Once I had regained consciousness, I had been threatened, healed, and sympathized with. I barely noticed any of it, my mind was still reeling from the agony Xemnas had put through me. I could still remember the cold that had started ripping into me when I was being consumed.

And it wasn't like the pain was going to go away anytime soon. Especially the pain on my arm; when Xemnas had pinned me against the wall and tried to break me, he had not only tried to literally rip me in two, but he had used his smaller blades to inscribe the word 'NOBODY' on the outside of my upper arm, and 'XІІІ' on the inside. It was just as he had said, I was a nobody, and he had made sure that I wouldn't forget it.

Just remembering the pain made me wobbly, and no amount of healing or energy helped it get better or got rid of the horrible scars. Well, one thing made it better, or rather one person, who was currently sitting across the table, blue eyes staring intently into mine, brown hair spiky as always. Sora's presence was like some addicting drug; everything vanished, replaced by bliss and serenity. The other's at the table stared at me for a long, quiet minute, before Axel said "I'm gonna go kill Xemnas, anyone else want in?"

No one raised their hand. Axel sighed, slouching back in his chair and shooting a worried glare at me.

"It makes sense" Mickey said, looking to Eraqus.

The man, Eraqus, nodded slowly, stroking his goatee before looking back to me.

"Indeed, but how do we know he is a reliable source?"

Axel instantly shot up, saying "He showed me most of the pieces, and I know what the organization is capable of; I can vouch for him."

Eraqus glared at him before saying "And you also 'worked' for said Organization. Either of you have either killed or incapacitated our members before now, so as of the moment, your vouch is meaningless."

Axel growled the heat in the room spiking until I murmured his name, casting him a tired gaze. The redhead whipped around to me, glaring at me for a moment, before the fire went out of his eyes and he leaned back in the chair, posture stiff and oddly cold.

Mickey suddenly stood up saying "I'll vouch for the boy. Roxas has saved my skin more than once now, and I trust him. And as for Riku, we all knew he was going down a dark path. What Roxas did might be wrong, but from what I've heard, Riku might be the real bad guy here. We should listen to him."

Eraqus huffed quietly, eyes closed, before opening his eyes. "You intend to keep them here, don't you Mickey?"

Mickey nodded, and Eraqus sighed again. "What claim does the boy have? Can he use the Keyblade?"

Mickey glanced over at me, my cue to show what I could do. I stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in my arm as I flexed, and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. An audible gasp went up from the room, and Axel smiled smugly.

"Told you he was awesome" He whispered to Kairi, nearly getting punched.

"He's very capable; I've fought him, and watched him in combat. He has his darkness in check. And besides, he already has family here."

I froze, hoping he wouldn't say what he was about to say. Sora already looked distant and angry, the last thing I needed was for the news to drive him away.

"Who?" Kairi asked, stopping her death glare long enough to look curious.

"Sora; he's his twin brother."

Everyone's head swiveled to Sora, and then to me. But I just looked away, trying to avoid eye contact; I didn't want to see the look on Sora's face.

"How do you know? Are you sure?" Eraqus asked.

"Roxie?" I flinched at Sora whispering my name.

"Mom and Dad said you died. You went missing after I got him by that car, and were found dead."

I shook my head, still looking away, barley managing to say "I found Xemnas. I bargained to join him if he fixed you."

Silence fell over everyone; before Eraqus coughed loudly and stood up saying "I will summon our forces and prepare for an interdiction. Axel and Roxas will provide us with the information we require, and in the meantime, I suppose we can give them sanctuary and allow them to keep their lives. Mickey, they are you're responsibility."

With that, he turned around and walked away, quickly followed by Kairi and Aqua. Donald and Goofy gave Mickey a questioning look, and he walked over, whispering commands.

Axel walked over stretching as he did, saying "Well that was fun. So Roxy, what happens now?"

I shrugged, slowly standing up, well aware of Sora staring at me. Axel seemed to notice and walked over to Mickey, coughing loudly and nodding in our direction. Mickey glanced between me and Sora uneasily, before whispering a last command to Donald and Goofy and whipping back around to us.

"You two have some things to talk about; you might as well get them out now. Roxas, when you're done just head right until you reach the end of the hall, and turn left. I'll be waiting."

With that, Mickey left, taking Donald, Goofy, and Axel with him. I bit my lip, staring longingly after them, before turning back to Sora. We stood there for a long minute, an awkward silence ripping into us before I managed to say "I'm sorry."

Sora shook his head, biting his lip. Funny, that's what I did when I didn't know what to think.

"I made Xemnas make me forget everything, because I didn't want to remember. But I forgot you instead of them; our parents. I was supposed to be able to stay with you guys, but at the hospital after I got him to save you…"

"I remember" Sora whispered, voice hoarse. "I remember when you saved me. I remember our parents coming in and acting like you didn't even exist. I can't believe they did that; I remember what you did for me; I remember how much I missed you."

I stayed silent while Sora reminisced, before saying "I forgive you for killing Riku. He used to be my best friend, but then he started going dark. And after what he did to you and your friends…"

I stared at Sora, feeling light. I was being forgiven; after all the secrets, after going to the other side, after killing his friend?

"So how did you find me? At the café this morning, you didn't explain that."

"Xion, the girl who died saving me, had been helping me track you down. I've been trying to figure out who you were for a long time, and after she died this morning… I managed to finally find you."

Sora nodded, before asking "Why didn't you just say that you were my brother?"

I barely managed to not roll my eyes, saying "Yes, I should have walked up and said 'hey, I'm your long lost brother who works for a secret organization of assassins hell-bent on world domination; want to go hang out at the skate park and bond?"

Sora frowned for a moment before smiling and walking over.

"It doesn't matter now. I have my brother back, and things are gonna get better around here. I just know it."

Before I realized what was happening, Sora had grabbed me in a bear hug, lifting me off the ground and squeezing hard. I let out an unintentional whimper as he applied pressure onto my newly scarred arm, and Sora quickly let go, a frightened look on his face.

"Sorry, I totally forgot! Are you alright!"

I nodded, gingerly flexing my arm, wincing as muscles and tendons burned inside me. Sora glanced away, looking ashamed, saying "You should probably go see Mickey now. He might be able to help with your arm."

I nodded, turning to head out, before Sora spoke up, a desperate tone in his voice. "Hey, do you wanna get together later? There's a lot of fun things to do around here."

I glanced back, a broad smile on my face, and nodded.

"Awesome!" Sora said, punching the air, joyful relief flowing out of him in waves.

I chuckled and walked out the door, bringing back Mickey's direction and heading down the hall. I shivered as I felt myself get further and further away from by brother, pain slowly sinking its teeth back into me, just like always. I would have to ask Mickey if he had any idea how to fix this when my life wasn't on the line.

The mouse in question was leaning against a white door, talking to Axel, but the two went quiet as I approached, looking expectant.

"He forgave me."

Mickey smiled broadly, saying "Well done Roxas. I'm happy for you two, your more alike than you realize."

Axel merely shrugged, glancing around, looking uncomfortable.

"So, this will be your guy's room, two beds, two bathrooms, the works. If you need anything, there's an emergency button, but due to your, uh, reputation, I wouldn't use it. If you go down the hall and to the left, there's an arena for practice of all kinds, a cafeteria, a computer room, and a library. If you ever need me, I'll be around. Do you guys think you can try to stay out of trouble?"

Axel and I nodded, and Mickey smiled.

"Good. I have to go talk to Eraqus again; he's still considering having you killed."

With that, Mickey turned on his heel and walked off, tail flicking with every step.

"He certainly knows how to make somebody feel all cozy" Axel muttered, leaning up against the door.

I shrugged my shoulders, before smiling deviously and grabbing the door, throwing it open. The door fell away behind him, and Axel stumbled back, before falling onto his butt, glaring up at me.

"You know, Eraqus may not get the chance to kill you." He growled, before launching himself at me in a blast of flames, flying through the air.

I threw myself to the ground, feeling the heat as Axel flew past me, before flipping back onto my feet and flexing my hands. Icy chains ripped out of the ground, grabbing onto Axel and pulling him to the ground. I rushed forward, but Axel had already managed to free himself and had summoned his chakrams. I twisted and turned, dodging each blade, laughing as the heat started rising and Axel got faster and faster.

Axel jumped back, snapping both chakrams towards my neck, and I grabbed the other ends of them, struggling for control. Axel kicked my stomach, making me let go, and threw one of the chakrams at me, before slicing at me with the other one. I didn't even think about the other chakram he had thrown, before I felt it hit my shield, an inch away from my back.

I froze, Axel's other chakram bouncing harmlessly off my shield, before he stopped to, looking concerned.

"You alright Roxy?"

I nodded slowly, before looking up at Axel, into his green eyes.

"Axel, I need you to promise me something."

Axel nodded, but I just shook my head saying "No, I need you to swear to do this, to do it no matter what happens."

Axel started to look more suspicious, but nodded again saying "I swear to do whatever you need me to do. You're my best friend."

I nodded slowly, fighting the guilt and fear that were crawling around inside me and said "I need you to kill me."

Axel froze for a split second, before anger ripped over his face. He was opening him mouth to scream at me when I started talking again.

"Let me rephrase that; when I'm fighting Xemnas, because we both know it's going to happen, if I lose, you have to kill me. He can't be able to consume me; otherwise everything we've done will have been for nothing, and he'll kill you and Sora. Do you understand?"

Axel nodded, but his face still looked reluctant.

"Why me?"

I managed a weak smile. "Because you're my best friend, and you're the only who I trust to do it."

Axel sighed, before turning back to our room.

"Half as long?" I asked, trying to see his face.

"Twice as bright" Axel said.

I didn't need to see his face to see the single tear I knew was going to form. It would be the only tear he cried, unless he actually had to fulfill his promise; then there would be a lot of tears. But it wouldn't matter who was crying if he had to keep his promise, after all, the world would probably be destroyed.

x-X-x

The weeks went by slowly, thanks to the mixed feelings about our arrival, and my agonizing healing. As much power as I had put into it, NOBODY and XІІІ were still etched into my arm, mocking me with every try. I had tied that part of my arm up in a sort of bandage, trying to hide the scars. Some part of me wondered if I was trying to hide the truth; that's what a lot of the people here would have told me.

That I was just a nobody, a nothing, an empty husk, just like Xemnas had said. But then there were people like Mickey, Axel, and Sora who would stand up for me, who would believe in me. I don't know what I ever did without those three. Especially Sora.

He was there whenever I needed someone, he could make me laugh, smile, he could actually make me 'feel' for the first time in my life, and to top it all off, he was everything I could have dreamed of. He was like a puppy, always energetic and innocent, everybody's best friend, always Mr. Brightside. It was hard to believe we were twins sometimes; we looked, acted, and lived so differently. We might as well have been complete strangers, although Mickey still insisted we were alike.

Maybe that was why my heart beat faster whenever he was around, or why I smiled at the mention of his name. I had thought it had just been because I had wanted to find him so bad, and that he had been my brother, but now… now it was something else, something bigger, something I was ashamed of. I walked down the halls of the Council of Light, heading for the training arena. I glanced in before I got there, making sure no one who hated me was inside, but only saw Mickey and Sora, sparring. I walked in, sticking to the sidelines so I wouldn't distract them, before sitting down on a bench outside of the arena's ring.

Mickeys fighting style was same as it had been when I had fought him before- fast, powerful, and calculated. Sora was different though, every move he made was imbued with a power, adding to his already strong blows, and he was as fast as lightning. The two kept up for another five minutes, before Sora accidently twisted to the right, Keyblade falling too low to block Mickey's Star Seeker.

Instinct took over, and I threw out a shield around Sora, just like I had done for Axel time and time again. The second Mickey's Keyblade touched the shield, and enormous blast of energy sent the poor mouse flying through the air, Keyblade falling uselessly to the ground. I rushed forward, blasting myself into the air while the mouse fell limply towards the ground, catching him a few feet above the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" I said frantically, pouring green sparks into him.

The mouse blinked several times, before carefully sitting up and flexing.

"Nice job turning defense into an offense Roxas, usually only experts are strong enough to mix up the two."

I shrugged indifferently, having been taught to that offense was the best defense my entire life, before once again apologizing. The mouse shrugged away the apology and glanced over my shoulder and asked

"What about you Sora? You look flushed."

I felt my heart stop, realizing I had forgotten all about the person I cared about the most, and whipped around to find Sora, cheeks red, shaking slightly. Thoughts about the mouse's safety vanished, and I dropped Mickey to the ground standing next to Sora in less than a second, eyes wide and breath suddenly spiking.

"Are you alright Sora?"

Sora stared me straight in the eyes for a second, before his face seemed to get redder, and he shook even more, before glancing away and taking a deep breath. I heard a cough from behind us, and glanced back to see Mickey getting to his face, looking awkward.

Guilt flooded me again, after having hurt the mouse twice in a row now without even trying.

"I think I'll let you two practice for a while, I've been away from home to long, and Roxas, and you need the practice anyways. Don't kill each other, and have fun, I'll see you guys soon!"

The mouse started walking away, but stopped next to the door and turned back saying "And try not to kill anyone else either. Or blow anything up. Or getting into any trouble. Or-"

"Okay, okay, we get it! Sora said brightly, waving the mouse off.

Mickey had just vanished when Sora leaned in saying "So who should we blow up first?"

"I heard that!" Mickey called out, eliciting a giggle from me, and Sora's already wide smile to grow even larger.

"Thanks for the shield by the way, I definitely don't need knock to the head, I've already lost too many brain cells."

"You have a brain!" I asked, feigning shock.

Sora glowered at me muttering "Not funny"

"Of course it's not funny, it's a miracle! I didn't think this day would ever come!"

"Yeah, yeah, everyone gets to pick on Sora I get the point."

"Oh come on Sor, I'm just trying to have some fun."

Sora's eyes flashed to mine, a mischievous glint suddenly lighting him up.

"Fun eh? Alright, let's play!"

Before I could comprehend what he meant, Sora tackled me, sending us to the ground. Oblivion howled within me, anger and pain coursing through me, demanding retribution for the attack, but Oathkeeper laughed along with me as I rolled around with my brother, spreading light and warmth through me. We finally stopped with Sora on top of me, smiling coyly down at me.

"Had enough fun yet?" I shook my head, smiling back, feeling electricity rushing through me as he touched me. I twisted under his grasp, years of training letting me slide my feet up to his chest and throw him off me. He was still flying through the air, when I slammed myself into his chest, sending us crashing onto the floor, where I quickly situated myself on top.

"Have enough Sor?" I whispered, our faces mere inches away.

He shook his head still smiling his obnoxiously bright smile, and for a crazy second, I wanted to lean down and kiss him. I froze, heart stopping for a second, before carefully standing up and looking away, feeling guilty. It wasn't the first time I had felt the urge to kiss his lips, to tell him I loved him in a way I shouldn't, to hold him and never let him go.

I hated that I felt that way about him, and I was terrified to think of what would happen if he figured out about it, but the longer I was around him, the harder it was to resist. Just being in his presence was addicting, and I wanted to be with him. No I didn't want to be with, I wanted him; his brilliant innocence, his light, his love and devotion; he was the exact opposite of someone like me, whose hands were permanently stained with blood, who had seen the horrors of the world and made my own horrors, who had been tainted by the dark, and was a ruthless assassin.

It was impossible, it could never possible work out, but now I wanted it more than anything. I didn't know how much longer I could survive without trying something I would regret later.

"Roxas what's wrong?"

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes and starting walk away, desperate to escape the situation that would cost me my brother, the new center to my universe.

"Roxas let me help you. What's wrong?"

I just shook my head again, tears starting to break out. Sora managed to get in front of me, and tilted my chin up, making me stare into his eyes.

"Roxas, whatever it is, I'll be there. I don't want to see you like this, you're my brother."

The dam suddenly broke open, and words and emotions broke free.

"That's the problem, you are my brother! And even if you weren't you're not like me, you don't switch back and forth with guys and girls, your pure, and my brother on top of that! That's why it's so damn hard for me, because I'm in love with you! My whole life I've spent nearly every second wanting to be with you and to find you because I love you, and I was too big an idiot to realize how much I actually wanted you! And I know it's wrong, and it's a taboo, and I shouldn't feel the way I do, but I love you! But it doesn't matter I'm just a nobo-"

I was cut off midsentence by a pair of lips that crashed up against mine, setting my nerves on fire and making me light headed. I moaned and kissed back, all logic and understanding gone, my emotions all over the place. Sora curled his hands through my hair, pulling me into him while I ground up against him, trying to as much of him as possible.

When we finally broke apart, we fell back gasping for air, red faced. I stared at Sora, wide eyed, struggling to find words.

"You… you…"

Sora laughed, shaking his head and taking a step closer to me.

"I don't think I'm the only one without a brain Roxy. I love you, I just didn't want to ruin it. I've loved you since I met you in that café, and even if we are brothers, I don't care. I love you, nothing else matters."

My heart felt like it would burst, and Oblivion and Oathkeeper suddenly appeared. Sora and I stared at them in shock, before they suddenly burst into pure light and pure darkness, pulling my hands together, where the two different elements fought against each other for dominance, before the power stopped, revealing a black and white Keyblade with a checkered handle, a nobody symbol emblazed on the hilt, and its chain was made of miniature versions of my zipper.

"What's its name?" Sora asked, taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around my neck. I squeezed the handle tightly, feeling a sense of happiness rush through me before I banished it and looked up the few centimeters I needed to look into his eyes.

"Two Become One." I whispered, leaning in a kissing him gently on the lips.

Sora purred, smiling contentedly and dragging me into his embrace.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more" I whispered back, Sora's arm encircling my waist and holding me close.

"I love you most."

**Bullets, Nightmares, And Heart Stoppers**

The past few weeks have been perfect. Then again, every second being with Sora is perfect, no, more than perfect. His infectious laugh, his bright eyes, his hungry kiss, his goofy smile, his forgiveness… everything about him is perfect. Ever since that afternoon spar we had been completely inseparable, and every second we were together easily outshined the brightest memories I had.

Nothing could bring me down, not Xemnas and his plans, not the memories of all the death and misery, nothing. But the way the others look at us… It was easy to see why Ventus had been so miserable here. Every time we kissed, I heard the others disgust, there anger, and their horror at how I had corrupted Sora, and how he was dead to them. I had been taught to withstand torture by the very people who had invented it, but watching as Sora's closest friends rip him apart nearly brought me to my knees.

I didn't know how he could ignore them, how he could ignore there glares, there looks of repulsion, their cruelty. The only people who approved or even showed us any kindness anymore were Mickey and Axel. Those two helped protect us from the others, smuggling us out of HQ as often as possible to relax and have fun; which was exactly what had happened today.

Mickey and woken us all up early, before getting us away from the bases defenses and letting me summon a Dark Portal, taking us out to the park. Axel had instantly gone off to flirt with some girls by the water fountain, while Mickey had stuck to the sidelines, going over some documents while avoiding being seen by passersby.

Sora and I had laid out on the grass with ice cream, paopu and sea salt respectively, and were trying to figure out who would win if we were against each other.

"It would so be me, I have you whooped!" Sora said, taking a lick from his ice cream, smiling smugly at me.

"As if" I said, waving away the comment, before taking the last bite of my sea salt ice cream, the salty sweet flavor erupting in my mouth like a firework.

I glanced back at Sora, eyes instantly snapping to his unfinished ice cream, and smiled mischievously, before reaching up and snatching it away from him, shooting up and running towards the edge of the park. Sora was after me in a heartbeat, yelling obscenities as he tried desperately to get his snack back. I blasted myself into a tree, and glanced down at Sora as he madly tried to scramble up the trees, swearing like a sailor.

"Wow Sora, what would your mom say if she could hear you now?"

Sora instantly froze, glancing around nervously as if he expected Tifa to jump out from behind a tree. I laughed, rolling back to a crook in the tree, sides aching, while Sora fumed on the ground. There was a sudden crack, and I sat up, eyes snapping open, to find Sora's angry face barley an inch away from my face.

"Give me back my ice cream." He growled.

I smiled coyly slowly bringing up the ice cream cone.

"This ice cream? Are you sure you want it?" He nodded, eyes fixed on it until I took a large lick.

"I don't know, I've tasted sweeter."

Sora blinked rapidly, watching as I took another lick, before leaning up and kissing him. The paopu taste lingered as our tongues battled it out and Sora tried to get closer, all the while my entire body felt alive, warm, and safe.

It was like nothing had ever felt before; Sora could touch me without making me flinch or cause any pain. Instead of the burning sensation Vanitas had given me, or the frozen cold Naminѐ, or even the odd numb Xion had given me, it was different, too different to even attempt to put into words. But whatever it was, it was perfect. It was like going from surviving to living. When we finally broke apart, Sora nearly fell out of the tree, eyes wide, and cheeks burning.

I smiled smugly down at him, taking another lick of the ice cream, before settling back down and saying

"Yep, I've definitely tasted sweeter."

Sora made his way over to me, carefully squeezing in next to me and throwing his arm around me.

"Love you Sor" I whispered, snuggling into him.

Sora sighed contentedly and pulled me closer whispering "Love you more Roxy."

We stayed there for another minute before Sora cleared his throat and said "Can I have my ice cream back? Or can we at least share it?"

I bit my lip, trying not to smile, and held it up for him.

"It's all yours Sor."

Sora smiled, and was reaching for it, when I felt it; darkness. My eyes instantly searched around, seeing Axel being pushed into a fountain by a brunette, and then to Mickey. Mickey caught my gaze, his alert expression showing that he had felt it to.

"Sora, we need to go!" I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the edge of the branch.

"Roxas, come on, we were just about to have some real 'fun'."

I blushed at the comment, and shook my head, managing to say "No, Sora, you don't understand, something's wrong!"

I desperately pulled at his arm, and Sora stumbled forward, throwing his ice cream into the air. It flew through the air, and was coming down next to his head when it exploded in a blast of sugary cone and melted ice cream. Sora yelped, losing his balance and falling out of the tree, but I managed to grab him, blasting us away from the ground and towards the field, pushing Sora on top of me as we hit the ground.

I flinched as we scarped across the cement walkway on the edge of the field, our combined weight cutting through my normal clothes and scratching up my back. Sora jumped off me, quickly pushing me up to have a look at my back.

"Roxie! Why did you do that?" He asked, sending green sparks through me, stopping the pain and healing my wounds.

Mickey suddenly appeared at our side, Keyblade out eyes alert, waiting for an attack.

"Mickey? What's going on?"

Mickey just shook his head, glancing back over to the fountain, where Axel was distracting a crowd with a fiery performance, and then back to me.

"Roxas, you just saved his life, let's not make it a habit. Summon a portal, we need to get back to HQ and fast!"

I nodded raising my hand just as I saw a flash of red light in the corner of my eye. My shield was up just in time to block a barrage of laser bullets, while Sora summoned his Keyblade, glancing around and trying to find our enemy. The sound of more bullets erupted from the other side of the park, and we all glanced around to see more lasers being shot at the crowd surrounding Axel. They screamed and panicked, trampling each other to get away from the mysterious shots, while Axel desperately tried to throw up shields to protect the remaining people.

I summoned a Dark Portal while Mickey and Sora helped me back up, determined to get Sora to safety, but we were still a few feet away when more of the bullets appeared, shooting straight out of the portal. Mickey pushed me to the side, blocking the blasts with his Keyblade. I growled, knowing who was shooting at us, and knowing we were the perfect targets; out in the open, no shelter to hide with, and no one else to get in the way.

"What the heck's happening?" Sora asked, swinging his Keyblade around just in time to block another barrage of bullets aimed at us.

"It's Xigbar, he's after us. He controls space, and he can teleport his bullets, so he could be anywhere!"

Sora threw up a shield, blocking another barrage of bullets I had missed, while Mickey and I took the other side, all the while more and more bullets appearing and knocking against our shields. Axel came blasting across the field, chakrams out and blazing, a fiery inferno following behind him as he made his way towards us. He had just reached us when a figure suddenly materialized behind him, leveling an arrow gun towards Axel's head. But before anyone could do anything, the inferno caught up to us, blasting away the figure and throwing Axel into our circle.

The fire raged around us, howling and crackling, before slowly dying out, revealing large portions of melted cement and burnt grass. Axel stood shakily up, glancing up and me and asking "Where's that bastard Xigbar?"

I shrugged my shoulders just as the man in question laughed from behind us, clapping his hands together. We all whipped around at once, weapons out, various powers readying themselves. Xigbar's face was bright red, and smoke was still rising from his time in the fire, but he looked perfectly fine besides that.

He smiled brightly at us, arrow guns held loosely at his sides, perfectly relaxed, acting as if this had just been another one of our old training lessons.

"Hey kiddo, how've you been? Having fun out here in the wild? And flamesilocks is here to? Man do I feel left out. And I thought getting stuck back at HQ alone with the boss man was a drag, but this…"

He shook his head, hand on his heart in mock hurt.

"What do you want Xigbar?" Axel asked coolly, carefully stepping in front of me, sending up another shield.

"What do I want? Hmm… good question. You know, I've kinda wanted a surfboard for a few years, but now that I think about it, I kinda like the idea of some new wheels."

Axel growled, flames ripping out of his fingertips, causing Xigbar to smirk in satisfaction.

"You should get out of here while you still can" Mickey said, stepping forward.

Xigbar smiled widely and said "Now why would I want to do that? Like your new boy-toy Roxy, mind if I take a bite? He looks delicious."

Before I could respond or even attack, he vanished into thin air. I felt him appear behind us, whipping around and raising a shield to protect Sora from the attack I knew was coming; I found out to late that he hadn't been aiming for him. A pure black laser bullet ripped straight through my clothes, burrowing straight through me and knocking me off my feet.

I dimly heard Axel and Mickey shouting, blasts from arrow guns, and fire crackling, but what came in loud and clear was my heartbeat, it's horrible thumping taking over. Cold and dark ripped through me, while I twitched and shook, mind stuck in a haze, veins slowly turning black.

What had Xigbar done? I heard more shouts, and saw Sora lean down over me, putting his hands on my chest, trying to send in green sparks, but the moment they touched, they were instantly corrupted, bright green transforming into pitch black; black. I knew this type of black, this corruption; liquid darkness.

The bastard had shot me with Liquid Darkness. So this is what Riku had felt when I had used it on him; I almost felt sorry. Almost. Sora was shouting something at me while the others continued to play defense with Xigbar, just trying to keep up. Pain was still coursing through me as Sora leaned down putting his mouth next to my ear, his quiet words cutting through the haze. "Don't you dare die on me! Roxie, come back, I can't lose you again. I love you!"

'I love you to' I thought as I started fading away, watching as everything went back. I wouldn't get to be with Sora anymore. I had finally found him, and now I was going to lose him, because I wasn't strong enough to fight back. I was going to lose the only one I had ever loved, the only person I actually cared about on this damn planet, and there was nothing I could do.

No. No, I had given up everything I had, Axel had put himself in danger for me, Mickey had risked his place on the Council to save me, and Xion had died to get me my Sora. I was not going to let liquid darkness, Xigbar, Xemnas, the Council of Light, or anything else stand in my way of Sora anymore.

He was mine.

Magic pulsed through me, burning more ferociously than the darkness, eating away the cold and sending waves of heat through me. Green and onyx sparks fought for dominance, light and darkness trying to gain control, before Sora grabbed my hand.

Two Become One materialized in my other hand at his touch, the darkness instantly vanishing, and I managed to sit up, green sparks still shooting out all over my body. Sora threw his arms around me, squeezing me so hard that it was hard to breathe, before kissing me hard. I pushed back as hard as I could, but it took just a few more seconds before I ran out of air, my aching body still needing earth.

The second we broke apart, he punched my arm, glaring at me.

"Never do that again!" He ordered, fear and concern evident in his face.

I nodded and was about to tell him not to worry when a barrage of bullets erupted out of nowhere, heading straight for Sora. Instinct took over, and I pushed him to the side, throwing up a shield and charging forward. I didn't know where Xemnas was, but I did know that when I found him, I would rip him apart for trying to hurt my Sora. I felt a portal opening up to the left and shot a blast of electricity into it before any bullets could appear, eliciting a howl from Xigbar as he appeared behind me.

I whirled around, grabbing his arm right before he vanished, teleporting with him. If you have never teleported before, here is a brief explanation of how it feels; your entire body is thrown through a blender, glued back together, turned inside out, and then finally pieced back together, hopefully in the right shape.

We appeared high above the park, freefalling while Xigbar tried to get me to let go and reunite with the ground. We were almost too close to the ground when Xigbar teleported us away, appearing in an alley and attempting to slam me against the wall. I flipped over his head, twisting his arm as I went and smashing his head against the hard bricks, before we teleported again into the middle of a crowded street.

Cars screeched and honked, swerving to avoid us as we writhed on the ground, both attempting to get ahead of the other. I had the speed, strength, and power that had equaled and might even surpass Xemnas, but Xigbar was one step ahead, teleporting my power attacks and managing to slither away from my physical attacks.

We teleported again, appearing in a sewer, where I felt my hands slip from Xigbar's cloak, and fell to the ground. Xigbar was instantly on top of me, his hands squeezing at my throat. I struggled to breath, pushing back at him, vision started going black again, before one of my thrashing legs connected to Xigbar's groin. Xigbar swore loudly, falling back and clutching the hurt area as I jumped at him, straddling his body and pressing my Keyblade to his throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this" I muttered, pushing the blade down on his throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down there tiger!" Xigbar said quickly trying to push away the blade away from him.

"Why should I?" I said, Lexaeus's strength coursing through me as I easily overpowered Xigbar, drawing blood.

"Because I'm like you and flamesilocks! You think boss man wants anyone but him to kill you? If he found out about this my head would be on a platter. I'm rogue."

"Then why did you attack Sora?"

Xigbar chuckled, before yelping uncomfortably as the motion pushed the Keyblade further into his neck.

"Just wanted to see if you were up to the job. Xemnas has got too big for his boots, everybody knows it. The Council of Light is just a big group of losers, bitches, and wimps, no one else has the training, and Xehanort doesn't have enough power to even try to beat him. But you? I just shot you with enough liquid darkness to corrupt an entire city, and you shook it off; you killed basically the entire organization plus some extras, you've been given training that most people only receive in a war zone, your powers are through the roof, and you were pulling stunts that most of us would have thought were impossible when you were six. You're the only one who can take out the boss man, and the old man agrees."

Old man? Wait a second…

"How long have you been a traitor? How long have you been working with Xehanort?"

Xigbar smiled a toothy grin "Still one of the brighter bulbs in the stack I see. I've been working the old guy since you came along. It was around the time boss man started making real plans for Kingdom Hearts, plans that would have gotten me killed. I wanted in, but just in case something went awry, I decided to go to the old man. I've been with him ever since, helping him out with little things here and there. I keep it up, he's already sworn to give me a Keyblade."

I snorted rolling my eyes as he continued.

"Sends his regards by the way. He got worried when he found out you attacked Xemnas without any backup, and even more when you just vanished. Worried that Xemnas found out about your guys' deal and was going to come back and get him for it."

I nodded slowly, cautiously standing up, keeping my Keyblade at the ready.

Green sparks shot up around Xigbar's neck as he stood up, carefully rubbing the place where I had cut him before saying "Xehanort wanted me to warn you; Xemnas is about to strike. Tomorrow he's going to start his invasion, and he wants you to get the upper hand. He wants you to get moving, get all of your forces together and get him before he gets you."

"And how do I know this isn't some trick? It seems a little too perfect for you to just pop out of nowhere, and as soon as you've been beat promise to be on our side and give out advice."

"On your side? As if, I'm my own side. Whoever gets me what I want, is who I work with. And right now we've reached the point where we both want the same thing; the boss dead. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to take him down, and so is Xehanort. All we need is someone who can actually pull it off."

I stared at him for a few seconds, mulling over what he had said. They just wanted to use me like everyone else, it was obvious; I was just a means to an end. But if what they were saying was true, Sora was in danger, and if anything happened to him… And besides, with both Xehanort, Xigbar, and the Council of light with me, my fight with Xemnas would definitely have a different outcome this time.

"When tomorrow?"

Xigbar smiled again

"Midnight. Xehanort has more details, and he'd be happy to give his assistance."

I nodded slowly, before leveling my Keyblade at his throat and saying "When this is all over, whether Xemnas or I win, if I promise you that if I ever see you or Xehanort again, I will kill you, just like I killed everybody else."

For a split second, actual fear flashed in Xigbar's eyes, before his cool exterior exerted itself again, and he waved the comment away, extending his hand towards me.

"Whatever you say kiddo. Let's get you back to your precious friends before they have an anxiety attack"

I took his hand, and an instant later we arrived back at the park. I saw Sora frantically running around from tree to tree, desperately calling out my name while Mickey and Axel argued over where to search. I was just about to call out to them when Xigbar leaned in close and whispered "Careful Roxy. I don't want to see Xemnas add another body to his count, so don't do anything stupid."

"Ah, you do care about me" I said teasingly, still thinking about the bullet he had shot at me.

The very thought made my chest throb, and when I looked down, I finally saw the damage the bullet had done, a blackened scar on the left side of my chest, right in front of my heart.

"Remember my promise" I said, walking away. Xigbar chuckled, before vanishing in midair as I neared the others.

Mickey was the first to notice me, banishing his Keyblade and rushing towards me, asking me where I had been while checking me over to see that I was still in one piece. Axel and Sora were there the next second, Axel swearing at me for doing something so stupid while Sora just clung to me, refusing to let go.

"I talked to Xigbar" I managed to say, silencing the others.

They looked at me with confusion as I continued.

"He's gone rogue like us Axel. I don't entirely trust him, but I believe what he told me."

"What did he say?" Axel asked, still looking agitated.

"Xemnas is going to attack tomorrow at midnight."

The words fell like a stone into the silence. Sora seemed to cling on more, fingers twisting my ragged shirt and pulling me closer to him, as though he was worried I would disappear again.

Finally Mickey looked up saying "Summon a Dark Portal, we need to get back."

I nodded, the portal appearing with a small pop right in front of us. Mickey led the way in, Sora and I in the middle, while Axel lingered behind us, chakrams still out and at the ready. We arrived in the meeting room where Kairi, Aqua, and Eraqus were all whispering and arguing over something.

They stared at us as we walked through the portal, stunned until Mickey rushed forward saying "Xemnas is about to strike; we need to get our forces ready now."

Eraqus instantly grabbed Mickey, dragging him out of the room, desperately asking the details as they went. Kairi and Aqua glared at me in disgust at how close Sora was to me, while my knees started shaking and the ground started to spin, and my heart throbbed painfully.

"Sora…" Was the word I managed to utter before everything went black. Dark enveloped everything around me, drowning me, until a hand reached in, pulling me out.

I gasped for air, cold air and darkness still around me. I scrambled up, glancing around at the dark stones, pulsing blue, and the seemingly endless maze of rock around me; I was back in the Realm of Darkness. I stumbled forward trying to force a Dark Portal back into existence, but nothing happened. I swore, trying again, but still nothing happened.

There was a crackle of energy behind me, and I barely managed to duck before an ethereal blade ripped through the air where I had been standing. I rolled away, eyes instantly snapping to the blades wielder; Xemnas. He smiled down at me, amber eyes burning, before gesturing me forward.

"Don't make me break you Roxas; just give in while you still can."

I growled, summoning my Keyblade and rushing forward, but he vanished as I swung, and I stumbled forward, nearly crashing into a wall. I heard a rush of fire, and whirled around in time to see Axel attacking Xemnas, trying to buy me time.

Xemnas just laughed, ethereal blades blurring in the air, keeping Axel at bay until one appeared behind him, launching itself into his back. Axel froze, stunned at the sudden pain, but before he could even try to heal himself, and Xemnas grabbed him by the throat.

I watched, horrified, as molten red light rushed through Axel into Xemnas, before the man let Axel drop to the ground. He smiled at me, before his hand burst into flames, twin chakrams appearing in his hands.

"NO!"

I rushed at Xemnas, slashing and stabbing, blasting him with everything I had, but nothing worked. I heard a cry from above, glancing as Mickey came down, Keyblade out, aimed for Xemnas.

"Mickey, don't!"

But it was too, Xemnas whipped around, a blast of molten flames and ethereal incinerating the mouse. Tears burned my cheeks while my heart pounded painfully fast. No, no this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. I heard a startled cry, and whipped around, only to stop breathing. Xemnas had Sora by the throat, lifting him several inches off the ground. He stroked Sora's cheek, before glancing back and me and smiling.

"I cannot believe how much you corrupted him Roxas, your own flesh and blood, and your own brother. You do not deserve him, but maybe I do."

"Don't hurt him. Please, take me, do not hurt Sora!"

Sora shook his head, clawing at his throat, but Xemnas smile widened and he motioned for me to come closer. I stumbled forward, eyes locked on Sora; he couldn't get hurt, this couldn't happen. I had just lost the only other two people who actually gave a damn about me, I wasn't about to lose Sora.

Xemnas extended his hand out to me, and Sora shook his head again, trying to wriggle lose, but Xemnas just tighter his grip. I put my hand in his instantly, and he sighed contentedly.

"Don't you remember the lessons I taught you before Roxas? Love is weakness. Allow me to help fix you problem."

An ethereal blade flashed through Sora's body before I could react, and he fell to the ground, motionless. I screamed, letting go of Xemnas' hand and cradling his body, desperately sending in green sparks, refusing to let him die. I dimly heard Xemnas chuckling, ignoring him while I tried to heal Sora; or at least ignoring him until he sent an ethereal blade through my chest.

I froze, everything going hazy, before starting to get pulled out of my body, into Xemnas.

"You are mine Roxas; just as you have always been." Xemnas murmured as he consumed me.

"Roxas, wake up!" I snapped out of bed, Keyblade slashing around, electricity blasting away, before I realized that I was attacking Sora.

"You're alive!" I grabbed him and lifted him up, spinning and spinning, never wanting to let go.

"Of course I'm alive!" Sora managed to say as I squeezed him "But I might not stay that way if you keep this up!"

I let go of him, blushing bashfully as Sora gently wrapped his arms around me.

"You were having a nightmare. I came in here and found you thrashing around on the bed, screaming and crying. I'm guessing something happened to me?"

I managed to nod, and Sora pulled me close, and whispering "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, so you better get used to it. Got it?"

I nodded happily as Sora took me back to the bed and lied me down, cuddling up to me and staring at the ceiling. We stayed like that for a long time before Sora finally broke the silence.

"Do you think we should go talk to our parents; they'd be happy to see you."

I gulped uncomfortably.

"Um, Sora? I might have tried to kill them and set their house on fire a while ago. I don't know exactly how 'happy' they're going to be to see me again."

Sora just laughed saying "Come on Roxy, don't be a wimp. It'll be different this time, they won't ignore you, and I'll be with you the entire time. I just want us to be a family again."

"What would they think of us though? Brothers aren't really supposed to be like us."

Sora just shrugged his shoulders, waiting for my answer.

"I just don't know. I don't want to face that again, especially after what I did."

"Roxas, families always have regrets. We all do things we're ashamed of, we just have to learn to live with it. I think it'd be good for both of us if we just went and saw them. And besides, I don't care what anyone else says. I'm proud to be with you. I told you, I love you Roxas. "

I sighed, closing my eyes and thinking.

"We'll see them after this is all over. After everything's settled down, we'll deal with the family drama. Sound god?"

Sora nodded happily and leaned up to kiss me, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sora groaned, before giving me a quick peck on the cheek on jumping out of bed, walking to the door and throwing it open.

"Oh hey Kairi, what's up?"

I glanced at the girl as stared at me and Sora for a second, before saying "Sora, can you come here for a second, we want to talk with you."

Sora nodded, silencing me when I started to protest.

"I'll be right back Roxy" He said smiling, before following Kairi out the door.

I stared after them, feeling very alone, memories of the nightmare instantly seeping back in. The terror continued to reign for ten minutes before Sora came back, three shades paler and without Kairi.

"What's up?" I said rushing over.

Sora just shook his head, walking over to the bed and lying down.

"Sora what happened? What did she do to you?"

Sora turned over, but I shook him, trying to get his attention.

"Leave me alone" Sora muttered, scooting to the far side of the bed.

I frowned, trying again, but Sora just shrugged me off saying "Roxas go away."

I tried one more time.

"Go away and leave me alone! Can't you take a hint you moron?" Sora shouted, sitting up and glaring at me, I froze, trying to comprehend what had happened, before the pain in my heart returned, and for a horribly agonizing second I felt my heart stop beating in my chest.

Sora suddenly had his arms around my neck and had pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's just that… it's just that…!"

Sora desperately tried to find words to say something, but it never came out.

Finally he just stopped trying to talk, pulling me close and whispering.

"I'm sorry, I love you. Can you forgive me?" I nodded, still reeling from everything that was going on.

It was only after he said that he loved me that my heart came back to life and started beating again, picking right back up where it had left off. I gulped, trying to ignore what had just happened, and focused on Sora, feeling tears on his cheeks. I managed to make him let go of me, and gently wiping them away, before lifting his chin to look into his eyes.

"Sora, what happened?"

Sora took a deep breath, and was about to say something when the door opened and Axel came in.

"Sorry to interrupt love birds, but we got bad guy to beat. You ready?"

Sora nodded, quickly extracting himself and walking out of the room. Axel stared after him in confusion, before glancing back to me.

"Everything alright?"

I nodded mutely, remembering what had just happened. Remembering the nightmare, our perfect moment, our fight. Remembering when my heart had stopped beating. Everything was definitely not alright. And I didn't need to see the future to know it was about to get much worse.

**The Fate Of A Nobody**

New York was quiet tonight, far too quiet. The normally bustling streets were empty, cars and people having mysteriously vanished into their homes, safe from harm. Or at least that was what Eraqus had said when we arrived. The Council of Light had manipulated an enormous storm into existence on the coast, coaxing the normal inhabitants of the city to hide, so as not to be caught in the attack we were planning. I had felt good about our chances of defeating Xemnas until I had seen just how few members we actually had.

Eraqus, Kairi, Aqua, Sora, Mickey, and his two bodyguards, Donald and Goofy, were there of course, but the Council had been reluctant to send any others. Shortly after we arrived, Xehanort and Xigbar had joined us, but whether they were actually on our side or not was still in question. And finally, there was Axel and I; eleven altogether. Eleven people against one of the most powerful men in existence, an army of Heartless, and a base he could control of and manipulate with his mind, with missiles full of liquid darkness.

Not to mention a machine that would summon Kingdom Hearts, which held the power to destroy everything in existence. No pressure of course.

Our small group ran through the shadows of the city, eyes straight ahead, where an enormous Betwixt and Between stood, composed of skyscrapers, warships, missiles, castles, and tanks. How was it possible that something that had been my home for so long could seem so threatening? As we got closer, some of the missiles started lowering themselves, aiming at faraway targets, while a single spire rose high above the rest, finally stopping a good thousand feet higher than any building around.

"We must hurry, he is preparing his assault." Xehanort said, leaving the shadows and heading straight towards the building.

"I thought you said he was attacking tomorrow!" Eraqus hissed, following the man into the street.

Xehanort chuckled, now abandoning all forms of stealth and heading straight for the Betwixt and Between.

"Xigbar said that he was attacking tomorrow, not me. Aren't you glad he was wrong?"

Eraqus growled, summoning his Keyblade, motioning for the group to follow. The building grew taller and taller as we got closer, spikes growing out of the walls, chains and bars now securing the doors. I made my way the front of the group, spinning back and taking command.

"Alright, Axel will take one group to the missile bay, Xigbar will take another to the liquid darkness chambers, and I'll take the rest and find a way to the top. Any questions?"

Eraqus was opening his mouth to speak when an ethereal blade shot past my head, missing by an inch. I whipped around, shields up, staring at a sudden awning that had materialized above us. Xemnas stood there, shrouded in the darkness, smiling darkly, eyes focused on the others.

"Questions? No, I have no questions. I am thrilled that you all managed to take so much time out of your schedules to come visit my humble abode however. Bringing to life this storm just to come and say hello, going through all this trouble, I must say I am flattered."

We all glared at the man above us, weapons at the ready. No one made a move to attack him, and he made no move to attack us, some unspoken agreement going off between us.

"You have committed many crimes Xemnas. We demand that you disable this weaponry, destroy your supply of Liquid Darkness, and surrender, or else we will use force."

Xemnas smirked slightly, before his gaze flickered to me. A false expression of surprise appeared on his face, and his smile widened, as he lifted his arms in greeting.

"Why Roxas, what a pleasant surprise. It has been quite lonely without you here. There has been no drama since you left, no excitement. I must admit I have been quite bored, but it has given me time to think. Not just anyone can survive my wrath, it takes someone incredibly talented and special; but of course, we had already established that you are both. You know I am a man of my word Roxas. I always keep a promise. The fact that the old man is still alive is enough to vouch for that. I want invite you to the top before the chaos starts. This is your last chance, my apprentice. Sacrifice the lives of you comrades and pledge you allegiance to me once again, and we could rule. I still need a general and an heir, and if you accept, I promise that not only will you be both, but you and I will become the rulers of this planet, and all others. You have friends on the other side Roxas. Do not be a fool. You know what you should do."

Later in life I had to admit that I had hesitated before I answered. I had actually considered taking up his bargain for a millisecond. But then I remembered Axel, Mickey, Xion, and Sora, and everyone else that was counting on me, everyone else who had cared about me and had given me a second chance. I wasn't going to risk that, I was not going to risk my Sora.

I didn't even see my hand move, but I did see Two Become One materialize as it flew at Xemnas, a deadly, flying buzz saw. Xemnas twisted away, but the blade caught his cheek, before ripping back to me. We all watched as small green sparks healed Xemnas' wound, before he looked back, golden eyes blazing.

"I expected so much more from you Roxas. You threw away your life for that boy, that worthless brother of yours, you will regret it. But this is your choice; enjoy the result."

Xemnas raised his hands the sky, and the ground beneath us suddenly went black.

We all jumped, weapons at the ready, as yellow eyes formed in the black, thousands, no millions of Heartless starting to take form, silently twitching and circling, all eyes on us. I glanced back up at Xemnas, but he had already vanished.

I saw a flash of yellow to my left, and ducked in time to dodge a neo-shadow as it leapt over me, slicing it open with my Keyblade, before blasting another with a fireball. Shadows, Neo-Shadows, Darksides, Darkballs, and thousands of other Heartless warped in and out existence, all crushing in on us.

Xigbar was vanishing every few seconds, bullets flying, while Xehanort and Eraqus worked together, light and darkness working in tandem. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy worked along the edges of our group, shielding and healing all in need, while Axel, Aqua, and Kairi flitted around, ripping apart anything that came near them. Then there was Sora, barreling into the thick of it, Ultima Keyblade out, each swing taking a Heartless down. And finally there was me, darting this way and that, a blur of motion.

I didn't think as I fought, going straight to work; slash, fireball, slash, slash, lightning, TK, slash, stab, slash, blast. One of the huge Darksides suddenly loomed over head, and raised its fist, before swinging it down at me. I grabbed it in the air with TK, struggling to keep it away from me, before blasting it away and throwing my Keyblade. It flew through the air like a boomerang, before slicing straight through the Darkside, a gush of Liquid Darkness erupting from its chest.

The Heartless fell back, putting its hand to the wound to try and stop the rush of liquid, before the Keyblade came rushing back, cutting off a large chunk of its neck as it came back to my hand. I whirled around, leaving the thing for dead, and was had just made a fireball when the Heartless' body came down, crushing me. I felt bones snap, only to be healed instantly by sparks, all the while the creature's weight continued to crush me.

The Liquid Darkness gushed from the creature onto my, drowning me in cold shadow, while I tried to get out, green sparks appearing every few seconds only to turn black. I finally managed to push my way out from under it, gasping for breath, and crawling away.

My cloak was drenched in Liquid Darkness, and I could feel it running down my back and chest, and I knew it was on my face. The cold chill grew stronger and stronger, while dark impulses tried to take over, offering me power and vengeance. My heart was beating a million miles a minute, and I could feel darkness inside me. I choked, nearly falling back to the ground, vision going blurry. No, no I had to help the others, this couldn't happen now!

The darkness couldn't win this fight, Xemnas had to die. After that the darkness would die, there wouldn't be any more pain. I managed to stand back up as even more pain pulsed through me, my heart beating painfully, pure power forcing itself through me.

I saw the others starting to lose ground, saw the Heartless starting to win, and then I saw Sora under a dog pile of Heartless. The power inside me roared to life, the ground cracking underneath me, a pillars of light materializing around me, circling faster and faster, becoming brighter and brighter until everything was white and blue, before it ripped away, blinding everyone. As the light fell away, I fell to the ground, heart going back to normal, before looking around.

The Heartless numbers had been cut in half, and were all stumbling and twisting trying to recover from the attack, while the other were staring at me. I ignored them, forcing my Keyblade into existence and using it as a cane, pushing myself up and heading towards where Sora was lying on the ground, coughing and breathing hard.

The Keyblade fell out of my hand, and I went down on my knees, gently shaking Sora and sending green sparks into him. The few wounds he had healed instantly, and he stopped coughing, blinking his bright eyes a few times before managing to push himself back up, staring at me in wonder.

"You're glowing" He whispered reverently, before kissing me.

I blushed looking down, and realizing that I actually was glowing, bright light shining from beneath my skin. Someone coughed behind us, and we turned back to find Kairi glaring at Sora. She coughed again, looking pointedly at me, before looking back to Sora. I felt Sora's arms unravel from mine and glanced back to find him standing back up, looking everywhere but at me.

"Sora?" I asked standing up.

Sora turned away, but before I could ask him what was happening, a loud boom erupted behind us. I whirled around, Keyblade ready, but it had just been Axel blowing the front doors off their hinges. Mickey took center stage, scanning the Heartless around us, who were starting to come back to their senses.

"Alright people, Donald, Goofy, and I will hold out the entrance and keep them out here. Xigbar, you take Aqua, Kairi to the Liquid Darkness chambers, you'll take out there ability to make more Heartless. Xehanort, Axel, and Eraqus, you go disable there long range weapons. Sora, Roxas, scout a path to the top; do not face Xemnas, avoid him at all costs. Go!"

We all stayed frozen for a few seconds, before jumping to action, following Mickey's orders. We rushed into the Betwixt and Between, the black marble floor shining beneath our feet, torches flickering in the dim light. We had barely made it in when the hallway started shrinking, the doors vanishing behind us, and another appearing at the end of the hallway; Xemnas was playing with the building.

"Run!" Axel shouted, blasting the walls with TK.

We ran faster, trying to escape to the end of the hall before the halls could crush us. We still had a hundred yards to go when the floor suddenly fell, morphing into a staircase. We all fell, tripping and tumbling down the stairs, while the ceiling slowly closed above us. The stairs suddenly fell, morphing back into a floor just as the ceiling sealed itself, leaving us in darkness. Light suddenly flickered into existence above, revealing the torture chamber.

"He's playing with us" Xigbar muttered, coking his arrow guns.

Xehanort nodded in agreement, summoning glowing energy into his palm. I spotted the door, and motioned for the others to follow. We were halfway there when the torture devices came to life, jumping at us, various instruments snapping and clanking at us. I blasted them away, again and again, desperately trying to get to the door. Xigbar suddenly appeared in front of me, shooting an iron maiden out of the air before vanishing again, leaving me to grab desperately at the door.

The handle came off in my hand, and I cursed, blasting the door, only for it to turn into a stone wall. The floor started tilting, the far wall vanishing, threatening to send us into a dark abyss, while the others desperately tried to grab onto pillars, only to have them vanish. I forced myself to keep my balance, mind racing for a way to escape, before an idea came to mind.

"Let go!" I shouted to the others, ignoring their disbelieving faces and focusing.

A Dark Portal forced its way into existence, but it wasn't big enough. I frowned, pushing more and more power into it, watching it grow bigger and bigger. Axel was the first to catch on, letting himself fall into the portal, followed by Xehanort and Xigbar.

The others stared at the portal, untrusting and fearful, before Sora let himself fall in. I waited until the others fell, before I let myself fall, embracing the cold and dark, before hitting the ground. I glanced around, smiling widely when I saw the familiar sight of my room. The lighthouse peak was still in one piece, and aside of a thin layer of dust, the room was unchanged. The others looked around curiously, while Axel kicked my dresser saying "Dude, I think you need to hire a maid. Your rooms a disaster zone. D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R. Got it memorized?"

"This was your room?" Sora asked, surprised.

I nodded glancing around and saying "We should be safe here."

Eraqus laughed humorlessly, asking "How is this safe? Xemnas controls the entire building, how are we supposed to be safe here?"

Xehanort answered before I could "He allows others to maintain their own living quarters, they are the only ones who have full control over their home. I always told him it was a foolish practice, as he is no doubt realizing now. Such a good student, it is quite a shame."

"A shame!" Eraqus shouted, outraged. "The man has sown nothing but sorrow and misery since the moment he was born! And now he is attempting to kill us, and you compliment him, and merely treat him as though he were a school boy who has made a mistake?"

"Eraqus, you are still such a fool." Xehanort said, shaking his head.

"I am the fool! You stared this mess you scum! If you had not tried to use him for the darkness, none of this would have happened!"

Xehanort face tightened, his knuckles turning white as he clutched his Keyblade before saying "This coming from a hypocrite such as you, brother?"

Eraqus raised his Keyblade "You lost the right to call me brother long ago."

Xehanort raised his own Keyblade, darkness swirling around the tips, threatening to strike. Aqua scowled, frost forming on her own Keyblade, but Xigbar leveled his gun at her, threatening to shoot. In less than a second, a Mexican standoff was in place, only Axel and I keeping our heads.

"Calm down everybody!" I shouted, trying to get Sora and Xigbar to lower their weapons.

"Don't tell us to calm down, tell them to shut up! We have a plan to finish, we don't have time for this!"

Xigbar hissed, guns trained on Aqua and Kairi. I looked back to Sora desperately, blue staring back at blue, before Sora slowly nodded, lowering his Keyblade. After a few seconds, the others followed suit, but the tension remained, threatening to snap.

"Alright, remember Mickey's plan? Everyone needs to stay with someone who can create a Dark Portal so you can escape, so stay close and lets-"

Eraqus laughed bitterly saying "You expect us to trust one of you backstabbers with our lives? No, that will not be happening. Aqua, Sora, Kairi, you'll come with me. We will find our way to the missiles and deactivate them. Xehanort, you can take your scum and find the Liquid Darkness chambers. You will undoubtedly feel right at home there."

Arguing ensued once again, Xehanort and Eraqus exchanging petty insults, before Sora stepped forward and shouted "Shut up!"

Everyone stopped and stared, waiting to see what would he had to say.

"We're sticking with the plan! Its best thing I've heard tonight, and unless someone else has a better plan instead of just trying to argue, the shut up and get to work!"

After a few seconds of muttering, people started getting into groups, and Sora made his way over to me, looking proud.

"Pretty commanding aren't you? I kinda like it."

Sora blushed, saying "Maybe we can try it out together later. What do you think of that?"

It was my turn to blush this time, and Sora leaned in for a kiss. Once again, Kairi coughed before he got the chance, making Sora look away and me growl.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, turning to face her.

Kairi smiled sweetly saying "Problem? No, I don't have a problem with disgusting faggots. Why would anyone?"

I didn't remember the next few seconds, I only remembered having Axel drag me off a black and blue Kairi, some of her limbs pointing off at odd angles.

Eraqus and Aqua were shouting at me, while Xigbar and Axel were shouting back at them. Xehanort just smiled sickly at me, and Sora clung to me, trying to pull me away. Sora held onto me while Kairi got healed, and I stood in a daze, the sudden rush of pure rage having ripped everything else away. A few minutes later, the arguing finally died down, and we broke up into our groups, leaving the safety of my room, heading to our final destinations.

Sora and I soon left the group, walking in silence for a few uncomfortable minutes, while I stewed in my anger and guilt, half wishing I could take it all back, half wishing I could do it again. The silence continued, all the while I continued to tense up, heart beating painfully fast again at the thought of Sora's silence, before the dam burst and a flow of words came pouring out.

"I'm sorry Sora! I'm sorry for what I did back there, and I'm sorry for whatever I did that's made you stay away, to not look at me, to not kiss me, whatever it is I did I'm sorry! I just want you, and I'm sorry for whatever it is I did wrong, and I want to fix it! I love you Sora, and I'm sorry!"

Sora stayed silent as we kept walking avoiding my gaze before finally saying "It's alright Roxas. I don't like what just happened, but Kairi deserved what she got. And you haven't done anything wrong. Let's get this over with."

I shook my head, trying to get in front of Sora, knowing something was wrong, before I remembered when Kairi had taken Sora out of the room.

"This has to do with earlier? Back when Kairi took you away? What happened, what did she say to you?"

Sora, just kept walking leaving me behind.

"Sora, what did she do? Please Sora, what happened? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you won't shut up." Sora snapped back, before turning down the hall.

I froze, heart beating painfully fast again, terror, surprise, and confusion whirling around inside my head. I shook it off after a few seconds, forcing myself to go catch up with Sora, still worried. We stayed quiet until we reached the meeting room.

The doors had been blown off its hinges, and I could see fragments of the table in different sections of the room, while marks from ethereal blades and powers covered the room, evidence of my previous fight with Xemnas.

Another difference to this room, were two large openings that had been put into the wall, with large metal boxes inside, like elevators. Chains were hooked to the top of them, connecting them to something high above and unseen, and then to each other. I walked over, glancing up into the darkness, instinct telling me that this new shaft was the spire we had seen growing. At the very top would be Xemnas. I walked into one of the boxes, examining it, before stepping out and glancing towards the other.

"I don't see any buttons or anything. But I think the chains are what keep them at the same height. If we added enough weight to one and cut the chain, the other would go straight to the top."

Sora nodded, studying the boxes before glancing back around at the shattered remnants of the room.

"Think any of this will do?" I nodded, using telekinesis to lift the debris and push it into the box. I watched carefully, but the chain barely pulled at all, still nearly the same weight.

"Never mind, we need something heavier."

I stood beside the box, thinking hard, when I heard Sora yelp. I whipped around, finding a few Large Body Heartless looming above Sora, their bulk taking up most of the room.

"Good job Sora. I think they'll work out just fine."

The Heartless didn't know what hit them. Sora and I flashed forwards, blades flying, and a second later, three dead Large Body Heartless were on the ground, Liquid Darkness leaking out onto the floor.

"Nice upper slash Roxie." Sora said, TK'ing the bodies inside the box.

I smiled happily glad that he was back to calling me my nickname, and walked over to him at the box. We watched as the chain grew taught, before finally growing taught, the Large Bodies being more than enough to hold them down.

"That should hold for when the others get here." Sora said, scanning the dead bodies.

I nodded flinching as the chain gave a loud groan and the box dropped a few feet.

"It might be best if you signal them."

Sora nodded, closing his eyes, bright light enveloping him for a moment, before fading away as he opened his eyes.

"Done."

I smiled before snaking my hand into his.

"I don't know why I was worried. After all I have you. We'll get through this just fine, and then we'll go talk to mom and dad, and then… then it'll all be perfect."

Sora nodded, looking away from me and out the window.

I frowned, the worry returning, and leaned up to him whispering "It is going to be alright Sora. Don't worry about it. I love you."

I was leaning in to kiss him, when he suddenly let go of me, turning away. I stopped, frozen in place, wondering what was happening.

"I can't do this anymore Roxas" Sora said, still looking away "I'm not gay, and I definitely don't love you. Who would be sick enough to love their own brother, their own flesh and blood, like that? It's disgusting."

I took an unintentional step back, eyes wide. "If this is some joke Sora, I'm not laughing."

Sora laughed, but it wasn't one of his regular laughs, laughs that brought joy and love; this was dark and cruel.

"A joke? A joke is you actually believing that I liked you. We just needed you so that you could get us here and help us beat Xemnas. The others wanted me to keep acting like I actually care until the end, but I can't keep pretending, this is sick and disgusting."

I took another step back, heart starting to beat painfully fast once again.

"You don't mean that" I managed to mutter, trying to rein in the terror that was sweeping through my veins.

"I do. Why would I want to be with someone like you Roxas? Like I said, we just needed a way to get here and someone who actually had the power to beat Xemnas. You were the only one, and since you liked me, I had to play along to get you to do what we wanted."

No, no this wasn't right. This wasn't how the story was supposed to end, what had happened to the kisses, the perfect, tender moments, what had happened to the love? The darkness inside me hissed, whispering the answer I didn't want to hear.

_It never was there in the first place Roxas. He was just using you. Just like your parents, just like Xemnas, just Vanitas, just like Xehanort, just like the organization, just like the entire world. What else do you expect? You're a nobody; you weren't meant to exist._

I shook my head, trying to drown out the voice, but it just got louder and louder, while my heart got faster and faster.

"Let's just get this over with Roxas. You're professional enough to do that without getting all emotional and falling apart aren't you?"

I tried to fight back the tears, but after a few seconds they came out, burning my skin.

"Well? Come on we have work to do. Aren't you ready to get this over with? It's time to end this."

Anger and rage ripped away the sorrow for a moment, before I smoothed it all away, heart beating faster and faster.

"Your right Sora. I'm sorry; it is time."

He was turning around when I pushed him into the box, watching as he fell a few feet, slamming into the hard metal, his hand quickly getting snared by one of the Large Bodies arms. He struggled against it as I walked towards the other box, Keyblade flashing into existence. As I jumped in, his eyes widened in realization, and he started talking to me.

"Roxas, don't do it, don't go. Just wait right there!"

I ignored him, burning tears still crawling down my cheeks, and took one last look around before raising the Keyblade.

"Roxas, don't do this! Wait for the others, if you don't you'll die!"

I stopped for half a second, Two Become One raised above my head before whispering "Nobody would miss me."

Then I brought the blade down. The chain snapped, and instantly I was soaring up. I heard the others from the group come in, I heard them scream at me to come back, but they were soon drowned out as I got higher and higher. Sora didn't love me. It had all been alive. Everyone had sacrificed everything, just so I could get used again. The story of my life. Sora didn't love me.

As I thought that, my heart suddenly ripped, sending me lurching into the side of the box, gasping at the pure pain. Happiness, love, and wonder suddenly surfaced, before another ripping sensation sent me to the other side of the box, and they were gone, along with all the memories that came with. More emotions came as my heart was ripped again, only to vanish at the next pain, before I fell to my knees, eyes black, every cell burning from the pure pain. Anger, sorrow, and pain were the last things. They stayed the longest as my heart beat faster and faster, before the first two vanished, leaving only pain.

Two Become One screamed in my hands, cracks appearing on its surface while my heart just kept going, before there was a final ripping sensation; the Keyblade shattered as I fell to the floor, everything going black. When I finally opened my eyes again, I was still in the box, and we were still going up. We hadn't even reached the halfway point. I managed to sit back up, trying to be careful before realizing that there was no pain.

I felt around, stretching my muscles, but there was nothing. The pain was gone. I knew I should be doing something now, but I couldn't remember. The word relief, and happiness flashed through my mind, but the words seemed alien, and unfamiliar. Worry and fear were next, but I couldn't even remember them.

I frowned, knowing something was wrong with me, but not knowing what it was, or even how to deal with it. I remembered my heart, and the pain (Once again somehow an unfamiliar topic) in it. I reached up, feeling the place on my chest where it should have been, but after a few minutes I realized that there was nothing. I had no heartbeat; I had no heart. After all I was just a Nobody. Nobodies didn't have hearts did they?

They didn't have emotions either now that I thought about that. I almost wanted to know how this had happened to me, but curiosity didn't come to me. I just stayed there, staring at my chest. No heart, no pain, no emotion. No worry. A memory of a boy passed through my head, a memory of a boy with spikey brown hair, and eyes brighter than the sun; Sora. I had loved him, back when I had had a heart that beat; back when I had had feeling, when I was a somebody. But I had given too much to him; I didn't have enough left of me to be called a somebody.

I was just a nobody; a nothing. A Shadow suddenly appeared in the box, circling me a few times, before rising out of the ground, crouching, and getting ready to attack. I just stared at it for a few seconds, before it launched itself at me.

I grabbed it in midair, staring into its yellow eyes. Power pulsed out of me, into the creature, and it squealed as silver overtook its black, inky skin, pulling and ripping it away, elongating the shape and bringing back the antennae in, while a large mouth and zipper appeared. In a few second, a thin, silver creature stood in front of me, swaying side to side, thin arms razors ready to use.

"Leave me" I whispered.

The creature instantly rolled itself into a ball, light and darkness engulfing it as it vanished, leaving me all alone. I didn't know what that thing was, and I really didn't care. What I did know was that I was going to see Xemnas, and when I left, Xemnas was going to be dead. And that was all that mattered. I stood up, summoning the Keyblade, but no surprise flashed through me as Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared instead of Two Become One. That Keyblade had died with my heart. The box started to slow, before finally coming to a stop in front of metal door.

After a few seconds, the door clicked, sliding open. The room ahead was round, with pillars supporting a roof. There were no walls, but there were several missiles in holes, pointed out the open spaces, and at the very center of the room stood a machine, with a large, glowing heart at the center.

Xemnas stood in front of it, taking in its glow and basking in its power.

"You finally made it. I was getting worried." He said as I walked in, Keyblades at the ready.

I ignored him, continuing to walk forward, until he turned back around.

"What seems to be the matter Roxas? You seem oddly pale, are you feeling all right?"

My response was throwing Oblivion at him, while I rushed forward swinging wildly with Oathkeeper. Xemnas barley managed to dodge the blades, nearly getting hit as Oblivion returned back to my hands, before blasting himself away, eyes wide.

"What happened to the battle of wits before the battle my dear Roxas? What happened to the trading of insults, the rising anger, what about the climax before I kill you? Shouldn't you at least attempt to make this interesting? Really Roxas…"

I stared at him for a second before saying "My name is XΙΙΙ. And when I'm done here there will be nothing left of you."

That was all he got before I went to work, a whirlwind of blades and power. Xemnas summoned his ethereal blades, trying to get in a hit, but for every one he got, I got in three. Finally, he blasted me away, vanishing and reappearing next to me, slashing at my cheek and kicking me in the gut before managing to stab my shoulder again. Unlike last time, there was no pain, no reason not to keep on swinging my other arm, leaving a deep laceration across his chest.

Xemnas screamed in rage, releasing me and putting more effort into his attacks, blades whipping around, red energy crackling.

I forced my own energy into my attacks, slamming him up against one of the missiles, and raising Oathkeeper to finish it all. I didn't have time to move as Xemnas slammed his hand to my chest, an ethereal forming through my now useless heart. Xemnas smiled in triumph for a moment, before realization hit that I was still breathing, that I was still alive.

"But how?" He whispered hoarsely.

I swung Oathkeeper down, severing the offending hand from its owner, eliciting a scream form Xemnas as he fell to the ground. Without Xemnas, the ethereal blade vanished, and his hand fell to the floor, twitching slightly. For a second I worried about the golf ball sized hall going straight through my chest, but after a few seconds of waiting, death never came. The cloth just re-stitched itself, neatly hiding the fatal wound.

I turned back to Xemnas, just in time to dodge another blade, swinging my Keyblades like scissors. This time he lost all the way to the elbow, the limb falling away in a bloody pile. Xemnas howled in pain, falling the ground, eyes burning.

"How!" He screamed as I approached.

He scooted himself back, green sparks futilely trying to fix the damage I had done, before shouting

"Activate code 66!" The missiles suddenly sparked to life, and Xemnas smiled in triumph.

"You think you have won? The missiles only take one order, and that is to fire. After that they can't be stopped, not by powers, by other missiles, or by switching their targets. I learned from last time. And that machine over there" He said, motioning with his bloody stump towards the growing heart, still trying to back away from me. "That machine is connected to me. The second my heart stops beating, it goes into overdrive, and it will reach critical mass. You cannot win this Roxas. So run, get out of here! You lost!"

I stared down at Xemnas, before banishing the Keyblades and picking him up by the throat.

"Shut up" Xemnas screamed as power and memories rushed out of him and into me, his life pouring into mine. A minute later, I let his corpse fall to the ground. I stared at it, staring at the man I had once considered my father, the man who had tried to slaughter me.

How the mighty had fallen. But what now? The machine behind me gave a scream, and I turned around, watching as Kingdom Hearts turned from yellow and white to red and black, energy sparking around it. Xemnas' memories told me this was what would happen if he lost, how it would become unstable, and bomb that would make nuclear bombs look like harmless firecrackers.

How to stop it now though? Gravity suddenly failed, Kingdom Hearts suddenly becoming its new center, and I watched as the corpse that had once been Xemnas get sucked in. The machine groaned, suddenly getting even bigger. An idea came to mind, and I smiled out of habit, no actual joy coming from the action. It was going to blow up, Xemnas had been right, there was no stopping that. But that didn't mean I could make the bang work for me. And who said it had to go off here?

I glanced back to the missiles, pulling them off the ground with TK and throwing them into Kingdom Hearts before they could launch.

The giant heart groaned and screamed as it got bigger and bigger, the machine around it bending and melting, a hurricane of red sparks surrounding it. I threw in the last missile, and tried summoning a Dark Portal, but nothing happened. Vexen's memories spoke up, telling me that it could not be moved unless someone went with it. I would have to go with it to destroy it.

I would have to die so it wouldn't kill the others, so it wouldn't hurt them. I don't know why I cared about them, after all they had done to me, after they had stopped my heart. But then I remembered Sora. My heart would have beat faster at the thought of him usually, but now it couldn't beat. Nobodies didn't have hearts to beat with anyways. I would save them. I would save him.

Even if I had been used. Besides, what was left for me here? Who wanted me, unless they just wanted to use me? I sighed, walking forward and putting my hands on the machine, and once again summoning a Dark Portal. This time it worked, the portal growing bigger and bigger, soon encompassing the entire thing.

The machine, Kingdom Hearts, and I were just starting to sink into the portal, when the door I had entered by suddenly opened again, and the others ran in. I scanned their faces, taking in the shock, fear, anger, and confusion at the sight, before Sora ran towards me. He never made it before the machine fell through the portal, taking me with it, closing the second we were through.

We fell through the icy darkness for a long time, before finally appearing over the ocean, several miles away from the city. I had meant to get farther away, but even with all the power I was packing, the pure weight and energy from Kingdom Hearts had taken hold; it had wanted out now. We fell towards the ocean, Kingdom Hearts growing bigger and bigger as we fell, while my pitiful life flashed before my eyes.

Why had I done it? Why had I given everything up for him? If I hadn't cared, none of this would have happened. One of the red sparks from Kingdom Hearts touched me, my wounds healing faster than I could comprehend, and for a split second, my heart beat again, for just one more moment. Emotions flooded back, and another tear came to my eyes.

"I love you Sora." I whispered.

Those were the last words I said as Kingdom Hearts suddenly erupted in light, and then everything was gone. Everything was black, and cold; my heart had stopped beating again. It was all nothing, desolate and gray. The perfect fate for a nobody.

**The End of The Beginning**

Xehanort POV

Everything had fallen into place almost perfectly. The plan I had spent years perfecting, my perfect plan of revenge, had been perfect. Roxas had always been unstable and powerful, the perfect pawn in all this; what made it all the more fun, was that he knew he was just a pawn, and destined to be nothing else. After revealing that I knew what he had been up to, I had been happy to lurk in the shadows, watching and waiting while he worked his way up to Xemnas.

I had been disappointed at his loss during their first encounter, and had nearly had to find another pawn for the plan to work, when I saw his devotion to his brother; devotion that could easily be manipulated. I knew that if I made the threat of Xemnas killing him great enough, that he would kill the man. But how to deal with him afterwards? The boy was gifted with unnatural powers to begin with, and after absorbing the other members of the Organization, plus Xemnas, he would be nigh unstoppable.

I had struggled with the problem, before a wonderful idea had come to mind. I had sent Xigbar to the park, shooting him with Liquid Darkness, and waiting patiently. He had healed himself of course, but you could never really recover from darkness; it stained your heart, and painted it black.

The love of his brother that had brought him back, would now be the death of him; if his brother denied him the love that had healed him, Roxas would die. The Council had been to kind to oblige that part, what with there so called 'morals' preventing Sora from loving his Roxas. That, along with the nightmare I had sent him, had been more than enough to encourage the lad to kill Xemnas.

Xigbar and I had joined them in New York, and I had smiled at how much the darkness had already tainted the boy. The plan was already working. The attack on the Betwixt and Between had gone perfectly, although it had been dangerous when Sora started warming back up to Roxas. Luckily the brat, Kairi, had managed to fix the situation with her faggot comment. From what Xigbar had said when he followed them, sticking to the shadows, they had ended up in an argument; Sora had finally given into the Council and had denied Roxas the love that had saved him.

I had panicked at this report, knowing that it would kill him before he had killed Xemnas, but when Xigbar next came to report, the boy was still alive. Relief had been quick, but just as quick was dread; it hadn't worked. The power he would shortly attain, it would be too great to control or best. So I had been forced to take the problem into my own hands.

After making short work of the lower missiles and Liquid Darkness, I had managed to get everyone back together, and made a portal to the top. After being forced to stop and help the other brat, Sora, we had made our way to the top, only to find a bloody Roxas, and a volatile Kingdom Hearts. We had watched as both slowly vanished into a Dark Portal, Sora desperately clawing at the ground as though to bring him back.

Then I had spotted it, a flicker of light on the horizon. Kingdom Hearts appeared, growing larger and larger, before exploding, taking out a good chunk of the coast, before the light faded, leaving debris from fallen buildings, heavy waves, and half vaporized ships. Xigbar and I had quickly gone left, not eager to stick around the others now that our task was done.

Normally I would have killed them in a heartbeat, but there was a more pressing matter; Roxas. The boy couldn't be alive, otherwise the second part of the plan would be in ruins. And so here we were now, standing in the debris, looking for a corpse.

"The kid got vaporized" Xigbar said "We're wasting our time."

I shook my head smiling "No, Roxas is too stubborn for that. The feckless neophyte is still alive somewhere no doubt, laughing at us."

Xigbar snorted, rolling his eye and kicking a piece of debris with his foot.

"What does it matter anyway? Even if he did survive? Can't we just keep using him?"

Not a bad idea actually. But the risks… I thought it over in my head, the idea of keeping my pawn in play very tempting. But he would be a pawn with teeth now, something that would kill me as soon as the enemy I had ordered him to.

Something suddenly appeared behind us, and we whirled around, weapons out. An odd, silvery being, with razor thin arms, and a zipped up mouth was standing there, swaying back and forth in an invisible breeze. It zipped past us, showing amazing flexibility, as it headed out into the ocean, before diving into the water. Perfect. The second I started smiling Xigbar groaned.

"You don't think that it was looking for him? We don't even know what it was!"

I just kept smiling, and turned around, walking away. Maybe the old plan wouldn't work, not with Roxas around. How good it was that I had a plan B. However he had survived the first time, it wouldn't work. Now that the only real threat to my plans was gone, Kingdom Hearts would be mine, and mine alone.

"Xigbar" I said, pulling a letter out of my pocket "Deliver this. You know where to."

Xigbar's eye widened slightly, taking the letter and examining it. It was made of yellowing paper, and held a single blue eye in the center, holding it together, the same eye that was on my Keyblade; no one but the intended could read the letter. After a quick glance at me, he nodded, vanishing into nothingness. Yes this plan would work, and this time there would be no loose ends.

Terra POV

The military was the perfect place for me. Discipline, order, and fighting were dished out if full, three free meals a day were provided, along with clothes and supplies. There weren't any nagging parents here, telling me I had to get into college, and there was definitely no girls with blue hair and eyes to steal away my heart and shatter it.

Yep, the military was definitely perfect. I glanced around my bunker, taking in the rows of bunk beds, the hard cement floor, and shivering at the cold wind that ripped through the windows; home. Or at least, the home I now knew. This was our base, and after months going on missions or pushing against enemy lines, we always returned here.

I walked over laying down my back and putting my stuff away. It didn't take long; I never brought much with me. The last thing I brought out was a picture of me and my younger brother, Ventus. I smiled at the picture, watching the goofy way he smiled, blonde hair spiked everywhere. It had been a long time since I had seen him.

When he was seven, he had gotten into that special program at school, CL, or something like that, that had kept him really busy. I had barely got to spend any time with him, but every second was a precious treasure, and he was the only thing I really missed about home. He usually wrote to me once a month, telling me how things were, what he was doing, how much he missed me, but then for three months, the letters had mysteriously stopped. I had sent a letter back to him, asking what was up, but I hadn't gotten any response.

Now, well into the fourth month, I was seriously starting to get worried. A door opened, and a man in a black cloak with an eye patch stepped in. I studied him, eyes wide, before asking, "What's with the getup?"

The man studied me quizzically before saying "Is your commander here? Dilan? I have a letter for him."

"He's our squad leader." I said suspiciously. Who was this guy? The man rolled his one exposed eye muttering "Tomato, potato, what's the difference? Deliver this for me will ya? I haven't got the time."

He threw me an envelope, the light paper ripping through the air and slamming into my chest with surprising speed. I glance down at it in surprise, and looked back up, about to tell him to do it himself, but he had vanished. I stood up and walked over, and found that the door had been opened. How had he gotten out?

I glanced down at the letter in my hands, taking in the blue eye on the front, acting as a seal. It was creepy how realistic it was, how it seemed to follow me wherever I went. It was too small for a bomb, but still it could have something just as undesirable with it. I reached up to rip the eye off, but the moment my finger touched, pain ripped through me.

My vision blurred, and I saw a vision or a bald man with amber eyes, a silver goatee, and pointed ears, before the letter dropped from my hands, and the image vanished. I fell back against the wall, breathing hard, staring at the letter. What the hell was that? The door opened, and Dilan walked in.

"Private? What's wrong with you?"

I glanced down at the letter, Dilan following my gaze. He frowned and bent down to pick it up, holding it up to the light.

"Xehanort? Who the hell names there kid Xehanort?" Dilan muttered, reaching up to grab the seal.

"Wait its" I stopped talking as Dilan tore open the letter, not even flinching as his hand touched the seal. Dilan pulled out a piece of paper, reading it over once, before reading it over again.

"Is this some kind of joke private?"

"What are you talking about?"

Dilan glared at me, before saying "Did you just write this up to make fun or something? Is that it?"

I shook my head, confused. Dilan was opening his mouth to speak, when he froze, looking back to the letter. He stared at it for a few moments, going pale before saying "Huh… sounds interesting."

"What is it? Sir?"

Dilan glanced back over at me, before looking back to the letter.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to wait and see. Did anyone else see you with this letter?"

I shook my head, and Dilan nodded.

"Good. This stays between you and me, do you understand?"

I nodded and Dilan patted my shoulder.

"If what this guy's saying is true, I might just let you in on a cut."

Then he walked off, leaving me more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's to hoping this version is greater than the last, and that the updates to the story is constructive, helpful, and skillful. I had to elaborate on several other points that were lacking before, and tried to make things better, so there ya go, <strong>**enjoy and check out the sequel The Other Side Of Nothing!****! Hope you liked it, have a great morning/day/night!**


End file.
